A Hero's Power?
by Upstairs Overlord Steve
Summary: The Young Hero has returned to the Netherworld, with a little more than a minor change.  Mao x Almaz - MaoMaz
1. Chapter 1

Walking edgily out of his lab, the young Dean stepped into his room, his eyes instantly drawn to the demon-trainee looking sadly out the window. "Mao?" the young hero asked, turning around, his eyes had partily reddened, the other half remained blue, Mao felt himself starting to drool as he noticed this new effect of the young hero's transformation. He approached him, his glasses fogged from his heavy breaths, his excitement getting the best of him "Your progress is incredible Fake Hero..." Mao spoke in a darkened voice, his excitement evident to even one as Naive as the partial demon "Mao?" The younger said again, standing up, nervously eyeing the other in an attempt to see what he could possibly do "It's... not time for another examination is it?"  
"Nah, you have until tomorrow Almaz, that should bring you to your next stage in your demon transformation." Mao chuckled, taking a few steps closer to the blue-haired hero "M-Mao! What are you doing!" Almaz studdered, the way Mao approached him, sent shivers down his spine.  
"Almaz, let me check your progress thusfar." Mao chuckled, as Almaz backed into the corner, "Not an examination, a check-up."  
"Are you okay Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, hoping by using that name, Mao would maybe back off "I'm fine." Mao said grabbing Almaz's shoulders, looking heartlessly into his eyes, feeling Almaz shake in fear "Almaz? Where did your 'trust' go? Do you not trust me anymore?" Mao said, hope in his eyes "No, no, I trust you Mao." Almaz re-assured, seeing the joy in Mao's face instantly disappear.

Mao turned Almaz around, removing his coat and lifting his shirt, seeing a faint outline of wings on his back "You're getting your wings in Almaz." Mao said smiling as he quickly traced the area with his finger, not even hesitating to try to check for tail growth, before he heard Almaz shout and try to escape.  
"Mao! No! I don't care if I grow a tail or not! Just, stop!" Almaz shouts pulling his shirt down, and trying to grab his coat from Mao, who threw it behind him carelessly"Almaz! So long as you're MY servant, you'll obey MY rules, you understand? Or, would you rather me find a better experiment? Like, turning your insides to gears, and making you an obidient robot?" Mao shouts, his face turning red as he turns Almaz back around, nudging his pants down enough to see the outline of a tail, which he also traced quickly before Almaz yelped and turned back around.  
"Mao! What are you..." Almaz was muffled by a hand to his mouth "Do you want to alarm the entire school! Are you an idiot Almaz?" Mao whispers before handing Almaz his coat back, removing his grip on Almaz's mouth as well.  
Almaz instantly grabbed his coat, wrapping it protectively around himself as he fell to his knees in the corner.  
Seeing Almaz so scared even sent a tinge of guilt through the rock heart of the young Dean himself, as Mao knelt down, getting a quick hold of himself "Are you a damned girl Almaz?" Mao said, extending a hand to Almaz "L-lord Mao?" Almaz asks nervously, hesitating to grab Mao's hand, of course, Mao would probably snap if he didn't, saying that he was Almaz's master, so he grabbed his hand, flinching as he thought Mao would hurt him for trusting him, either way he would have been trapped.

Mao however, remained quiet as he grabbed Almaz's other hand, turning a slight red as he helped him up, an innocent smile on his face, Almaz stood with him, his face flushed red as well "Mao?" Almaz asks as he looked carefully at Mao's face, moving his now freed hands towards his face, seeing if it was a simple illusion, or a dream. Of course, Mao flinched upon contact, smacking Almaz's hands away.  
"DON'T take that the wrong way fake hero, for the help, I'm either going to experiment, or perform an extra examination!"  
Almaz chuckled lightly, it wasn't an illusion, and though Mao was threatening him, he was blushing, for Almaz, seeing Almaz's comfort around him made Mao angry "Did you HEAR me Fake Hero!"  
"Yeah, yeah." Almaz said half heartedly, smiling more seeing Mao just becoming redder and redder, this lack of fear was just making Mao upset, angry, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
"ALMAZ!" Mao shouted, taking Almaz out of his daze "I choose NOW!"  
"Lord Mao! Not today! You have an examination tomorrow, pace yourself, please." Almaz begged, being at the mercy of the merciless Overlord Mao looked at him awkwardly, seeing the pure fear in Almaz's eyes, part of him smiled, the other, wanted to help, his True Heart was butting in, a part of him he locked in the Heart Bank when Almaz came back to life after being cursed by Aurum, remembering Almaz's past love of the Princess made Mao feel something he had never experienced before "Is this... the infamous jealousy I've read about?"  
"What?"  
"N-nothing, you're spared for today Almaz." Mao scoffs, turning his back to the younger hero Almaz's eyes lit up, as a smile appeared on his face, he jumped up and wrapped his arms thankfully around Mao, who jumped at the sudden contact "ALMAZ, what the hell do you think you're doing!"  
"Thank you Lord Mao!" Almaz shouted, not even thinking to release his grip on Mao, who was actually slightly scared by the arms wrapped so lovingly around him.

Almaz opened his eyes, seeing the reddened glow Mao was giving off, his eyes widened, his breaths shortened and shallow "Lord Mao?" Almaz asked before releasing his grip, looking at the petrified Dean before walking around in front of him, to see his eyes were now shut tightly as his face became redder than before, Almaz couldn't help but blush a little himself, seeing what such a small gesture could do to someone as cold as Mao. "Lord Mao? Mao-sama?" Almaz spoke again, Mao refused to reply, his eyes still tightly shut, Almaz began to worry he had done some actual damage to Mao. He was about to ask again, as he got closer, before he had the chance to ask, Mao wrapped his arms around Almaz, much fiercer and harsher than Almaz had. "Lord Mao! What are you doing!" a responce of nothing more than a dead silence as Mao slightly loosened his grip, making the gesture more affectionate than anything else, Mao refused to let go it seemed, as his eyes slightly opened, a less than cold look in his eyes, Almaz has never seen anything like it from him.

"Is this, the Love you were talking about Almaz?" Mao asked, "The source of a hero's power?"  
"W-what? Are you okay Mao?" Almaz asked for what seemed like the millionth time "I'm... fine Almaz..." Mao said, still not letting go of the poor hero.  
Almaz smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around Mao, who's eyes opened wider when he felt the gesture, he wanted to pull away, but something held him back, Almaz wanted to ask him what he felt, but thought it would be too awkward to ask at the time. Mao didn't seem to be making any sort of awkward movement to try to shuffle away, which further surprised Almaz, who felt a little nervous if anything. "Almaz, this is wrong in the Human World right?" Mao asked, looking up at Almaz, who remained silent, a look on his face showing his deep thought.  
"I-I guess." Almaz said looking down at Mao curiously, who smiled, drool began dripping down his face, making Almaz release his grip as Mao did as well "Fascinating!" Mao chuckled, looking at Almaz curiously "Is it wrong to YOU Fake Hero?"

Back to the Fake Hero title already, which kind of bummed Almaz out, quickly recovering when he realized Mao addressed him, his tip being Mao's intent, angered stare at him "No, not really, at all Mao... I'm totally fine with it." Almaz said with a small smile on his face, his first thought would be the Princess' reaction to this. Mao's reaction was a warmed frown, a mixture of happiness, anger, and depression, Almaz was fine with it, which made him content, but then, it didn't feel like what an Honour Student should be doing if it was okay with someone.  
"Almaz, is what I'm feeling, this horrible 'love' emotion?"  
"Knowing you, Lord Mao, probably not." Almaz reassured, hoping that would end the topic "Almaz, I've... you know what, I'm going to try an experiment on you." Mao chuckled, his glasses fogging up "But, Lord Mao! You said I was spared for the day!" Almaz shouts, noticing the menacing smile plastered across Mao's face, as he got closer to Almaz "Lord Mao!"  
"Don't you worry Almaz, it won't physically hurt you." Mao laughed "Physi..." Almaz was muffled again as Mao pressed himself up against him, a harsh kiss planted on him, Almaz's face flared red as his eyes widened in shock, Mao's arms wrapped harshly around him, the force making him desperate for air, but he couldn't bring himself to move, Mao backed away, looking Almaz straight in the eye "Now, what was that?" Almaz remained quiet, trying to catch his breath and regain his thoughts, Mao grew impatient "Almaz!"  
"Hmm?" Almaz muttered "What was that to YOU?"  
"What, do you mean Lord Mao?" Almaz asked nervously "What I just did! What did you think of that?"  
"I...I just, don't know." Almaz continued, studdering to try to find the right words "Do I have to try again?" Mao asked, his maniacal look fading "This is an important experiment Almaz, I need your full participation."  
"Lord Mao, it's, hard to find the right words. I keep thinking of the Princess everytime this hits my mind, what is she going to say to this."  
"That petty PRINCESS of yours!" Mao scoffs, the hurt just echoed through him, he never would have guessed something could have hurt him that badly, like a sword pierced through him. "I'm... going to the heart bank."  
"Mao?" Almaz asks, noticing Mao's hurt expression as he turned around and began to leave the room, Almaz reluctantly followed like he usually did "ALMAZ! JUST... leave me alone..." Mao shouts, not even wanting to face Almaz at this point, as he slammed the door into Almaz, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

Mao stormed through the halls, a pure rage about him as he approached the heart bank, not even addressing the lady as he walked towards the hearts. Stopping upon seeing a new heart there "Almaz V.A. Adamant?" Mao said, a demonic smile across his face, he was out to do some snooping, entering the heart, to find the only information was all the stuff Mao was there for "So much for research..." he scoffed, before entering his own heart. Immediately he deposited his emotions to the heart bank, trying to find where his emotion towards Almaz was.

"Nnnn?" Almaz groaned, standing up slowly, the pulsing pain in his head blurring his vision each time his heart beat "Owwwww." Almaz groaned, grabbing at the bump on his head, "Where'd... oh, yeah, the Heart Bank!" Almaz yelled, determined to find Mao as he got over his throbbing head and ran off in Mao's direction, the Heart Bank being a lot closer than he remembered "I'd... like to enter the Dean's heart please." Almaz said with a guilty smile on his face, the lady smiled and nodded, pointing him in the direction, though he had been there enough times to know where it was. "Thank you." He said walking off in the direction of Mao's heart.

Not even ten seconds after entering did he hear a frustrated scream coming from an area deeper in the heart, he ran towards it "Let me in!" a familiar voice shouted, he saw Mao arguing with his True Heart nearby "I can't let you destroy something so precious." the True Heart said calmly "This isn't the time to be so ignorant!" Mao shouted back "I should be saying that to you Mao, it's not everyday you feel emotions this strong. Even you find this more precious than the Hero's title."  
"Almaz, precious! Are you stupid!"  
Almaz wasn't sure how to feel at this, he stepped out, True Heart noticing him "I thought I felt you nearby Almaz." He said, a gentle smile on his face "Almaz! How the hell did you get in my heart!" Mao shouted "What were you doing Mao?" Almaz asked, getting closer, Mao drew his sword, an intense rage evident "None of you damn business Almaz!"  
"Mao, I want to know. Is this because I mentioned the Princess?" Almaz asked "...I could care less about that stupid human!"  
"Is that all I am to you too Mao?" Almaz asked, pretending to be angry "...No, it's not, Almaz, if you don't want to suffer a horrible death, I recommend you fully participate in the experiment!" Mao shouted, angry, hurt, embarrassed.  
"Mao..." Almaz sighed, stepping up to Mao

Mao crossed him arms stubbornly "Will you?"  
"...Yeah, I am your fr... servant after all."  
Mao frowned at that, but took that as a yes, he tried to kiss Almaz one last time, the True Heart not even phased "Now, was that love, or was it something else."  
"I don't need to answer, your True Heart will." Almaz smiled, looking at the True Heart "Well?"

A loud clank was heard nearby, Almaz turned around, seeing the lock to the Heart's Vault had fallen, and the door swung wide open "You've opened his heart Almaz... I'm pretty sure that would be Love."  
"The source of a Hero's power? I've unlocked it!" Mao said excitedly Almaz was surprised, Mao actually felt love, and towards him of all people "Lord Mao? Are you ready to leave?"  
"Y-yeah... I have no more use here."  
"Thank you, Hero Almaz." the True Heart said with an innocent smile on his face, Almaz waved before joining Mao on the way out of the heart

Returning to the room, Mao sat on his bed, looking at the floor with a blank stare, obviously trying to recollect what he just experienced "Mao?" Almaz asked, walking up to him, a small blush on his face, he grabbed Mao's hands and got him to stand up, a small blush appeared on his face too "Almaz... for an experiment, you're causing a lot of trouble." Mao chuckled, Almaz laughed a little too Suddenly, a flash snapped them both out of it, as Mao turned to see Kyoko flee with a camera in hand "That damn deliquent!" Mao shouted walking over to a box in the corner of his room, after rustling around for a little bit, he seemed to find what he was looking for, he smiled grabbing a sword, which he quickly hid in the sleeve of his coat "Mao! What are you planning to do!"  
"That picture... it'll ruin BOTH of us! I have to destroy it at any cost!" Mao shouts, his face had flared a red Almaz had never seen before "She's going to run that straight to Beryl!"  
"So? Beryl seems nice, she's quite innocent for a demon."  
"Do you realize? Rivals can never be trusted, neither can demons." Mao scoffed, angered at Almaz's stupidity, he stormed out the door and marched towards Beryl's room "Mao! Think of what you're doing! It's just a picture!"  
"Do you EVER shut up Almaz! Keep it up and I WILL modify you!"  
"But Mao! They're DELIQUENTS aren't they? They'll keep it a secret! They're our FRIENDS Mao!"  
Mao cringed at those words as he stopped, "They aren't friends..." he whispered quietly "How do you trust demons Almaz?"

"They're FRIENDS Mao. Whether you agree or not." Almaz said with a warm smile Mao opened the door quietly, his face flustered with embarassment, he stepped in bravely about to ask Kyoko for the picture back, when Almaz piped up seeing the Princess "Princess? You saw it too?"  
"Well of course Almaz! I'm a friend too you know!" Sapphire shouted happily, obviously trying to hold back laughter "Well, yeah, but... that was kind of private." Almaz says quietly, shifting behind Mao "What are you talking about? I was trying to coax you into letting me modify you!" Mao shouted, looking at Almaz in a way Almaz could see right through him, a lie at it's worst "Mao, we aren't going to show it to anyone! Why are you so worried? Kyoko was going to put it in a scrapbook for one of the 46 affection skills." Beryl said smiling "Who's going to see the scrapbook?" Almaz asked, nervously eyeing the picture, and the Princess who was laughing quietly "Just us four, and you and Mao if you two are interested." Kyoko added Almaz thought it over, weighing the possibilities of what could possibly happen, smiling, he came to his conclusion "Lord Mao, I don't see any harm in it. Let them keep it." "What! Are you INSANE Fake Hero! These are DEMONS we're talking about! None of us can be trusted!" Mao snapped, turning on Almaz ready to draw his sword "But, you know I trust you Mao." Almaz replied nervously, standing brave to remain strong in front of his Princess "Almaz... fine, keep them, but if I catch them ANYWHERE in the school you're ALL being experimented on! Got that?" Mao shouted, taking his hand away from the sleeve of his coat, turning around and motioning Almaz to follow.  
"Almaz, if anything happens, remember it'll be you I'm experimenting on, not them." Mao said quietly as he entered his room 


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed since the last visit to the heart of the young Dean, things for the most part remained unchanged, except the relationship between the Dean and the young Hero. Things between them became far more awkward than they used to be, they had problems even being in the same fight as the other person. Soon the Dean had disappeared, no one had seen, or heard from him in weeks, and those he called his servants had started to worry. The young Hero had searched high and low since the young Dean's disappearance, no luck after weeks of the young demon left. No matter how hard the Hero tried, the school just fell further and further to chaos, the Hero's demon transformation had been completed, and the Dean was nowhere to be found. The Hero had been on the verge of giving up for a week now, he had barely slept since he vanished. The depressed hero walked into the Dean's room, checking one last time to see if he was in here, seeing as he wasn't, the Hero was forced to sit down, exhaustion taking the best of him. Looking at the floor, he saw nothing but a filthy floor, and broken swords that appear to have fallen from the picture of the Dean's father. A small knock was heard on the door of the room, he walked over to the door, legs wanting to give at any moment, and opened it slowly to see the short pink haired Delinquent standing there. A worried expression on her face, "Any luck Almaz?" she asked, looking in the room with a sorrowed expression on her face.  
"Sorry, Miss Beryl, no luck, Thursday I'm going to check the human world." Almaz said, looking down at the smaller demon.  
"Would you like me to tag along?" Beryl asked, a loss of hope showing through in her eyes as much as it did Almaz's  
"Nah, I'm going to visit my family while I'm down there, can I risk them seeing me with a demon? They've never been too kind about the idea of demons."  
Beryl nodded smiling, an innocence so rare to see in demons was so evident in her, a small yawn escaped her "I'm going to go to bed, okay Almaz? I mean, looking for Mao has made me miss curfew three times this week."  
"Thanks, Miss Beryl." Almaz said smiling seeing her walk away  
"Oh, and Almaz," Beryl began before Almaz could close the door "You look fine in that."

Almaz laughed as he closed the door, his wings and tail had grown in, and he didn't want to ruin his only outfit, so he had temporarily taken one of Mao's outfits, not surprised they all looked the same. He looked over, Mao's bed remained untouched, messy as always, when Beryl would usually come in and make it all neat. Almaz walked over and practically collapsed on it, a little afraid to be in his room in the first place, knowing if Mao came back that he'd suffer a horrible punishment. He took his chances and fell into a gentle, but much needed sleep.

Two more days of hopeless searching brought Almaz to Thursday, he left as early in the morning as he could, hoping to get to his house by about noon his time. Walking down the path towards the entrance to the Human World brought back such horrible memories, his curse, his original death, all the memories came flooding back to him, including the conversation he had with Mao that gave him his title back. He gave up that title to keep his promise to Mao, does that mean trying to open his heart was a waste of time? He quickly passed that thought off as he got to the gate leading to the Human world, he could already feel the harsh sting of winter as he approached it nervously, as he jumped through, he shivered at the blast of cold air he was greeted with, as he instantly began his search.

As he was originally planning, he got to the area by his house by around noon, taking a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and walking cautiously in, a female figure immediately sticking her head around the corner "I-is it really you!" She shouted, running up to Almaz, wrapping her arms around him "I've been worried sick Almaz. Come in, you must be freezing!"

He was lead to the living room, his eyes drawn on the young teen in the chair, a weakened grimace on his face, Almaz jumped seeing him, "Mom, who is this?"  
"His name is Mao, we saw him wandering aimlessly around the city." She said smiling, Almaz's face lit up with joy  
"I found you! Lord Mao, I've been looking for you!" Almaz shouts, running up to Mao grabbing him tightly, still shivering from being outside for so long. Mao opened his eyes, the familiar blue hair dangled in his face as he felt the young hero shiver uncontrollably. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around Almaz as well, though instinct told him to pull away, it had to be the True Heart interfering. Almaz's mother stood in the background with a confused expression about her  
"F-fake Hero?" Mao said as he finally backed away "This is the 'fake Hero' you were talking about? I thought for sure it'd be your girlfriend or something." Almaz's mother piped up, Almaz flushed red as Mao turned around, a devious smile on his face.  
"Well, you could say that." Mao said, his glasses fogging up in excitement of the possible reaction  
"W-what!" was the Hero's mother's only reply  
"Lord Mao!" Almaz shouts, before Mao turned on him, a darkened look in his eyes as he lifted the coat Almaz took from him and started examining the wings "Lord Mao, do you have to check NOW!"  
"Almaz! If I've told you once, you should know, you're MY servant, not the other way around!" Mao shouted, stopping getting to the base of the wing before stopping "Almaz, how long were you wearing your outfit before changing to one with holes for the wings?"  
"A few weeks, why?" Almaz asked, his mother moving close to see what Mao was doing  
"You're wings are under a lot of stress and pressure right now, don't sleep on your back, don't wear anything over them, you can't have injured wings Almaz." Mao says, wanting to yell at his stupid little hero.  
"W-what happened Almaz?"  
"It's fine, I stumbled across a science hungry demon in the Netherworld." Almaz said laughing, seeing the scowl across Mao's face  
"Science Hungry Demon Almaz?" Mao asks walking up, looking him in the eye, "Would a Science Hungry Demon have stayed here for this?" he continued, taking a box out of his pocket, handing it to Almaz

He opened the box, the symbol of the Nether- Institute Evil Academy with the word 'HERO' in large bold letters above it "M-Mao, is this.."  
"I was here doing research, and heard of this 'Valentines Day' humans celebrate, I saw it as a chance to test the effects of a Hero's Power." Mao said with a smirk on his face  
"Mao, thank you." Almaz said before reaching out, pulling Mao into another quick hug  
"Wait, you said it was for your girlfriend." Almaz's mother said  
"I said that, but that doesn't mean I meant it."  
"Mao... you, haven't changed a bit." Almaz said, a smile appearing across his face  
"Fake Hero! I want to go home!" Mao shouted  
"But Mao, I haven't gotten you anything yet." Almaz said frowning, not truly upset, just covering. Mao didn't reply, just wanting to get back home, he had noticed Almaz's mother had left the room, which would make leaving easier on him.  
"Almaz." Mao said, a stern voice and a face Almaz was all too familiar to  
"F-fine, just let me say goodbye." Almaz said, walking up the stairs in the direction he saw his mother go, Mao was left at the bottom of the stairs, looking aimlessly at the ground, seeing the younger run downstairs a few moments later with a white bag  
"What's all this?" Mao asked looking suspiciously at the bag Almaz was holding  
"It's some clothes, with spots at the back cut out so my wings will fit through." Almaz said, his face practically glowing with joy, "I've said goodbye, I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

Mao immediately turned and walked out, the sudden chill running through him even worse than it did the Hero, who was wearing the medal preciously on his shirt. Mao got closer to Almaz to try to use him for warmth as they both walked towards the gate to the Netherworld, in complete silence they walked. The gate had come into view now, as Mao got excited, broke from Almaz, and started walking faster, the chill making him want to wait for Almaz, who was reluctantly chasing after him as he stepped through the gate. Once Almaz entered the Netherworld side of the gate, Mao started calling, telling him to hurry up. They walked up the path for the most part quietly, a fair distance apart.

"Mao, your gift, it was fantastic, anything you want in return, I'll get it, no matter the cost." Almaz said with a smile on his face Mao stopped dead in his tracks, stepping up to Almaz with a serious face  
"An experiment."  
"W-what?"  
"I want one experiment, okay?" Mao said again, his glasses fogging as a devilish smile was spread across his face, drool falling from his mouth as excitement took over.  
Almaz was unsure whether it was smart to allow himself to be experimented on, but he accepted, with a simple nod as they continued walking, closer than before. They got to the front doors of the Nether- Institute Evil Academy, and Mao swung the doors open carelessly. The students stopped and stared upon seeing their Dean re-enter the school, the two were soon greeted by Beryl, who ran up to the two excitedly.  
"Almaz! You found Mao? Where was he!" Beryl shouts smiling  
"He was, at my house in the Human World." Almaz said  
"Did you bring him there?" Beryl asked, a look of disbelief on her  
"No, but my mother's always been a bit too over-kind to anyone she thinks is human."  
Mao stormed past "We'll talk later, Fake Hero! Follow me!"  
"Coming Lord Mao!" Almaz called, running after him as he walked into his room

Almaz walked in, and before he was asked, sat on the observation table and laid down, Mao turned around, a vast array of tools in front of him, a shocked expression at Almaz's cooperation. "What kind of experiment are you doing Lord Mao?"  
"I, haven't decided yet." Mao said with a demonic smile, and an excitement Almaz hadn't quite seen before, as Mao placed a mask over Almaz's mouth, forcing him to quickly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Almaz opened his eyes slowly, a dark, quiet room was his greeting, the moonlight from the window being a gentle light, just bright enough to illuminate the room. The young hero sat up, to find himself still on the examination table. He grabbed his shoulder, the merciless metal table put a lot of stress on it, he layed down, on the opposite side, and tried to slip back into a gentle sleep. His eyes caught something however, the light hitting something, reflecting up to the ceiling. He peered over, to the floor, and saw the Dean laying on the floor, glasses still on as he rested on his back. Slipping to the floor himself, Almaz found himself slipping back to sleep a lot faster than he did on the cold table. His mind raced, if Mao were to wake up first, Almaz could be in real trouble, before he could truly judge, he had fallen asleep next to the Dean.

The glow of the sun woke Almaz up again several hours later, still tired as he brought his hands up to rub his eyes, before noticing the other with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Almaz, no matter how badly he wanted to stand up, was forced to remain there as to not disturb Mao's sleep. Almaz shifted, to at least get out of the uncomfortable position he had been forced into, tensing when he heard the floor creak beneath him, instantly shooting the Dean out of his sleep. Mao stood quickly, looking back down to see Almaz sitting there "Almaz! You made a quick recovery!"  
"What do you mean?" Almaz asked, looking at Mao  
"You, weren't supposed to wake up for a few hours."  
"Oh, umm, is it bad I woke up in the middle of the night?" Almaz asked, looking nervously at Mao, who seemed to be getting quite excited at the matter "Your demon transformation, you adapted the quick recovery too it seems." Mao says, a smirk on his face "Uhh, Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, before standing up slowly "What exactly WAS the experiment you did?"

Mao looked nervously back at Almaz, before replying "It doesn't matter, it didn't seem to work anyways." Mao's face turned from nervous, to angry as he looked Almaz in the eye "The experiment was a failure, I blame it on your past as a human, Fake Hero!"  
"My past as a human? I couldn't help that Mao." Almaz replied, wanted to just simply leave, but a concern for the young Dean held him back. He saw Mao just looking angrier and angrier with Almaz's nosiness. Almaz stepped closer, wrapping his arms around him loosely, in case Mao tried to attack "Does this mean you want to try the experiment again?" A small, innocent smile placed delicately on Almaz's face Mao seemed to be more edgy than angry beyond this point, a pride in the obedience of his servents, but it was all made awkward by Almaz's distance  
"We'll see. I'll see if the effects are gradual, I'll give it a month." Mao replied, before walking over the the same area as yesterday, grabbing a new sword "I'm going to go make sure there are no deliquents in classes today. Stay here!"

Mao stepped out of the room, leaving Almaz there in confusion and boredom, the minutes ticked away, as the Hero grew impatient, changing out of the outfit he borrowed from Mao, into one of the outfits he got from home. Placing the small medal onto his jacket, before aimlessly wandering around the room, pacing to do something rather than just sit there. The minutes dragged on for what seemed like hours, until a knock on the door knocked him out of his daze, as he walked to the door "Almaz? Are you there?"

Opening the door, he was immediately met with two emerald eyes on an innocent face. Her beautiful hair fell perfectly behind her, she herself just gave off an aura that filled anyone with joy and hope. "Princess?" Almaz asked, not expecting her during class "Hey Almaz, did you hear?" Sapphire replied, ignoring the shocked expression across Almaz's face  
"Hear what?"  
"Sir Mao's starting a fight with Miss Beryl." Sapphire said, her eyes showing signs of worry "Can such a cutesy demon stand up to Mao?"  
"Knowing Beryl, she'll find a way out of it." Almaz laughed, grabbing his own sword from out of his bag "But, I might want to go check it out. Where is it?"  
"In the cafeteria." Sapphire practically sang, her voice seemed to calm him, but at the same time, made him quite nervous.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Almaz said facing her They began walking towards the Cafeteria, Sapphire striking a conversation quickly  
"What was all that noise yesterday?"  
"Noise?"  
"Yeah, right after Mao got back." Sapphire explained, the innocence of her smile never leaving her face  
"Oh, he was performing an experiment was all." Almaz replied, laughing to himself  
"Ech, who would agree to that? Mao seems to exciteable when he's experimenting!" Sapphire asked, thinking she had answered her own questions  
Almaz looked down awkwardly "I was the one he was experimenting on." He answered, not moving his gaze from the bloodstained floor beneath him  
"What! No way!" Sapphire shouts, "He seemed, more excited than usual, what was he doing!  
"I don't know, he said it didn't work." Almaz laughed, seeing the cafeteria nearby, hoping to have ended the conversation by now  
"Your medal!" Sapphire continued "Where did you get it?"  
"Mao gave it to me yesterday." Almaz said smiling  
"On Valentines Day?" Sapphire asked  
"I thought demons didn't celebrate it, and why would Mao get something for you?"  
"I don't think he knew." Almaz replied, a petty lie he was already regretting "I think it was more to guilt me into letting him experiment on me."

The Cafeteria was crowded, Almaz tried his hardest to push through the crowd, finding it abnormally difficult, he eventually made it, seeing Mao and Beryl simply arguing  
"I thought I told you, there's no point in wasting your time as a teacher! I'm not going to pay you and I sure as hell won't allow any students to attend your class!  
" Mao shouted, face red "Mao, just think of the possibilities, try to imagine all the good I'll do becoming a teacher!" Beryl replied, a smile on her face as always  
"That's why I'm cutting your class!" Mao yelled  
"Cutting my class! Mao no way!" Beryl said, her smug smile turning into a frown

Almaz wanted to stop it, but knowing Mao would more likely than not just get mad at him, he shuffled, trying to get his way back in, as he bumped into another student  
"Who the hell do you think you are!" The green haired student shouted, as she shoved Almaz into the middle of the circle  
"Almaz!" Mao shouted "What the hell are you doing here!"  
"I, heard you were fighting with Beryl." Almaz groans, grabbing the shoulder, now under more stress on top of the stress from the night before  
"Are you hurt Hero?" Beryl asked walking up to Almaz  
"I just need to give my shoulder some time to rest." Almaz said, a small smile on his face  
"What are you doing to my specimen!" Mao yelled, looking at the shorter pink demon  
"I'm checking to see if our friend is okay." Beryl replied, a concerned look ruling over the slight anger  
"I'm fine, t-thanks." Almaz hesitated on saying, to give thanks, being a demon now, would make Mao incredibly angry, he didn't want to get the Dean upset, but at the same time, felt it was only fair to thank Beryl.

The fight between Beryl and Mao quickly faded, Mao had forgotten all about cancelling Beryl's class, and disappointed, the crowd started slowly leaving, leaving just Mao, Beryl, Almaz, and Sapphire.  
"Sir Mao?" Sapphire began "What was that noise yesterday?"  
Almaz wanted to shout, he had already been asked this, he didn't want to hear the same conversation twice, he had to try so hard to not just snap on her.  
"None of your business!" Mao shouted, suddenly defensive  
"Is it true you were experimenting on Almaz?" Sapphire continued, ignoring the hostility of the demon  
"You experimented on the Hero?" Beryl added in, suddenly curious "What did you do Mao?"  
"None of your business! Both of you!" Mao practically screamed, his temper getting worse  
"Mao, we're your friends, you can tell us!" Beryl replied  
"It doesn't matter! It didn't work anyways." Mao admitted, disappointment in his eyes, he walked out of the room quietly, fists tensed, footsteps heavy  
"Should we go after him?" Sapphire asked, Beryl shook her head  
"He has to get over this." Beryl replied  
"Was it really, because I'm a human, Beryl?" Almaz asked, his voice shaky  
"Probably not, Mao doesn't like being wrong, you should know that Almaz, just, don't take it personally." Beryl replied, a mixture of happiness and a heavy concern, as she looked in the direction Mao went  
Almaz couldn't help but look too, without even realizing it, "Lord Mao?" He whispered, walking off as well, "I'll be back a bit later okay?"  
"Almaz? Where are you going?" Sapphire questioned  
"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure."

He had felt a little bit strange since Mao left, something was calling to him, he had felt something before, shamelessly passing it off as nothing.  
This time however, it felt different.  
Something had to be calling to him

~He needs your help, Hero Almaz.~


	4. Chapter 4

~Help him, Hero.~

This had been echoing through him the entire day, Almaz was ready to scream. Help him, it continuously said, giving no more than that. "Help who?" Almaz asked himself, deciding it'd probably be for the best if he left the academy, at least for a few hours. Stepping out of the front doors of the school, the expected chill didn't get him, a cooler breeze, but nothing compared to what he faced in the Human World.

~Help him.~

The voice called again, "Help who!" Almaz shouted to himself, frustrated beyond belief at this voice, he turned, beginning to walk towards the back of the school as he hadn't ever bothered to venture out that far. The school was far larger than he remembered, the farther he went, the more desperate the voice would sound, help him, would be all it ever said. The more he heard it, the less he cared. The closer he got to the back of the school, the more he heard it, the louder it became, the more annoyed he became. This was practically tearing him apart. He didn't know who it was, he didn't know why they kept asking for help, and he just barely cared anymore.

~Anybody, help him.~

He turned around, finally seeing behind the school. The edge of a forest was all it kept. Almaz walked up, noticing the faint image of a person, the closer he got, the more detailed it became, the rustling through the grass alarming the person, as they jumped up and turned to face him. "Almaz?" The demon asked, taking a step towards him  
"How, do you know my name?" Almaz asked, a little frightened  
"My friend, you finally answered my call." The demon continued, stepping up to him, the dull green eyes looking into him, as he wrapped his arms around the Hero "Mao, he stormed into the forest, I had to get you, he's on a rampage."  
"True Heart?" Almaz asked, bringing the shorter demon closer "How far is he?"  
"I-I don't know, I lost track of him not too long after we seperated." True Heart replied "Please. Help him, Hero Almaz."  
Almaz kept the True Heart near him, knowing that without him, any hope of finding the Dean was lost "If we get close enough, you'll be able to find him right?"  
"I, hope so." True Heart replied, looking down to the grass below him "He's taking impatience too far, right Almaz?"  
"Impatience? For what?" Almaz asked  
"His experiment, it takes time, you'll slowly change, it's not just, instant."  
"What, was his experiment?" Almaz nervously asked True Heart remained silent, thinking of a reply  
"Mao, doesn't want to tell you, he thinks it failed, and it might have. Either way, let him tell you."  
Almaz nodded, noticing the True Heart's concern, pulling him up beside him "Thanks." Almaz replied  
True Heart was surprised at best by the gesture, but took it, moving closer to the young hero. "Last I saw, Mao went that way." True Heart piped up, pointing off more to the left  
"Let's go then!" Almaz shouted, determined to find the young Dean, just as the True Heart was. Almaz kept walking, the moon was beginning to rise. "How, long has Mao been out for?"  
"Since the talk in the Cafeteria this morning." True Heart says  
"That long! Who knows how far he is!" Almaz shouts, "I could have stopped him, if I had listened to you the first he could have been back by now! He never would have left..."  
"Almaz?" True Heart asked, now worried "We'll find him."  
"R-right, you're right!" Almaz shouts, trying to remain positive "He'll be falling asleep sometime soon right?"  
"More than likely, why?" True Heart asks  
"We save our energy now, and when he's asleep, cover as much ground as we can!" Almaz finished  
The True Heart thought about it "Good idea!"  
They continued slowly walking around, the higher the moon got, the faster they'd get.

"Almaz!" True Heart shouts, stopping dead in his tracks, grabbing Almaz's hand, walking to the left  
"True Heart? What are you? We're not there yet!"  
"I got him!" True Heart replied, slowing down, seeing Mao sitting up, looking out at the moon as True Heart left Almaz, returning to Mao himself  
"Mao!" Almaz shouted, running up to him  
"Fake Hero? What are you doing here?" Mao replied, avoiding eye contact with Almaz  
"I've been looking for you!" Almaz shouted, wrapping his arms tightly around the Dean "I want to go back Mao, please?"  
"Just, a few more minutes." Mao commanded, placing an arm around the Hero

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the sky, the stars, the moon. "Maybe I've been a bit too impatient with your reactions to the experiment."  
"What, do you mean?"  
"If I remember right, the effects are gradual." Mao replied, standing up, lending a hand down to Almaz "You want to go back?"  
"Y-yeah." Almaz replied, grabbing Mao's hand as he stood up himself, taking the lead towards the school "I'm not letting you leave again."  
"Almaz?"  
Almaz remained quiet, walking towards the school, bringing Mao closer to him, "You know, Beryl's probably worried about you Mao."  
"I know."  
"Do you even care?" Almaz asks, slightly annoyed  
"Only a little, my servants have to respect me after all."  
"Mao! You're kidding! Don't you care!" Almaz shouts "Does that go for me too?"

Mao refused to answer that, his grip on Almaz's hand tightening as he picked up his pace. "I want to get back to my room."  
"Mao! Answer the question!"  
"What does it matter to you!" Mao asked annoyed  
"Have I been trying this hard for nothing Mao?"  
"What do, you mean?"  
"I gave up my title as Hero to finish your demon transformation, so I could keep my promise to you, does that mean nothing?" Almaz replied  
"Keep your promise?"  
"Yeah, remember, that, I'd be your servant forever?" Almaz admitted, turning his vision to the grass below  
"You planned on keeping that?"  
"Not at first, but after a while, I decided, it'd be the fastest way, to open your heart."  
"Almaz..." Mao began, trying to find what to say, he remained silent as the school came into sight "...thank you."  
Almaz jumped hearing that, did the Dean himself, the one who used to be the number one honour student in the Netherworld, just thank him?  
"Mao? Are you sure you're fine?" Almaz asked, worried about the Dean by this point  
"I'm okay Almaz, seriously." Mao returned, pulling Almaz a little closer to him  
"Mao, I'm glad I found you." Almaz says, as they came up to the back of the school  
"Why did you look?" Mao questions, looking at the blue haired hero  
"I saw True Heart around the back of the school, he had been calling me to help you. I couldn't turn him down could I?"  
"True Heart?" Mao asked  
"Yeah, he said he seperated to help me find you, or something along those lines." Almaz said smiling  
"Tomorrow Almaz, I want to check the progress on the experiment." Mao said, getting a tad excited "I'll be looking more into the effects, and the time it takes, at least once a week I'll be preforming an examination."  
"Once a WEEK! Mao, you're joking, right?" Almaz shouts  
"Almaz, always remember who your master is!" Mao yells back "What I say goes, got that Fake Hero!"  
"I..." Almaz tried to gather the words to argue back to Mao, the argument would more likely than not get rather violent, knowing the mood Mao had been in today, "Yes, Lord Mao."  
"Good!" Mao continued, still annoyed from the petty argument the two just had. "Fake Hero?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your shoulder still hurt?" Mao asked, a smirk on his face  
"Not anymore, it healed up a bit earlier"  
Mao cursed under his breath, a miserable look now plastered across his face Almaz laughed slightly, his shoulder still hurt a little, but not enough to be alarmed about, or experimented on.

The two eventually came to the front doors of the school, slowly opening it to see only a few demons still walking around, Mao pulled his hand away from Almaz's, and as usual, took his position in the lead. "Almaz, come with me."  
"Y-yes Lord Mao." Almaz smiled, following closely behind him, passing only the few demons that could stay up this late "Mao, what time is it?"  
"We don't follow clocks, remember? Netherworld clocks are never right, you should know this by now Fake Hero."  
"That's right, sorry." Almaz chuckled nervously, as he and Mao approached the young Dean's room, Mao flung the door open, dragging Almaz in with him, slamming it shut  
Almaz involuntarily sat on Mao's bed, completely worn out from the day he just faced, his feet were killing him, he only sat down once for only a few minutes "What the hell do you think you're doing Fake Hero? I never said you could sit down! Especially not on my bed!" Mao shouted  
"I'm sorry Lord Mao, I'm just exausted from today." Almaz said, as the area around him blurred, "I can't think straight."  
Before Mao had a chance to respond, the young Hero had collapsed from exaustion. A frustrated sigh escaped him, the servant's obedience needed some fine tuning, badly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm? What, what happened?" The young Hero groaned, opening his eyes slowly, only to be pained by the sunlight, he ached from head to toe, still exhausted from the previous day. He couldn't bring himself to move, as he was incredibly comfortable. That is, until he felt something shifting beside him. Opening his eyes fully, he noticed the white hair of Mao, who was laying beside the Hero, Almaz's arms wrapped tightly around him. "Did I, fall asleep?" He asked himself, as the young Dean stirred slightly in his sleep. Not only was the young Dean asleep beside him, but Almaz really didn't mind it. He laid there, too sore to move, or get back to sleep.  
"Nnnn, nnn, just a little longer, nnnnnn" Mao groaned in his sleep, Almaz looked at him in confusion "Nnnnnnn, just, how much..." the young Dean talked in his sleep it seemed "Nnnnnn, did it work? Nnnnnnnnn..." Mao continued "Did I... fail?"  
Almaz felt a tear hit him, seeing the tears fall gently down Mao's face. Almaz just hugged him closer. Mao opened his eyes slowly, tears still rolling down his cheeks, a small gasp escaping him as he quickly rubbed his eyes "Mao? You're awake?"  
"F-Fake Hero! YOU'RE awake!" Mao shouts, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"Did I fall asleep?" Almaz asked, seemingly innocent  
"Yeah, on MY bed, you were too heavy to move." Mao groaned, not making any attempt to move from Almaz's grasp  
"Oh, I see, sorry, Lord Mao." Almaz sighed, standing up as the intense pain he was going through just got worse. He held his breath to not show weakness to the young Dean, who stood up miserably as he stormed out of the room "Lord, Mao?"

The Dean passed through the halls, students bumping into him far more than usual "Where the hell is Beryl..." the demon muttered, his first thought of course, being her classroom. He stormed towards the various classes, passing by two or three times "Where the hell is it? Room 17, it should be easy!"  
The Dean continued to walk up and down the halls, a dumbfounded look across his face "Why the hell can't I find it?"  
He visited the classroom everyday, the numbers usually printed clearly on the door. He approached a door, looking closely at the number across the top "Room 13, empty." Continuing down this path, he came across room 17, swinging the door open, to see a blurred Beryl writing on the chalkboard to an empty room.  
"Mao! Don't you know it's RUDE to enter a class without knocking?" Beryl asked, looking at the other standing in front of him  
"Well isn't it a Delinquent's job to keep the classroom number CLEARLY printed on the door? You're slipping." Mao smirked, looking down at the other  
"They ARE clearly printed on the door!" Beryl replied "You're just not wearing your glasses."  
"My glasses?" Mao questioned, placing his finger where the nose piece would usually rest, turning quickly realizing how right the Delinquent was "Follow me Beryl."  
"I can't just ABANDON a class Mao." Beryl replied  
"I'm the DEAN of this school Beryl!" Mao shouts "You'll follow me or you're fired."  
"But Mao, class is almost over! It's my only class of the day!" Beryl begged "Please Mao, just five more minutes!"  
Mao groaned, sitting down in the closest chair he could find "Five minutes, that's ALL Beryl."

The five minutes just droned on, the young Dean couldn't even see the horrible things the Delinquent must be writing. the bell rang, making the Dean stand quickly "Done, now, come with me!" Mao commanded again, grabbing the Delinquent's arm  
"Where?" Beryl asked, pulling her arm from Mao to walk up beside him  
"First, my room, I can't stand not seeing the students who run into me, and then..." Mao paused, not really thinking it through, "We'll talk about that one."  
The two continued walking, talking, throwing smart-assed remarks back and forth, before approaching the door of the Dean's room. Mao swung it open, his first sight being the younger Hero doubled over in pain "Fake Hero!" Mao shouted, Almaz not even making an attempt to look up at Mao, tears were falling from his covered couldn't see his face, even if he had his glasses, his hair covering it completely. He grabbed his glasses off the table, taking one more look at the younger "You're getting weak Almaz."  
"Mao! You're friend's hurt! Aren't you going to do anything?" Beryl shouts, a desperate look in her eyes  
"Why would I?" Mao yelled back, grabbing Beryl's arm before leaving the room, the younger Hero just feeling more and more pain  
"What, did you do to me Mao?" Almaz whispered, seeing him slam the door

"Mao! MAO! What in the hell was that!" Beryl screams  
"All it shows is my experiment worked! Why should I do anything!" Mao shouts to the younger Delinquent  
"What were you trying to do, KILL HIM!"  
"NO! I made... never mind." Mao sighed, walking in the opposite direction, towards the Heart Bank rather than to the cafeteria like he normally would  
"Mao! What did you do to him?" Beryl asked, catching up to the Dean  
"None of your business, since when did you get the right to know about my experiments?"  
"Since THAT happened to Almaz!" Beryl replied, grabbing Mao's arm "What did you do?"  
"Beryl, I don't want to talk about it. Not even Almaz knows yet." Mao groaned, trying to pull his arm away from the other "It has to be strange, only being told of it's horrors, knowing he'd never have to experience it."  
"W-what? Do you mean..."  
"Yeah. That's exactly it, my best experiment yet." Mao laughed  
"Y-you're horrible! Do you realize what you're putting the Hero through!"  
"Do I look like I know, he's my SPECIMEN remember? Just because I'm faking emotion doesn't mean I CARE!" Mao shouts  
"Faking emotion...?" Beryl asks "What do you mean?"  
"Do you think I REALLY care about Almaz! NO, I just care about the progress he's making!" Mao yells, getting angrier  
"W-WHAT!" Beryl screams "You've taken things TOO FAR Mao! To lie to someone about petty things is one thing, but to toy with their heart, is just, CRUEL!"  
"Shut up Beryl! I don't want your opinion!" Mao shouted again, storming into the Heart Bank, and into the depths of his own heart.

"Mao? I didn't expect to see you here." The familiar voice said, as Mao's True Heart walked up, sitting beside him "Escaping from yourself in your own heart?"  
"S-shut up. I didn't say you could talk!" Mao shouts, looking down at the floor of his heart "I wanted to get away from my servants, not myself."  
"I know. Beryl's catching you. You know that right?" True Heart asks, seeing the Dean getting angrier  
"OF COURSE I know, why else would I have come here so quickly." Mao sighed "At least, she thinks I'm a heartless demon."  
"Is that good? You'll turn your friends against you Mao." True Heart said, looking sadly at the Dean Mao stayed silent, before quietly muttering  
"What the hell else can I tell her, 'Hey Beryl, apparently I'm GAY!' that would turn her against me faster."  
"She respects honesty Mao." True Heart replied  
"I used to be the number one Honour Student, I try not to be honest." Mao groaned "A demon, falling to a Hero's power, is pathetic, laughable."  
"Mao, you're also an Overlord now." True Heart sighed  
"Shut up! I already know, I'll just name the next top honour student the Overlord when I'm gone."  
"Mao, we both know you don't want to do that." True Heart grunted, looking harshly at the Dean  
"I-I know, but, do I have another option?" Mao replied "I can't exactly be a father can I?"  
True Heart remained silent, a slight smile on his face, seeing the sincerity in the demon's eyes  
"What the hell are you smiling?" Mao muttered  
"You're being honest, now aren't you?"  
"...Shut up."  
"Mao, go see him, if he's any worse you owe it to him to help." True Heart said with a smile

Mao stood up, an angered expression across his face, as he left the heart. True Heart DID have a point, but that doesn't mean Mao actually wanted to go help, he walked past Beryl, who followed him trying to ask questions as he walked up to his room's door, swinging it open "Fake Hero!" Mao shouts, looking around the room for him "Almaz?" He asked, looking around the room "Almaz! Answer me!" Mao walked out of his room, wandering around to the centre of the school, asking students if they've seen the Fake Hero.  
"Yeah, he's over there, dood." The prinny said emotionlessly

Mao walked over to the Nurse's Office, seeing the Hero curled up, passed out on the bed "F-Fake Hero! What the hell's wrong with him!"  
"We saw him curled up in your room Dean. He can't pay so we won't heal him." The nurse droned  
"How, much is it?"  
"With the extent of the damage, ten thousand Hell."  
Beryl wanted to shout at that, opening her mouth to speak, as Mao slammed down a large sum "Now, what's wrong with Almaz!"  
"Mao? What are you doing?"

The Nurse ignored Mao, walking down to Almaz, giving him a painkiller, waiting for him to relax, looking at the Dean "Why would you spend so much?"  
"A servant is a servant, he's the most obedient one I have." Mao sighs "Tell me when he'll be healed."  
"We can heal him now if you'd like."  
"Do so, I have stuff to do." Mao grunted, turning his back


	6. Chapter 6

"Fake Hero!" The young Dean greeted the Hero's return to conciousness with "Don't be so damn weak next time, or I'm NOT paying to heal you!"  
Almaz cringed slightly at the tone of the Dean's voice, sinking back further into the bed, his head still throbbing painfully. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Mao."  
"You're sorry this, you're SORRY that, do you ever actually MEAN it Fake Hero!" Mao screams further "My next experiment is to yank your VOCAL CORDS out!"  
"Lord Mao! Are you okay?" Almaz asks, shakily standing up  
"I'M fine, what about you?" Mao smirks  
"I feel fine now." Almaz smiled, looking thankfully at the Dean, who's expression darkened  
"Well, that's good, but, you won't be for long!" Mao shouted again, drawing a sword to the Hero's neck "You cost me ten thousand Hell, Fake Hero!"  
Almaz was forced to draw his sword to Mao, in a quick attempt to divert the Dean's anger, a sudden scream caused him to drop his sword, as he fell to the wall gripping his left shoulder "Almaz?" Mao asked, looking cautiously at the Hero, who allowed tears to begin slipping down his face, breathing unevenly, his face had paled slightly. "Almaz?" The Dean asked again, hearing no reply, though he heard Almaz's breathing becoming more uneven. The Dean knelt down, removing Almaz's hand from his shoulder, as he himself placed his hand on it. The Hero yelled in pain, Almaz closed his eyes tightly, tensing up, fists tightly balled "Are you STUPID Fake Hero! RELAX a hurt area, don't TENSE it unless you want the entire ARM amputated!"

Almaz tried relaxing the arm, screaming in pain once again, Mao began digging through his own coat's pocket. Soon taking out a familiar piece of fabric "My, scarf?" Almaz asked "How did you get it?"  
"You left it downstairs, at your house, your mother told me to keep it on me." Mao hissed, wrapping it around the Hero like a cast "In case you ever wanted it back, right?"  
"What's the catch?" Almaz asked, a warm look in his eyes, as he gazed gently at Dean who was finishing tying the cast.  
"An examination."  
"Examination? That's it?" Almaz replied, surprised  
"It's been six days since the experiment, right?" Mao asked, a smirk on his face  
"Right..."  
"So, when your shoulder is healed, which should take a few days, I, want, an, examination." Mao explained emotionlessly  
"Lord Mao, fine." Almaz smiled "If the experiment worked, I want you to tell me what it is though."  
"Maybe." Mao grunted, securing Almaz's arm into the cast "Keep OFF the arm for a while, if I catch you using it I'll tear it off."  
"Right, I won't use it Lord Mao."

Mao stormed off, leaving the young Hero there "He's getting angrier and angrier..." Almaz muttered to himself

"Sir Mao! What are you doing down here?" Sapphire asks, looking at the Dean as he steps into Beryl classroom  
"How's the Hero?" Beryl asks  
"What happened to Almaz?" Sapphire added on, in a fear-filled voice  
"My experiment, I think it's working." Mao says with a satisfied smile on his face  
"No... Mao, this is too cruel! Why would you put the poor Hero through this!" Beryl shouts  
"The Fake Hero was willing to let me experiment!" Mao yelled, gritting his teeth  
"But, does he know what you did yet?" Beryl asked, unamused  
"Not yet..." Mao sighed  
"I'll give you a WEEK Mao, if it DID work, and you don't tell him, I will!" Beryl threatens Mao stopped talking right then, a nervous expression took over as he stared blankly at the floor  
"Mao, you did this to Almaz, he deserves to KNOW what you did. Don't you agree?" Beryl asks Mao wouldn't reply, as he shut his eyes tightly, shaking slightly "Mao?" Beryl repeated, walking up to the Dean "Mao?"

Beryl heard nothing but a small whine, or a whimper, coming from the Dean "Mao!"  
"Is something wrong with Sir Mao?" Sapphire asks, standing up  
"Sit down Princess!" Beryl shouted, before trying to snap Mao out of this, noticing his breathing becoming unsteady as his face paled "MAO!" Beryl shouts again  
Nothing was working, the door opened again, as Almaz stepped in, his eyes slowly moving from the Princess to where Mao and Beryl were sitting "Mao, MAO! Snap out of it!" Beryl shouts again  
"W-what's wrong with Mao?" Almaz asked  
"I don't know!" Beryl shouts, fear raising in her voice

Upon hearing this, Almaz was down in an instant "Mao? Mao. Calm down." Almaz said, noticing Mao wasn't replying, wrapping an arm around the Dean, as he noticed him beginning to calm down, unfortunately passing out in the Hero's arms  
"..Nnnnnnnn." The Dean groaned "What if something bad happens... nnnnnn"  
"Something bad happens?" Almaz asked  
"Nnnnnn, what if Almaz gets hurt..nnnnnnnn... from this?...nnnnnnnnnnn"  
"Is that what was bugging him?" Beryl asked "The experiment?"  
"He wants to perform an examination when my arm heals." Almaz shuddered "Beryl, can you do me a huge favour?"

Beryl looked curiously at the Fake Hero, nervous about accepting "What would you like Hero?"  
"Can you help me take Mao back to his room, I can only use one arm." Almaz sighed, nudging the arm wrapped in the scarf, wincing from the intense pain.  
"I need to finish my class Hero." Beryl sighed  
"That's fine, thanks though." Almaz smiled as he left the class, one of Mao's arms draped over his shoulder for support, as Almaz had his strong arm wrapped carefully around Mao's waist

"Nnnnnn?" The young Dean groaned in his sleep again  
"We're almost back, Lord Mao, just hang on a little bit longer, okay?" Almaz said, a little pained  
"Nnnnnnnnnn?" Mao groaned again, a little softer as Almaz approached the door Almaz stood there, suddenly realizing a small problem  
"How... the hell am I supposed to open the door?" Almaz sighed, regretting that he didn't wait for Beryl

The Hero couldn't put Mao down, or it's be hard to pick him back up.  
He couldn't use the hand he was using to hold Mao, or he might injure the Dean  
His injured hand was in too much pain to use

But that was his only option.  
A sharp pain rung through his body as he moved his arm to turn the doorknob, bringing him to tears, he swore he must have dislocated something in his shoulder.  
"Nnnnnnn, Almaz? Stop moving!" Mao shouted in his sleep as Almaz opened the door, bringing Mao to his bed before coming back to close the door behind him. Walking back up to the young Dean to put the covers on top of him, before the Dean grabbed him harshly "Nnnnnnn. nnnn"  
"Lord Mao, let go." Almaz said, as the Dean tightened his grip, hurting the Hero slightly, though he didn't seem to care.

Mao began mumbling simply nonsense, as he finally dragged Almaz down, the second he managed to get comfortable however, Almaz was instantly released, as if he wasn't needed anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hero found himself taking a pillow from the other side of the demon's bed, and throwing it on the floor so he could at least lay somewhere. Laying awkwardly on right side, as he tried to move his arm to get more comfortable, the piercing pain making him whine, tears slipping down his cheek once more.  
"Nnnn, FAKE HERO!" the Dean shouts "Nnnn, what did I tell you about using that arm!"  
"W-what! Mao, you're awake?" Almaz asks, looking at the Dean who had begun drooling in his sleep.

Almaz noticed, Mao's glasses slightly fogged as he slept, Almaz took them off, placing them on the table. A small piece of paper laying there, two words on it 'Makora'  
'Dio'  
"Makaro Dio?" Almaz whispered to himself, looking confused at the slip of paper in his hands "Almaz?" Mao groaned, eyes opened slightly "What are you doing?"  
"You were sleeping with your glasses on, I just, took them off is all."  
Mao sat up, gripping his head with both hands, shutting his eyes tightly "What happened?"  
"I don't quite know." Almaz sighed, as Mao reached out for his glasses, putting them on before looking at what the Hero had in his hands "Almaz, what have I told you about touching my stuff!" Mao screamed, grabbing his head again as the pain got more intense "Mao, it doesn't say anything on it, just, Makaro and Dio." Almaz said calmly "MAKORA and Dio." Mao corrected, standing up "What does it mean?" Almaz asked, smiling "None of you business what the True Heart and I discuss."  
"Come on Mao!" Almaz shouts, the Dean walking into his lab. Almaz sighed, leaving the room.

Days came, passed, and went on, two weeks had gone by since Almaz first saw the paper. He ended up sharing a room with Sapphire when Mao had kicked him out of the room, too afraid to go see the Dean.  
"Almaz?" Sapphire asked "What's wrong Almaz?"  
"M...Makora... Dio..." Almaz whispers again "Makora Dio? Those sound like names Almaz." Sapphire says, kneeling down to the sitting Hero, "How's your arm?"  
"Better." Almaz said, turning away from her "Perfect actually."  
"Almaz? What's been bothering you." Sapphire asks "What does it matter? We're divorced, we're supposed to hate eachother." Almaz sighed "But we don't Almaz, we're still good friends, right?" Sapphire says, a saddened smile on her face "I, I guess you're right." Almaz said, a smile on his face, before his face fell back into a deep though "On Mao's table, a few weeks ago..." Almaz began "I saw a piece of paper on his table, 'Makora Dio' was all it said."  
"Two names? That's it?" Sapphire asked "Names? No, no no. It looked incomplete." Almaz replied "Incomplete?" Sapphire asks "What do you mean?"  
"They were scribbled down so quickly. And the pencil was still laid on top of it."

"Almaz, are him and Beryl dating?" Sapphire asks, smiling "What!" Almaz screams "You've got it all wrong princess, they're rivals, friends."  
"People, could have said you were just my guard." Sapphire replied "Princess, we have rings on our fingers... well, used to." Almaz sighed "You over-reacted, that was our problem. Well, that and giving up your title as hero."  
"I over-reacted! When you found out I gave up my title you tried to kill me!" Almaz shouted "You made a stupid choice Almaz!" Sapphire shouted back "Princess! You just said we were friends! Even AFTER the divorce I could never bring myself to hate you. Princess I'm still your guard."

"I scribble things down a lot." Mao points out, entering the room "Sir Mao!" Sapphire shouts, surprised, jumping back a bit, as he marched straight to the Hero "So THIS is where you've been Hero!" Mao shouts, grabbing the Hero's arm "Your shoulder is bett..."  
"Lord Mao?" Almaz asked "You're different." Mao said, his glasses fogging up "Did someone else alter you while I was gone? Gender change? Title change? What is it Almaz?"  
"What are you talking about!" Almaz shouts, shuffling back slightly as the Dean got closer, drool starting to fall down his face "Lord Mao, calm down!"  
"You're quite a specimen, Almaz."  
"Wait, Sir Mao?" Sapphire asks "What?" Mao groans, annoyed "Did you call, Almaz, Hero?" Sapphire asks, Almaz looking up "Y-yeah, Lord Mao?"  
"FAKE Hero!" Mao shouts, blushing slightly "Get it wrong again and I'll DISSECT you!"  
"Mao! You're BLUSHING!" Beryl laughed as she ran into the room "BERYL! Get out of here!" Mao shouted "Sir Mao, I asked her to come over." Sapphire smiles

Almaz walked behind Mao, gripping the same arm that was holding his "Lord Mao, I want to talk to you."  
The two walked out of the room, Almaz walked a fair distance from the room before asking "Mao, what did the note mean?"  
"The note?" Mao replied "Makora Dio." Almaz muttered, looking desperately into the Dean's eyes, the need to know eating him away "They're names." Mao sighed, looking off to the side "The formula suggested a seventy five percent chance of a boy in the Netherworld, but, my firstborn will probably be a daughter."

Almaz looked confused at the dean "Firstborn?"  
"FORGET IT, Fake Hero. You owe me an examination!" Mao shouted, grabbing the Hero's hand before storming off towards his room "Your progress Almaz, it's been three weeks since I experimented on you."  
"The experiment probably didn't work Lord Mao, I haven't felt any different." Almaz whined "Not in those ways, but physically, you're appearance is changing." Mao laughed, a devious smile had returned to his face "M-my appearance? What did you do to me?"  
"That's not important Fake Hero!" Mao shouts, dragging the Hero into the room, shoving him to sit on the bed "First things first, have you gotten a decent sleep?"  
"N-not really, why?" Almaz says, nervous of the demon's concern

Mao sighed, relieved "We'll rest now, I'll examine you later..." Mao replied, allowing a yawn to escape him "I'll go get the table set up first, get comfortable, I can't have you injuring your shoulder again, you're useless when it is."  
Almaz truly wasn't sure whether to be thankful, or hurt from Mao's concern for him, he just obeyed, laying onto the bed, softer than his bed on the human world. It was specially designed, so demons with wings or tails could still sleep on their back without hurting themselves. Almaz found himself quickly dozing off.

Hours seem to have passed, the young Hero woke up instantly to feel the Dean's arms wrapped around him, his head buried into Almaz's chest, drooling slightly in his sleep "Lord Mao?" Almaz yawned, shaking the other slightly "Shut up Almaz." Mao muttered, opening his eyes slightly, looking fully awake "I just finished."  
"Finished?" Almaz asked "The examination." Mao replied "Wait, you brought me to the table, and back?"  
"I can't have you injuring the shoulder again, or straining your wings." Mao groaaned, before trying to fall asleep again

Almaz's face turned red at the Dean's closeness, as he mumbled something quietly "Mao?" Almaz asked, looking nervously at the Dean "Mmm?" Mao grumbled, his eyes closing "Did the experiment work?"  
"The experiment? Yeah." Mao laughed, a devious, yet tired smirk across his face, a yawn escaping him "What, was it?" Almaz hesitated to ask, knowing Mao would more likely than not, only get mad at him.  
"Almaz, are you sure you're prepared to know?"  
"Of course Mao. Come on." Almaz whined "Fine, fine, if you let me sleep." Mao groaned "Almaz..." 


	8. Chapter 8

Those few words, echoed through him as the Dean began to fall asleep "How can you just sleep Mao!"  
"Shut up Fake Hero." Mao muttered "But Mao!" Almaz shouted again, panic striking on a high level "Shut UP, Fake Hero!" Mao shouts, finally falling asleep, as Almaz nudged his way away from the young Dean "No way... no, no." Almaz muttered to himself, before running out of the room, slamming the door behind him "Nnnnn, Almaz, nnnnnn" Mao groaned in his sleep, knowing he had left, as his eyes opened slightly, a sorrowed sigh escaping him

The Hero found himself a while away, running as far as he could, reaching Sapphire's room. "Please, be here." Almaz whispered, knocking on the door The Hero waiting as long as he could, hearing not even a shuffle from inside. She must have been in class, Almaz fell to his knees, wanting to just die right then. Tears slipping from his eyes. "Princess! Please!" Almaz shouted, desperation taking hold.  
It was Tuesday, he didn't know the time, didn't hear any bells, he had no clue what class she had.

The young Hero stood up, and walked towards the main classes, stopping in front of a familiar class, knocking softly. "He... Hero?" Beryl asked, looking at the distraught Hero "Do you know where the Princess is?" Almaz says, trying desperately to hold back tears "Hero, come in." Beryl says "Sapphire's coming here next, just, tell me what's wrong."  
Almaz looked at her, not able to explain the awkward reality he was now faced with.  
"No way, did Mao tell you about the experiment!" Beryl shouts, looking concerned at the Hero "He told you?" Almaz whined "No, I figured it out myself." Beryl sighed "I thought it would be easier on you if Mao told you himself."

Almaz looked at the ground, Beryl had a point, but something like this she shouldn't have kept from him. The bell rang, though no change in the volume of the school "Are all demons like this Beryl?"  
"Ask yourself Almaz, you're a demon now too aren't you?" Beryl said, a concern growing more and more evident "I... just can't believe Mao would do this." Almaz sighed, looking at the floor of the class, as the door opened "Miss Beryl. I'm not late am I?" Sapphire asked, sitting down before looking to the back of the class "Almaz?"

Almaz's head shot up, seeing the young Princess sitting down, leaping up he ran over, wrapping his arms fearfully around her before breaking down completely "Princess! Thank God, I've been looking for you!"  
"Almaz! What's wrong?" Sapphire asked, wrapping her arms nervously around the Hero "I-it's Ma-ao!" Almaz sobbed "What did Sir Mao do now Almaz?" Sapphire sighed "His experiment, it worked..." Beryl said, walking up "Almaz is pretty upset about it."  
"What experiment?" Sapphire asked, "What was it?"  
"He, somehow, got me pregnant!" Almaz cried

Sapphire shoved him off "Fool! Why aren't you there trying to sort this out!"  
"I can't face him Princess. I mean, how did he do this? Why!" Almaz shouted "Almaz, haven't you figured it out?" Beryl asked "Figured what out?"  
"It's just a feeling, but, have you ever thought, that maybe Mao's in love with you?" Beryl points out "W-what! No! There's no way!" Almaz shouts, face turning red "Beryl has a point Almaz, I mean, yesterday he called you Hero." Sapphire agreed "H-he called me Fake Hero, Princess." Almaz denied, turning a deep red "Mao's straight, if anything."  
"Didn't you notice it Almaz?" Sapphire asked, putting a hand on his shoulder "N-no, I didn't Princess!" Almaz yelled, shaking slightly "Almaz, just talk to him." Sapphire replied, looking sincerely into the Hero's eyes

The young Dean sat on the bed, head buried in his hands, as he just got angrier and angrier, before standing up and walking out the door. Silently walking around the school even after being addressed by Kyoko and Asuka. The Hero had run off, and Mao had finally given up on waiting, he was off to go find him. Students refused to tell him where the young Hero was, Kyoko and Asuka still being ignored as they followed the young Dean "Sir Mao!" Asuka would call, to be replied with silence "Sir Mao?" Kyoko would reply, getting nothing but a frustrated grunt in return, the Hero was no where to be found.  
"Almaz... where the hell did you go?" Mao sighed, sitting down in a lesser traveled hallway, burying his head into his hands again "That's what we've been trying to tell you, the Fake Hero is with our Lady." Kyoko smiled "You knew where he was this entire time!" Mao shouts, standing up quickly, no matter how badly he wanted to attack the two, he had to find the Hero. "Take me to him!"

Quickly they moved down the halls of the school, weaving hastily through various demons clogging up the halls of the school. Approaching Raspberyl's class quickly.  
"I already told you Princess. I can't talk to him, and even if I could, he probably doesn't want to talk to me." Almaz said, allowing tears to fall down his face Mao swung the door open, "Hero! I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
"M-Mao!" Almaz shouts, backing up quickly, as the Dean walked up to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the Hero "Don't do that again okay!" Mao commands, feeling the young Hero shake "Why did..." Almaz began, pausing, Mao's embrace made him feel secure, he didn't want to ruin it. What he was going to ask had to be said "Why did you choose that as your experiment Mao?"  
Mao backed away, shaking his head "Almaz it was just what I chose."  
"Why that? Not only why, but HOW?"

Mao turned red "That's what I chose Almaz!"  
"How did you do this Mao!" Almaz shouted, tears welling in his eyes again "No, no, don't concern yourself with that Almaz!" Mao yelled "What did you DO Mao!" Almaz screamed "I said don't concern yourself with it." Mao muttered, his face an intense shade of red Beryl began laughing, walking up "Mao, you're blushing again!"  
"Shut up Beryl..." Mao sighed, looking towards the ground "Sir Mao?" Sapphire joins in. placing a hand on his shoulder

Mao jumps, smacking the hand off, taking a step closer to Almaz "Are you okay, Hero?" Mao asks, looking sincerely into his eyes Almaz wanted to yell, but the look in the Dean's eyes called him to hold it back "I'm fine, Lord Mao, thanks."  
Mao sighed relieved, muttering something to himself, as Almaz came to a realization "Lord Mao?" Almaz asked "Mmm?" Mao sounded in reply "Did you, call me Hero?"  
"What?" Mao asked, looking nervously at the Hero, letting one title slip might have just screwed him over "You did, you called me Hero!" Almaz shouted, a surprised expression across his face "No way Almaz! You're making it up!" Mao screamed, face turning red once more "Mao? Are you, okay?" Almaz asked, walking up to the Dean

Mao looked nervously at the younger Hero, before holding his breath nervously "I'm fine."  
"Sir Mao?" Sapphire asked, looking at Mao with a strange smile across her face "What do you want?" Mao muttered, looking angrily at the Princess "I have a question for you." Sapphire smiles Beryl smiled as well, knowing exactly what Sapphire was about to ask "What the hell is it Sapphire!" Mao shouts, the look on his face just looked annoyed now "Are you, in love with Almaz?" Sapphire questioned, seeing the look on both the demon's faces turn bright red "W-WHAT!" Mao screamed "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Fool! You've been calling him Hero, and you're showing so much concern for him. Now he's pregnant from your doing, do you love him?" Sapphire explained, the Dean just getting redder "Princess!" Almaz shouted, it was like she thought Mao was the technical father of the child.  
"Let Mao answer the question!" Beryl shouts, smiling at Mao "Well?"  
"Sir Mao? Do you?" Sapphire chuckled Mao looked at the three, Sapphire and Beryl interrogating him, and Almaz nervously hiding in plain sight. His head fell as he opened his mouth. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was strange, seeing the nervous look across the Dean's face as he shuffled uneasily in his spot. His head hung low as if guilty "Sir Mao?" Sapphire asked, not even needing to repeat the question Though even being addressed a second time, Mao remained silent, becoming a more than noticable red. Looking up, he noticed the young Hero, scowling at Sapphire  
"For the last time, Princess, he's not interested." Almaz muttered "I'm just another servant after all."  
"Hero!" Beryl shouted, surprised "How can you say that!"  
"I've been nothing but a burden on Lord Mao since I got here."  
"Shut up Fake Hero!" Mao shouted, looking at him with bloodshot eyes  
"Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, nervously backing away from the other  
"You don't speak until spoken to. Don't attack without command, and above all else, you claim to be a Hero, yet you lie so horrible." Mao replied emotionlessly  
"How do I lie?" Almaz questioned, looking annoyed at the young Dean  
"You've successfully done everything but open my Heart, and you even completed your Demon Transformation to remain my servant." Mao explained  
"That's why you gave up your title!" Sapphire shouted  
"A Hero must answer the call of the voiceless voices right? His was screaming for me to complete the transformation." Almaz admitted, looking at the young Dean who cringed at the thought  
"Sapphire, I guess you're right." Mao sighed, a reddened glow on his face  
"Right?" Sapphire asked "About what?"  
Mao remained silent once more, turning around, shuffling nervously once again, before finally speaking "Falling in love with a servant wasn't where I pictured myself, a MALE servant was completely out of the question."  
The others jumped in shock, not actually expecting Mao to say such a thing.

The Hero stood petrified in his spot, noticing Mao look back angrily to see the Hero's confusion, Mao turned back around, sighing before beginning to walk towards the door "Mao?" Almaz asked, noticing the Dean just brush the aknowledgement off his shoulder as he approached the door "Lord Mao!" Almaz shouted once more, running up to the Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
"You're planning on leaving after you've told the Hero this much? That's real low Mao." Beryl muttered, annoyed with the Dean at this point  
The young Hero kept his grip on the Dean, and began muttering "Don't leave now." to the older

The young Princess had gotten a devious smile across her face "So, Sir Mao?"  
"Shut up Sapphire." Mao replied, the Hero still keeping his grip  
"Who's the father?" Sapphire laughed, as Almaz let go, though he was a bit curious himself, the question was truly too awkward  
"That's none of your damn business!" Mao shouted, staring Sapphire down  
"Mao, we'll find out soon enough, so is it better to tell us now, or when Almaz works himself up not knowing? The stress would be bad for the child Mao!" Beryl shouts Mao froze, no matter how much he hated to admit it, the young Deliquent had a point. The young Dean cursed to himself  
"Why would you care though?" Mao muttered  
"We're friends, this is a big deal Mao!" Beryl continued Mao finally turned around, grabbing the Hero around the waist, shaking slightly

"Wait... you're not saying..." Beryl began "You're the father, are you!"  
Mao began shuffling uneasily, not able to hold himself back from burying himself into the young Hero's shoulder, whining slightly. The young Dean began muttering something Almaz swore to be 'I'm so sorry' over and over again. The Hero realized the truth in the Deliquent's question, his eyes widening  
"Does that mean, she's right?"  
Mao looked awkwardly up at the young Hero "You're mad, aren't you?" He asked with a smile on his face  
"Thank God." Almaz sighed, wrapping his arms around the young Dean thankfully  
"You, aren't mad?" Mao questioned again, a disappointed look spread across his face  
"Why would I be?" Almaz replied, "Sure I'm a little upset, but, what's done is done, and at least I know who's child I'm somehow carrying." A small smile appearing on his face  
"Almaz, this is no time to smile!" Sapphire shouts  
"W-what?" Almaz asked, Mao's face darkening once again as he looked angrily at the young Princess  
"Fool! Not only did Mao give you the ability to have children, but he took it into his own hands, to test it himself!" Sapphire yelled  
"Do NOT question me! Or my experiments!" Mao screamed, drawing his sword before running to the young Princess  
"Lord Mao! Stop!" Almaz shouted, running in between the two "Think of what you're doing!"

Mao noticed, the young Hero's medal glowing gently in the classroom light, putting his sword back in his coat, he laughed slightly.  
"What's so funny?" Almaz asked, looking curiously at the young Dean  
"The medal, it suits you well." Mao chuckled  
Almaz looked at the small medal, blushing slightly "T-thanks Lord Mao."  
Sapphire nearly snapped "Don't tell me, you divorced me so you could date Mao!"  
"WHAT!" Almaz shouted "I divorced you because you were trying to kill me!"  
"I was trying to kill you because you were turning into a merciless demon!" Sapphire yelled back  
Almaz started screaming at the Princess "Do I look like a merciless de..."  
A sharp scream came from the young Hero as he hit the ground doubled over in pain  
"Almaz?" Sapphire asked, walking up before Mao stepped in between them  
"Haven't you done enough, bPrincess/b?" Mao muttered, scooping the young Hero up as best he could, before walking silently out of the classroom

The young Hero tensed, the pain he was facing was intense, to the point the young Dean began feeling guilty. An emotion demons normally shouldn't feel. The young Dean grit his teeth as he heard the Hero begin to groan in pain.  
"Almaz?" Mao asked, looking painfully concerned as the Hero screamed. "Almaz, relax, we're almost back."  
"Nnnn, Mao, what's happening?" Almaz groaned  
"I don't know Almaz, just, relax, calm down." Mao sighed approaching the door. Almaz painfully reached out, opening the door before retracting his hand as he let out another pained scream.

Mao placed the young Hero on the bed, before walking back to close the door. "How are you feeling Almaz?" Mao asked, glasses fogging up slightly, truly interested by the combined reaction of the experiment, and emotion the young Hero expressed  
"H-horrible." Almaz whined, opening his eyes more as he chuckled softly "I look pretty pathetic right now, don't I?"  
Mao couldn't help but laugh "Kind of." He snickered  
The Dean grabbed the pillow he had noticed was carelessly flung on the floor, handing it to the Hero "Get some rest Almaz. You'll need as much as you can get."

Almaz looked edgily at the Dean "Things are going to change aren't they?"  
"What?" Mao asked, a touch more than just a little confused at the young Hero's question  
"We'll start treating eachother differently, especially after the child is born." Almaz sighed Mao sighed himself, the Hero had a point, but with the Hero's current condition, not even Mao could bring himself to keep the Hero awake. Mao sat on the opposite side of the bed, hesitating to lay down  
"We'll talk later Almaz." Mao decided, before pulling the Hero closer to him  
"But, Mao!" Almaz shouted, before cringing in pain more  
"You need to sleep Fake Hero!" Mao replied, wrapping his arms protectively around the young Hero

No matter how much Almaz wanted to begin arguing Mao He found himself falling asleep, Mao's embrace making him feel secure.  
Almaz couldn't help himself, finally drifting off as he mentally beat himself up for being so week, yawning before relaxing completely, much to the relief of the young Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

The young Hero woke up first. The pain from earlier had finally weakened, Almaz smiled gently as he felt the young Dean stir slightly in his sleep. The events from earlier on replayed over and over in his mind, the young Hero had been through so much in such a short period of time. The Hero had not only heard words he thought a demon would never say, but he's now experiencing what he never thought possible.  
The Hero squealed pained as the Dean held on tighter, nuzzling gently into the Hero's stomach "Nnnnnnn?" The Dean groaned, hearing the young Hero whine "Lord Mao?" Almaz asked "Nnnnn shut up." Mao groaned still fast asleep, which only made Almaz angry "Lord Mao!" Almaz shouted, to get only a grunt in return as he buried himself further into the Hero's stomach. Almaz whined nervously as his cheeks turned red. The Dean continued to shift to get more comfortable, soon enough giving up and opening his eyes tiredly.  
"What now, Fake Hero?" Mao groaned, looking up at the younger demon with nothing short of annoyance across his face "I, can't breathe." Almaz whined, as the Dean loosened his grip, suddenly looking down "What's wrong?"  
"You, divorced Sapphire?" Mao asked, a guilty look across his face "She tried to kill me when she found out I was becoming a demon."  
"So, it was my fault?" Mao asked again

"Don't say that." Almaz sighed, unable to fight with the demon, but also unable to agree, the Dean moved further up, not liking the discomfort he was faced with "It's because of me you're a demon isn't it?" Mao asked, the look of guilt only getting worse.  
"Sapphire was getting more and more homicidal anyways, it would have happened sooner or later." Almaz admitted, as the Dean buried himself nervously into the young Hero's shoulder "Almaz, did she ever actually hurt you?" Mao asked "W-why would you ask this?" Almaz replied, shuddering slightly "You were bruised while I was experimenting." Mao admitted Almaz remained silent, trying to turn away from the Dean, finding it difficult with how Mao was positioned "Almaz?" Mao asked "Twice..." Almaz sighed, looking away from the young Dean

Mao looked angrily at the Hero "And you just put up with this?" Mao muttered, "When you always could have come here? I'm your Master, I have to help you don't I?"  
"I, I don't know..." Almaz sighed once more, tears forming in his eyes, as he started breathing unevenly. burying himself into the Dean before completely breaking down "I just didn't know what to do."  
Mao wrapped his arms around the Hero as to two sat up, Almaz sniffling, his beathing unsteady as tears continued falling from his eyes "Almaz, you're fine now, you're coming in here." Mao commanded "I'm not going to stand idly by while an obedient servant gets needlessly hurt."  
"T-thanks, Lord Mao." Almaz said, sniffling again, before Mao grabbed him

"We'll get your stuff when you calm down." Mao said, grabbing the Hero's shoulders "Okay?"  
Almaz nodded, looking at the concern in the Dean's eyes "Are you okay?" Mao asked "I can't have a servant hurt can I?"  
"I-I'm fine." The young Hero said, a small smile on his face Mao blushed slightly, seeing the slightly joyful look in the young Hero's eyes. Noticing the younger bury himself into Mao again, trying to hold back the tears remaining. Mao placed his arms around the other, as the Hero began allowing the tears to flow down his face once more.

Mao looked nervously as the Hero broke down once more, pulling the Hero in front of him, before pressing their faces together.  
The young Hero's eyes widened, before they parted "Lord, Mao?" Almaz asked, noticing the intense shade of red across the young Dean's face "I-I..." Mao cursed to himself, not quite sure how to back up the action he just did, just remaining silent as the Hero shuffled uneasily before smiling slightly "Thanks, Lord Mao." Almaz smiled, bringing the Dean closer "Let's go get your stuff." Mao smirked "Sapphire should be gone."

Almaz jumped up, running to the bag of clothes he brought, he was planning on going back sometime in a few weeks to get some more. Picking out a french green coat with black trim, a black shirt that by this point, came slightly above where he'd like it to, a pair of black pants with green shoes.  
"Nnnn?" Mao mumbled, a small blush appearing across his cheeks as he grabbed the Hero once again "You okay?"  
"I'm fine, but, are you?" Almaz whined nervously "Nnnnnnnnnn?" Mao mumbled again, now comfortable against the Hero's chest "Mao?" Almaz asked, a bit scared by the Dean's reaction and all around closeness, pulling him away. "Can we go?" Almaz asked awkwardly Mao nodded, pulling himself together as his face became a more intense hue of red

The young Hero lead the way, the Dean walking close behind him, still blushing slightly "Mao? You coming?" Almaz asked, extending a hand to the other Mao looked nervously, refusing the offer, as they approached the room Almaz and Sapphire used to share. Opening the door they saw the young Princess reading at the small desk beside the bed, she turned around, her eyes half closed from exaustion "Oh, Almaz, you're back?" Sapphire smiled, a smile that quickly fell as Mao walked into the room "What's he doing here?"  
"I'm here for the Fake Hero's stuff." Mao muttered "Wh-what!" Sapphire shouted "Almaz why is he taking your stuff!"  
"I'm moving into his room." Almaz smiled, the young Princess' face darkening "You're LEAVING!" Sapphire screamed, as Almaz grabbed the few belongings he had. "Where do you think you're going!" Sapphire screamed again, pulling a sword on him, Mao getting between them once again "You bruised the Fake Hero. Hurting such an obedient servant is unacceptable!" Mao shouts, shoving Almaz out of the room before leaving himself.

Almaz shook "She was going to kill me, wasn't she?"  
"Think I'll let her anywhere near a servant?" Mao smiled, pulling the Hero closer as he began blushing again "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn?"  
"M-Mao?" Almaz whined "Nnnnn?" Mao numbled again "Mao? What are you doing?"  
"Nnnn, shut up Fake Hero." Mao muttered "Thanks for all your help." Almaz said with a smile

Mao looked miserably at the Hero, a plan on examining him once more for helping him so much. "Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." Mao smirked "I'm, sorry for all I'm putting you through." Almaz sighed Mao approached his door, opening it quickly "Don't worry about it Almaz." Mao sighed, taking the few items, a pillow, a blanket, and his old outfit, as he placed them by his bed "Just remember, watch your OWN back around your Princess." Mao sighed, throwing the pillow and blanket on his bed. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Hero had tried his hardest to keep his distance from Sapphire, who he swore he saw everywhere. For a month now they had gone without talking. Of course, that meant Almaz and Beryl hadn't seen each other either.  
This had started to bug the young Hero, who, of course, missed his two friends dearly. He found himself unable to remain focused on anything, no matter how important the task was. It got to the point where he'd be brought to the nurses office on a bi-daily basis at least.

"Fake Hero!" The young Dean shouted, not even so much as getting a grunt from the next room over "Fake H-hero?" Mao repeated, a questioning tone replacing the angered one a few moments before. The Dean hadn't seen the young Hero all day. It was actually beginning to bother him. Sitting on his bed, he tried his hardest to think of where the Hero could possibly be at this point. So many places were ruled out almost instantly, only three other places remained. Mao cursed silently, knowing exactly where to look for the younger Hero.

Mao muttered angrily as he stormed through the halls of the Evil Academy, being stopped by Beryl "Mao?" Beryl asked, as the young Dean stopped in his tracks. "Have you seen Princess Sapphire? She didn't show up to class today."  
"No, I'm looking for the Fake Hero." Mao sighed  
"You don't think, the Princes attacked him, do you?" Beryl asked, a panicked look taking hold as the young Dean realized the possibility as well.  
"We, we have to head over there!" Mao shouts, a strong fear evident in his eyes Beryl nodded before grabbing the Dean's hand, running quickly towards the young Princess' room.  
Mao muttered to himself, silently cursing the young Princess. "Mao, he'll be fine." Beryl smiled, as they approached the door

Mao swung it open, his eyes widened as he noticed the two passed out together, his eyes closed "YOU deal with this Beryl." Mao shouts, jolting the two awake as he turned and left "Lord, Mao?" Almaz asked, looking at the young Dean who walked awkwardly away.

The young Dean stormed down the hall, a dangerous mix of emotion stirred through him, walking straight towards the Heart Bank. Just looking at the person who instantly allowed him into his heart. Walking past the residents who were trying to talk to him, he waltzed straight to the core of his Heart, the Heart vault, which was still wide open. "Mao, you finally showed up."  
"Shut up." Mao muttered, taking off his glasses, placing them in his pocket, before falling to his knees as tears fell from his eyes "Why the hell..."  
The True Heart remained silent, kneeling down to the young Dean  
"Does it hurt so damn much?" Mao sobbed, slamming a fist into the floor of the Heart "I... I feel like I've been torn in two..."  
The True Heart didn't know how to reply, he just sat there, remaining silent as the young Dean drove himself further into depression "Mao!" A voice called from the outer reaches of the heart. The young Dean brushed it aside, standing up before approaching the Heart Vault. "Mao!" The voice shouts again, growing closer as hasty footsteps approached the centre of the heart.

Mao came seconds away from praying they would just pass him by, the footsteps got close as two arms wrapped tightly around the young Dean, "Mao? Mao is it you?" the familiar voice asked, as Mao shook with anger, depression, and a new extreme of betrayal. The events from just minutes earlier replayed in his head, as the True Heart came up, seperating the two.  
"Almaz, you've tortured Mao enough." True Heart said, looking the other in the eye  
"N-no, it was all..." Almaz sighed, "Mao, I'm so sorry."  
"Shut up FAKE Hero!" Mao shouted, turning towards the Hero "You shouldn't be able to be anywhere near my heart!"  
"I told them I was going to mine..." Almaz admitted  
"Get out of here Almaz!" Mao yelled, trying to hold himself back from crying in front of the young Hero, who made no sudden motion to leave.

Almaz was soon shoved, or more, thrown across the open area of the Heart Vault "I said get out!" Mao screamed, falling to his knees once more "Fake Hero, this is your damn fault."  
"Lord Mao, I, I'm just so sorry." Almaz whined, getting up uneasily, gripping his stomach "Nnn?"  
"Just, get out of here Fake Hero." Mao sighed, unwelcomed tears falling from his eyes  
The young Hero looked up at the other, seeing the unwanted emotion the young Hero had caused "Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, a pained look on his face as he slowly walked up to the other, wrapping his arms around the other. The Dean was pressed gently against the Hero's stomach. The young Hero shed a few unwelcomed tears himself, seeing what he had been putting the Dean through, before hearing the shorter mutter "You're getting fat, Fake Hero."

The Hero didn't quite know what to say, he wasn't sure if the Dean meant that to be funny, or just to be cruel. A small cringe came from him as he struggled to hold the young Dean, who held a sinister smile as tears continued to fall. "M-Mao, that was, just, mean."  
Mao's face brightened a bit, knowing he had hit a soft spot with the Hero "It's true." Mao replied  
The Hero let go, standing up as the other did the same "Mao, you're just trying to be mean now."  
"And you deserve every word of it Fake Hero!" Mao shouts "After... what you did!"  
"Mao, I'm... I don't know how to make it up to you." Almaz sighed, now hurt by the cruel words Mao flung at him

Mao sighed, grabbing the Hero's hand, waving goodbye to the True Heart who started snickering as they left. The young Dean leading him back to his room. "What- are you doing?"  
"Almaz, I want you to stay away from Sapphire." Mao commanded  
Almaz nodded, questioning whether to listen or not  
"I also want you to swear your loyalty to me and me alone!" Mao shouts  
"R-right, Lord Mao!" Almaz replied

"Sir Mao!" Sapphire shouts, running into the room "What are you making Almaz do!"  
"Get out of here!" Mao screams  
"What are you doing to Almaz!" Sapphire replies  
"I haven't done anything!"  
"Can you be trusted, demon!"

Almaz looked angrily at Sapphire "Says the one sticking up for a demon!" Mao replies  
Sapphire looked at Mao "He used to be human before you came along!"  
Almaz couldn't help but standing in between them "Princess, I chose to be a demon."  
"Almaz, why?" Sapphire asked "We could have still been together."  
"I, I had to keep my promise to Mao." Almaz sighed  
"But why!" Sapphire shouts

Almaz remained silent, looking awkwardly at both of them, who were staring intently "I... I..." Almaz stuttered, his cheeks turning red "I've fallen in love with Lord Mao!" Almaz shouts, before running off  
"You're the reason we're divorced Mao!" Sapphire shouts, walking after the Hero "If something happens to him, it'll be the death of you!"  
"Fake Hero?" Mao sighed, heading in the opposite direction of Sapphire "He went THIS way, Princess!"

The young Dean travelled through the abandoned halls of the school. A small whine heard in the distance "Almaz?" Mao asked, hearing the echo, and a sudden shuffle "Almaz!" Mao shouts, running up, seeing the Hero backing away  
"Lord, Mao?" Almaz asked, an intense tint of red on his cheeks "You came after me?"  
Mao looked awkwardly at the young Hero, grabbing his arm once more, leading him back towards his room "Fake Hero, don't try that again." Mao sighed  
The young Hero questioned the tone in Mao's voice, running up beside him before shifting Mao's grip to his hand "Nnnn?"  
The Dean edged awkwardly away from the younger Hero "Almaz?"  
"Nnnnnn?" Almaz replied, looking innocently up at the other, nudging into him

Mao had become quite nervous of the Hero's closeness as he moved on ahead "I'll meet you there, don't let Sapphire find you!" Mao shouts, wanting to more get away than anything else  
"Mao?" Almaz asked, slowing his pace down

The young Dean walked into the room, still slightly angered at the Hero's betrayal. The young Dean sighed before mumbling what he couldn't even make out, hearing footsteps approaching the door.  
The young Hero opened the door slowly, before even shutting the door he fell to the young Dean's feet. "Lord Mao, I'm willing to do anything for your forgiveness!"  
"W-what? H-how?" Mao asked, nervously eyeing the young Hero  
Almaz nervously removed the jacket he so preciously wore, placing it gently on the floor. "I'm willing to make up for it with my body."  
From that moment on, the situation in the room was rather awkward.


	12. Chapter 12

The young Dean yawned, having barely slept after the events from the day before, "Nnnn, Fake Hero?" Mao asked, yawning once more. His eyes glued on the young Hero curled up beside him "Fake Hero?"  
"Nnnn." Almaz mumbled, moving awkwardly before tiredly opening his eyes. Immediately burying himself into the Dean's shoulder "Mao?" Almaz whined "What, did we do?"  
Mao remained perfectly silent, the true reality of the situation beginning to sink in "Get ready Fake Hero." Mao finally spoke "We're going to ruin Beryl's class."  
Almaz hastily got ready, retrieving a new outfit from the bag "I'm really going to need to grab more clothes from home soon." Almaz said, grabbing the small medal from the coat he wore the previous day, placing it on the shirt he was now wearing, which already had a tear in the edge of one sleeve. "Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, seeing the Dean tiredly walk out of his lab "Are, you sure you want to go now?"  
"Don't question me Fake Hero." Mao muttered walking to the door, suddenly freezing "Lord Mao?"  
"The door was open..." Mao stuttered, the Hero froze "W-what!" Almaz shouts, running up beside Mao. The door appeared to be open part way.  
"There is no way, I must have gotten up or something." Mao said, panic evident in his voice

The Hero was guillable enough to believe the young Dean in a heartbeat, as they both walked out of the room, and towards the Delinquent's class. "Lord Mao?" Almaz asked "Nnn, what is it Almaz" Mao replied, a tone far calmer than usual "I-I'm so sorry." Almaz sighed, hanging his head heavy with the guilt from the previous day. The Dean was hesitant to forgive him, even still he wanted to just snap, but Almaz had proved his loyalty.  
"Fake Hero?" Mao asked, approaching the Hero, as he wrapped a single arm around the other, before realizing how truly awkward it was to be around the Hero. Almaz lifted his head and smiled lightly at the other

They approached the Delinquent teacher's class, as Mao carelessly flung the door open. Beryl was sitting at her desk, papers strung about. She snapped her head up when the door nearly broke as it hit the wall. "Mao? Almaz? What are you two doing here?"  
"Trying to ruin your class." Mao replied "Though it appears to be ruined already."  
"Can you two come back later? I'm trying to get some paperwork done." Beryl asked, smiling at the two "No way Beryl!" Mao shouted, looking annoyed at the short Delinquent who seemed bent on arguing "I don't see why you're so hostile today Mao." Beryl laughed, standing up as the young Dean shouted in frustration "Lord Mao! There's no point in trying to ruin something that practically doesn't exist!" Almaz shouts, grabbing Mao's arm "Let's just come back when she has students."  
"Nnnnnnn, fine, come on Fake Hero." Mao sighed, seeing Almaz smile and leave the room, before walking towards the door himself as the bell rang "Oh, and Mao?" Beryl said smiling "Hmm?"  
"Next time, close your door." Beryl snickered, sitting back at her desk Mao turned a deep shade of red "W-what?"  
Beryl smiled innocently I closed the door most of the way, but I didn't want to startle you two."  
"B-Beryl, what do you think you saw!" Mao asked nervously, Beryl just smiled back at him "Don't worry about that, it's the other students you should be worried about. Word's been spreading around the school about last night." Beryl replied "Don't be too close to the Hero, but don't leave him alone."  
"R-right." Mao agreed "T-that was, only to prove his loyalty though."  
Beryl laughed "Mao, we're friends, rivals, you can be honest with me."

"Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, re-entering the room "Is everything okay?"  
"Beryl knows, Almaz." Mao sighed "Knows what?" Almaz asked, wrapping his arms around the Dean "I'm not the only one Mao, a lot of students know too." Beryl added in, repeating it so the young Hero would hear "B-Beryl, shut up!" Mao Shouts "It's not important!"  
"What, wasn't?" Almaz asks "For the last time... he..." Mao sighed "Was just proving his loyalty."  
Beryl laughed again as Almaz came to a sudden realization, his eyes widened as he shook nervously "Lord Mao, she doesn't mean..."  
"The door was open, the entire time Almaz." Mao muttered, a reddened glow evident enough to make the Dean hide his face in Almaz's shoulder

Quick footsteps were heard coming towards the class, the door swung open as the Princess stood there, breathing heavily. "Miss Beryl! Did you hear!"  
"Hear, what?" Mao asked, looking angrily at Sapphire, who jumped when she saw not just Mao, but Almaz standing there.  
"Sir Mao! Almaz!" Sapphire shouts, nothing short of surprised "N-nothing!"  
"No, really, I want to know." Mao commanded "Seriously, it's nothing." Sapphire replied, looking awkwardly at the young Hero "P-princess?" Almaz asked, noticing the glare she gave him as she got closer "What are you..."  
A violent kiss muffled the Hero, Sapphire stepped back a touch, breathing heavily more from shock than anything else, before yelling in the Hero's face "Fool! Why would you choose him over me!"  
Mao by this point was less than a second away from breaking free from Almaz Almaz looked at the princess "W-what!"  
"I heard rumours that you and Mao ha..."  
"Shut up!" Mao screamed, as the bell to begin class went off "It's true, isn't it!" Sapphire shouts, staring daggers at both the Dean and the young Hero "W-what's true?" Almaz asked innocently "Fake Hero, shut up!"

The Princess hit the ground, screaming in an obviously fake pain. The young Hero, as guillable as he is, fell for it and knelt down to help her, as she begged to be brought to the Nurse's office "You're, kidding, right Princess?" Mao sighed, as the young Hero picked her up "I'll be back in just a few minutes." Almaz said, smiling at the others.

Minutes had passed, becoming almost two hours since the young Hero left "Mao?" Beryl asked, looking nervously at the Dean "Do you think Almaz is okay?"  
Mao glared at the Delinquent, even he had started to question Almaz's safety "Hmm?" Mao asked, as if he wasn't at all concerned about the young Hero "Mao, he's been alone for almost two hours! What, if he's hurt?""  
"It would be his own fault, if he decided to put himself at risk by not only believing the Princess' fake pain, but running off on his own, he deserves whatever he gets!" Mao shouted, as Beryl stood up, smacking him in the face "Mao, our friend might be hurt, we have to help him!" Beryl yells "Don't tell me what I should be doing Beryl!" Mao shouts, looking angrily at the worried Delinquent before sighing "Fine..."  
"What?" Beryl asks "I... let's go." Mao sighed once more, the young Delinquent smiled, as the bell dismissing those from class rang. The two walked out of the room, hearing students snicker as Mao passed them

Something caught the Dean's eye, a small glimmer of, something on the floor "N-no way..." Mao stutters, picking up the small object, the word HERO in bold letters above the Evil Academy symbol "No.."  
"What is it Mao?" Beryl asks, walking up to the Dean, who held the medal preciously "Something happened to Almaz." Mao replied, showing the medal to Beryl "We have, to find him..."  
Beryl nodded, as they continued walking through the halls. Mao looked nervously around "Fake Hero!" Mao shouted, hearing nothing but his own echo in reply "Damn, where are you?"  
"Almaz?" Beryl called, looking as well as she could down the darker hallways Mao began muttering somethig to himself, Beryl looked up at the Dean seeing the mix of emotions displayed on his face "Mao?"  
"S-shut up." Mao sighed, sitting down against a wall, cursing to himself as the other looked at him, her face portraying sorrow "Mao, we're going to find him, but we have to keep moving."

Mao nodded as he stood up, wandering back to the path they were travelling, noticing a quickly strengthening scent of blood in the air. The young Dean grew nervous, seeing someone coming into view, their heavy breathing echoing off the hallway walls, "F-fake Hero?" Mao asked, noticing more and more details on the body. The poor victim remained still, as Mao stopped at it's feet. "A-Almaz!"  
The Dean knelt down, seeing the younger Hero on the ground barely conscious "Almaz! What happened!" Mao asked, noticing the extreme damage done to his wing, the other simply buried himself into the Dean, shaking uncontrollably "Almaz?" Beryl asks, a devistated look across her face, seeing the blood falling from the wing "We need to get him to the Nurse's Office now Mao!"  
Mao nodded, as the other gripped the Dean as best he could, his grip was incredibly weak. He looked up at Mao, the look in Almaz's eyes sent shivers down Mao's spine "Who, did this to you?" Mao asks, hastily moving towards the Nurse's Office.  
The young Hero didn't answer, he just kept his grip on Mao, no matter how weak it was "Hang in there Almaz!" Beryl shouted, looking fearfully at the young Hero "We'll get you better soon! I promise!"

Almaz found himself having a harder time to remain conscious, his wing hurt more than he could imagine "Nnnn?" Almaz quietly groaned, opening his eyes more to see Mao carrying him somewhere, Beryl had been consoling him. They entered the main area of the school, the students looking only to notice how close the two were, rather than the torn wing, as they entered the Nurse's Office "Hello, who's hurt this time?" The green haired cleric sighed, looking at the young Hero, before gasping at the sight "How long has he been like this?"  
"We don't know." Beryl says, looking nervously at the Hero "Put him down, on his stomach, not his back!" The young Cleric shouts Mao glared at her, looking at the Hero, a few moments couldn't be too bad "You look familiar." Mao says, looking cautiously at the girl as he put Almaz down gently "I shouldn't. Either way, name's Steve." Steve said with a smirk, placing her hands over the Hero "Steve? But you look like a gi.."  
"Stop, right there, I am a girl. My parents were just morons is all. Wait until you meet my brother Julia."  
"I don't want to." Mao sighs "But you will, he's kind of a delinquent." Steve sighed, her hands glowing green, the glow soon surrounding Almaz "Wait, younger, purple hair, seems to have a thing for shirts torn in the stomach?" Beryl asks "Yeah, you know him?" Steve asks, the glow slowly weakening as Almaz's wing was beginning to heal "He's in my first period class." Beryl laughs

Steve removed her hands from the young Hero "Just give him about ten minutes and he'll be fine." Steve smiled "How much do I owe you?" Mao mutters "Don't worry about it." Steve laughs, a much more chipper voice than before, her face darkened "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
Mao looked in confusion as the young Cleric argued with herself, before finally screaming and storming off "What was.." Beryl began, pausing as she realized it's not even worth questioning The Dean looked at the Young Hero who began squirming as he moved to his side, his eyes opening slowly "M-Mao?"  
"Almaz!" Mao shouts, as the Hero sat up painfully "Don't move too fast Almaz." Beryl says, trying to get him to lay back on his stomach "Your wings still need time to heal!"  
"I, I can't keep laying on my stomach, isn't it bad for the child?" Almaz asks Mao shrugged, honestly having no clue about that field. Almaz cringed, a lesser wave of pain shocking him "Almaz, what happened?" Mao asked, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger "The Princess, was only pretending, she walked off with a false limp, so I followed after her and..." Almaz stuttered, burying himself into the Dean, before wrapping his arms around Mao as tears fell from his eyes "So, Sapphire did this?" Mao asked, closing his eyes as Almaz nodded, still shaking uncontrollably 


	13. Chapter 13

The young Hero tried to stand, only to have a sharp pain pulse through him "Almaz" Mao muttered "Don't strain yourself"  
"Don't worry Lord Mao." Almaz whined, stepping towards the Dean "Thank you."  
Mao turned away " What sort of Master would I be?"  
A sudden shout from Almaz shocked the young Dean, turning to see the Hero's wing twitching as he cringed in pain "Lord Mao..." Almaz whined "I want to go back."  
"I know." Mao sighed, wrapping an arm gently around the other's waist "Beryl, I'm gonna bring Almaz to our room."  
"Stay close to him Mao!" Beryl shouts, the Dean nodded, slowly walking away.

Almaz looked at the shorter Dean, noticing how casual he was even with how close he was to the young Hero "Almaz, don't run off anymore." Mao muttered "Most demons are merciless and won't hesitate to attack for the slightest thing." Mao admitted, bringing the Hero a bit closer as they approached their room, quickly opening the door as Mao pushed him lightly onto the bed "Get some sleep."  
"Please, no, Lord Mao." Almaz cried, looking at the door "M-Mao, the door?"  
Mao nodded, closing the door before returning to the young Hero "Almaz..." Mao sighed "Why won't you go to sleep?"  
"You'll leave!" Almaz shouts, crying as the young Dean wrapped his arms around Mao "I won't."  
"Pro..." Almaz paused, Mao sighed. The bone/b point the Hero needed to trust him too.  
"Fake Hero." Mao muttered, sitting beside the young Hero "Would it help if I promised?"

Normally a Demon wouldn't hesitate to break a promise, but the health of his servant was at stake "N-not really." Almaz admits "So you're saying, you no longer trust me?" Mao sighed "You said yourself you wouldn't think twice about breaking a promise." Almaz whines The Dean brought the younger Hero closer "Almaz, rest." Mao began "I-if you truly consider me a..." Mao cringed, what he was about to say had to be said, but, the general concept made him ill "Friend, you'd, trust me."  
Almaz paused "M-Mao... I.." stuttering, the young Hero couldn't find any way to reply "Sleep, Fake Hero!" Mao commanded, shoving him onto a larger pillow Almaz shook his head, wrapping his arms around the other "N-no way, Lord Mao..."  
"Almaz! You're still hurt, you need to rest!" shouted, the Hero shook his head "Don't leave me alone..."

A knock at the door shocked both the Dean, and his young Hero "Sir Mao?"  
Almaz jumped, burying his head into the Dean's chest "Please, don't answer the door." Almaz whispered, at the point of getting on his knees begging the Dean Sapphire opened the door, completely uninvited "Almaz? What happened?" Sapphire asked The young Princess approached the Hero, which made Mao stand up, guarding him protectively "Get away from him, bPrincess/b!" Mao shouts, "Almaz has been hurt enough!"  
"W-what?" Sapphire asked, looking at the Hero, who bore a petrified look across his face "M-Mao!" Almaz shouted, backng up before inevitably falling off the bed, painfully hitting the ground "You told!" Sapphire screamed, trying to run towards the Hero, quickly being stopped by Mao "Almaz is pregnant, do you want to hurt the child too?" Mao muttered half-heartedly Sapphire smacked Mao, letting go as he was taken by surprise, quickly jumping back to block her from getting to the Hero "Do you really think I'm going to let you get him?" Mao asked, prepared to draw his sword if needed "Mao!" Sapphire shouted "He brought it on himself!"  
"What the hell are you talking about!" Mao shouts "He dropped me." Sapphire laughed "P-Princess!" Almaz shouted "Anyone who mistreats a Princess deserves a punishment!" Sapphire shouts Mao remained silent "This social power, similar to being the decendant of the Overlord, right?"  
"L-Lord Mao! How is this relevant?"  
"A demon must always use their political power to their advantage." Mao smirks "A, demon?" Sapphire asked "Fool! I'm no demon!"  
"Not physically, but you sure have the personality of one." Mao chuckled, his glasses fogging up "Is all this exposure of demons, having the same effect as replacing one's title!"  
"W-what! No! I just, don't think a lady should be mistreated, especially not a princess." Sapphire sighed, shaking her head

This made Mao laugh, disbelief struck "Well, you're no angel." Mao snickered "What!" Sapphire screamed, a look of horror and disgust now replaced the anger "You're trying to attack a Hero while he's already down, pretty pathetic, not even a demon would try it." Mao chuckled, the look in his eyes were as though he were challenging the Princess "Fool! He only told half the story! You'd do the same thing! If you had heard he had dropped me.."  
"That's your explaination on why you tore his wing?" Mao sighed "You've sunk lower than even the Superhero."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sapphire muttered "Well, anyone with a brain would realize, a demon's extras, such as the wings or horns, are very sensitive to touch. Often used to manipulate, or even more common., to kill the other. The wings have main blood vessels running through them, even the slightest cut could be fatal to any winged demon." Mao explained "You mean I could have killed Almaz?" Sapphire asked, dropping the ready-to-kill pose "If Beryl and I hadn't gotten there when we did, he might have been." Mao replied, a serious tone in his voice as he looked at the Princess "A-Almaz, I'm so sorry." Sapphire sighed "I had no idea..."

Almaz, however, was just as shocked about this as the Princess "Mao, why haven't I ever seen you use that before?"  
"I used to be the number one honour student in the Netherworld, remember Fake Hero? I just let others do the majourity of the attack, and take the final attack for the experience." Mao laughed "I've noticed..." Almaz muttered, a very low tone that the Dean barely heard "What was bthat/b, Fake Hero?" Mao asked, his anger turning on the other, making Almaz quickly regret his words "I-I didn't mean it that way, Lord Mao!" Almaz shouted By this point, Mao had forgotten about trying to get the Hero to sleep "I should expell you for such actions Sapphire."  
"S-S-Sir Mao, please, I'd do anything to stay in the school!" Sapphire begged, making Mao smile "That's your first mistake."  
"What?" Sapphire asked "Trying to make up for demonic actions, when they're usually praised in the Netherworld." Mao sighed "You mean..." Sapphire began "You're not expelled." Mao muttered "Sir Mao! Thank you!" Sapphire shouts, the urge to hug the Dean overwhelmed as she wrapped her arms around him "G-get away me!" Mao yells, trying desperately to push her off

Sapphire shouted once again "Thank you Sir Mao!"  
"Sapphire! Get away from me before I change my mind!" Mao commands, the young Hero looked at the two curiously Letting go of the Dean, the young Princess spoke "S-sorry, Sir Mao."  
Standing up, the Hero walked up to Mao "I-is everything okay?"  
Mao remained silent, sending the princess out of the room "L-Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, as the Hero got closer "Almaz, are you okay?" Mao muttered, "Quite a demon that Princess would make."  
Almaz sighed, turning around "No, she's just impulsive."  
"That didn't look 'impulsive' to me." Mao snickered, before having his shirt grabbed by Almaz "She's been through a lot in the past few years, Mao! Give her a break!"  
Mao struggled to break free, the young Hero had lifted him off the ground, using his height to his advantage "Fake Hero! Put me down!"  
"Not until you agree to take it easy on the Princess!" Almaz shouts, bringing the Dean closer "Fake Hero? A-Almaz! Put me down bnow/b!" Mao commanded, shoving the Hero as best he could, catching the younger off balance as he fell over "M-Mao! What was that for!"  
"You obey ME, remember Fake Hero!" Mao shouts, slamming a fist into the younger Hero, who screamed as it hit, causing Mao to flinch "Almaz?"  
The young Hero glared daggers at the Dean "You can get off me now."  
"Almaz, are..." Mao caught himself, sighing before standing up "I'm still an honour student, I don't need to concern myself with the likes of you!"  
"M-Mao!" Almaz yelled, crossing his arms "Then I guess I'm not your servant anymore either."  
"You're my servant whether you want to be or not!" Mao shouts

Almaz grabbed his chest, the spot where the shorter demon hit was obviously bruising "You're as bad as the Princess, Mao."  
"What's that supposed to mean, Fake Hero!" Mao shouts, seeing Almaz nervously remove his shirt to show the bruising area "A-Almaz!"  
The young Dean ran nervously up to the Hero "You tried to take me from this, remember?"  
Mao looked at the younger Hero "Almaz..." Mao sighed, realizing the truth of the Hero's statement "I..."  
"Just, just leave me alone Mao."  
"No way! What if you get ambushed again!" Mao shouts "You're, my favourite servant."  
Almaz froze, if he were to get captured, it would be pinned on Mao, and though part of him currently wanted that, he realized he could never live it down "I can't leave you alone." Mao sighed "N-not after, you proved so loyal to me."  
Almaz's cheeks flared red "M-Mao!"  
"Almaz, are you okay?" Mao asked, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he buried himself in the uninjured area of the Hero's chest "I'll be fine Mao." Almaz smiled, a frown quickly returning "I-I'm sorry."  
Mao looked up at the younger Hero, the words would never escape the mouth of a true Demon, straining himself to try to say it to shut the Hero up "What are you sorry about?"  
"E-everything, I'm just, so sorry!" Almaz shouts, wrapping his arms tightly around the Dean, who didn't hesitate to return the gesture "Almaz, get some rest." Mao smiled, remembering his earlier goal "We're going to have a long day tomorrow."  
"W-what! You expect me to just lay down and sleep, when I know you'll leave!"  
"I won't leave! I told you that." Mao yelled, yawning, though refused to admit he was also tired "W-why now though?" Almaz asked, looking nervously at the Hero "You need to grab more clothes don't you? I'll take you to your house tomorrow."  
"L-Lord Mao?" Almaz questioned "T-thank you."

The young Dean didn't reply, just shoving his Hero back onto the pillow "Now, go to sleep or I'm not bringing you."  
"R-right." Almaz smiled, yawning himself, as the Dean laid down beside him, not hesitating to grab the young Hero "G-good night, Lord Mao."  
"Yeah yeah, night Almaz." the Dean practically growled as he tried to sleep, the Hero first turning, grabbing the Dean

Both hated to admit it, but they were quite comfortable, getting to the later hours of the night, the school would become quite cold. The Dean was actually surprised above anything else to find a way to keep warm, even if that meant being so clingy to the young Hero "Nnnnn?" The Dean sounded in his sleep The young Hero still hadn't managed to fall asleep "Yes, Lord Mao?"  
"Nnnnn, Almaz, go to sleep. Nnnnnn." Mao sighed, moving his location "Y-yes, Sir." Almaz replied The two fell asleep, quite comfortable with the company of the other being so close. Easily falling asleep, to sleep soundly through the night. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Young Hero woke up, instantly feeling the heat source he was so dependant on the previous night "Mao?" Almaz asked, looking at the empty spot beside him "And he wonders why I don't trust him."  
"Wonders what?" The Dean asks, turning around the face the Hero "L-Lord Mao! You're here!" Almaz shouts, curiously looking at the object in front of the other "W-what's that?"  
"Geoffrey X. He's been recently malfunctioning." Mao sighed "Even with my one, point, eight, million E.Q. I can't figure it out!"  
"Malfunctioning?" Almaz asked, a confused look struck, as the Dean spoke once more "He's been teaching me the ways of being a Delinquent, rather than an Honour Student." Mao muttered "How the hell did the Superhero manage?"  
"Have you thought of maybe programming the Superhero's personality as Geoffrey?" Almz asked, the Dean suddenly stared daggers at him "You're telling me to take the personality of that bastard Superhero!"  
"I was just thinking, maybe it could be a better Geoffrey!" Almaz stuttered Mao looks at him, the familiar unsteady breath took the young Hero by surprise "Fake Hero, that's ingenius! Glad I thought of it!"  
"But I..."  
"Always get others to do the hard work before trying to yourself." Mao huffed, looking excitedly at the robotic Geoffrey, even Almaz had to admit it was well built.  
Almaz sighed, the Dean hadn't changed a bit, still as rash and excitable as ever. "Lord Mao?"  
"Hmmm, what is it Almaz?"  
"How long have you been awake?" Almaz asked, looking at the Dean with tired eyes "Long enough to know you snore in your sleep Fake Hero." Mao grunted, tinkering around with the robot once more "W-what!" Almaz shouts "I've never snored in my life!"  
Mao laughed, seeing Almaz pout made him laugh harder "You drool in your sleep you know..." Almaz sighed "Huh!" Mao jumped, dropping his wrench to the floor, the smug looik across his face had dropped, his cheeks turned red "I do not!"  
"Sure you do! You're always drooling on me in your sleep you know!" Almaz shouts The young Hero faced the Dean, the tension in the room building

Mao screamed in anger, before turning back around, picking up his wrench, and resuming his work on Geoffrey X. Almaz grabbed his sword from his bag, placing it in a holder on his side before turning to the door. "Fake Hero? Where do you think you're going?"  
"Out!" Almaz shouted, opening the door. Mao was faced with a glare of hatred as Almaz slammed the door shut "Fake Hero!" Mao yelled, the Young Hero just put himself at a high risk

"He's... just so insensitive!" Almaz practically growled to himself, looking back at the floor, new bloodstains travelled in a path to the Nurse's office, most likely from his run in with Sapphire. "Why can't he just keep that to himself!"  
"Are you talking about the boss?" A shorter demon asked, finally wearing something to show his name "Chewie?" Almaz asked, looking down towards the other "What did the boss do, weddo?" Chewie asked, looking deviously at the Hero "N-nothing, I mean, everything, I mean..." Almaz found himself in a loop, he didn't want to take the time to explain to Chewie the petty argument they just had "The boss cares a lot about you."  
"I...I know..." Almaz sighed "I guess I should be lucky to be favoured by an Overlord."  
Chewie nodded, as the bell rang, dismissing Delinquents for lunch, Almaz waved to him "I've got to go! I'm trying to meet up with the Princess and Ms. Beryl for lunch!"  
Chewie shrugged, walking away as Almaz opened the doors to the Cafeteria, grabbing the disgusting looking food before seeing Sapphire, Beryl, Kyoko, and Asuka all sitting at a lunch table together

"A-Almaz?" The young Princess asked,, as the Hero sat down beside her "Hm?" Almaz replied, taking a bite of the greyed blob in front of him. No matter how horrid it tasted, it felt good to finally sit down for a half-decent, meal.  
"Did you and Mao ha..."  
"No, he accused me of snoring." Almaz sighed, cheeks turning slightly red "That's all! You used to snore all the time Almaz!"  
Beryl finally tuned in, after finishing another lunch, running up before coming back with another uneaten lunch. She sighed, before looking up to see the Hero "Almaz? Where's Mao?"  
"Back in his room." Almaz replied, smiling at the Delinquent who seemed to be having problems finishing the meal, offering another bowl to Almaz, who greatfully took it "Thank you Ms Beryl."  
"Almaz, are you going to be okay?" Beryl asks "I'll be fine." Almaz laughs, taking another bite of the disgusting goop "Almaz, you walked out on Sir Mao right?" Sapphire adds in "Yeah..." Almaz muttered, hanging his head, the guilt unbearable "Think he's okay?" Sapphire continued, the Hero looking up at her "He'll be fine. I don't have a place with Mao anymore." Almaz pouts "Almaz, Mao cares a lot about you. He's just being stubborn." Beryl consoles "Yeah Almaz, you know it too." Sapphire giggles "He's not good with friendship!"

Beryl suddenly smiled softly, as Almaz nodded, still pouting before eating more of his lunch. "Well, look who's here!"  
"Hm?" Almaz asked, a mouthful of food preventing him from talking, swallowing it before turning around, seeing the Dean in front of the Cafeteria doors, looking down the hall "I bet he's looking for you Almaz." Sapphire smiles "I-I doubt it."  
"D-d-damn it!" Mao shouts, sitting down in the middle of the hall, leaning back slightly. Using one hand for support, he ran the other hand through his hair "Where are you!"  
"Go on Almaz." Sapphire smiled, pushing him slightly "No way, Princess." Almaz whines, seeing the Dean stand up, sigh and continue walking "Hero! Go after him!" Beryl shouts "Ms Beerryylll..." Almaz whined once again, blushing deeply "He's probably not looking for me."  
"You're kidding right Almaz?" Sapphire asked "He asked where you were!"  
Sighing, Almaz realized trying to argue with these two is practically pointless. Realizing Kyoko and Asuka were nodding as well. "F-fine..." Almaz groaned, standing up before walking out of the cafeteria, seeing the young Dean looking frantically down the halls

"L-Lord Mao?" Almaz asks, walking up to the Dean "Huh? Oh, hello Almaz." Mao grunts, crossing his arms "Put yourself to use and help me look for Geoffrey! He prematurely booted up and is on a rampage!"  
Almaz sighed, he hated being right. "Sure thing, anything, Lord Mao."  
Mao smiled, "Tha..." Mao stuttered, stopping himself from finishing even the word "You're welcome." Almaz smiled, looking happily at the Dean, Mao stared at him blushing "I-I wasn't saying..."  
"Yeah yeah." Almaz smiled, wrapping his arms around Mao "Let's get moving."  
Mao struggled, breaking free from the Hero, his cheeks incredibly red "Geoffrey!" Mao called, walking through the empty halls "Geoffrey!" Almaz shouts, looking around the hall Mao grabs the Hero, covering his mouth "Shh."  
The young Hero held his breath, the Dean was being so harsh with him.  
"I think I hear him." Mao whispers "So be quiet..."  
Releasing Almaz's mouth, the young Hero gasped for air "I said be quiet!" Mao whispers "Sorry, Lord Mao..." Almaz sighed, hugging the Dean feared when a crash was heard in the distance, letting go when he noticed the Dean get excited 'N-no, I've got to be brave... for Mao... and me' Almaz ran forward, towards the noise "Are you bdumb/b, Fake Hero! We don't know if it's Geoffrey!" Mao shouts, chasing after the younger "A-Almaz!"

The young Hero completely disregarded the Dean, chasing after the noise, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw a young woman standing there "M-Mom!"  
Mao ran into the Hero, knocking him over "Ach! Fake Hero!" Mao shouts, blushing "I..."  
"Don't worry Lord Mao, just please, get off me."  
"You're, Almaz's mother if I remember right." Mao chuckled, helping Almaz off the ground. Though he didn't let go of the Hero's hand "What are you doing here?"  
"I-I followed you guys, Almaz! Why didn't you tell me you lived in the Netherworld!" Almaz's mother shouted "N-never mind that! You have to get out of here mom!" Almaz replied "But why?" Almaz's mother asked, hearing footsteps right behind her.  
Almaz drew his sword "That's why!"  
"Young Master, you really shouldn't be so kind to a servant."  
"G-Geoffrey..." Mao sighed, drawing his sword as well, hesitating to attack "Mao, leave it to me, I won't kill him, tell me where the off button is!"  
"Have you gone mad Fake Hero!" Mao shouts "I can't let you do that!"  
"Lord Mao! You have to trust me! Please, just believe in me!"  
Mao shook his head "No, no, you mean too..." Mao paused, lunging forward, aiming for the uppermost part of the neck "Mao!" Almaz shouts as Geoffrey countered the Dean, sending him flying back, the robot's strength was unbelievable, making Mao scream in pain. bleeding badly from his right arm "Fake Hero, you've made the Young Master grow weak! You, must be punished!" Geoffrey shouts, seeing the Dean smack into the Hero "Gah! Mao! Are you okay!" Almaz grunts, the Dean had hit him pretty hard "Nnn, he's strong, Almaz." Mao groans, gripping the Hero tightly "Don't try to go after him Almaz. J-just don't, you mean too much, as a servant... and..." the young Dean passed out, though only barely loosening his tight hug on the Hero "M-Mao!" Almaz shouts "Mom, look after him! He's the Overlord, we can't lose him!" Almaz shouts "Can you bandage him up!"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Run! Get out of here!" Almaz shouts, readying his own sword, his mother hesitating "Get yourself, and Lord Mao out of here! Please! In the main area, there's a small chalkboard, with a large set of stairs behind it that lead to a very large door, go in there it's his room!"

Almaz's mother escaped, holding Mao close, Almaz turned to Geoffrey "You've hurt Lord Mao!" Almaz shouts "What did he do wrong!"  
"The Young Master is heading towards the path of Delinquency, showing affection to a servant."  
"W-what!" Almaz shouts "Mao really hasn't programmed you well at all!"  
The Butler disappeared "Coward!" Almaz shouts, his tail beginning to whip back and forth, hearing something behind him, flipping around he swung his sword "What does he see in you, Fake Hero?" Geoffrey asks, catching the swing before it could hit him, countering, slamming Almaz into a wall before knocking him out

Laying on the bed, the Dean tossed, before shooting up, gripping his arm tightly "N-Ngh!" Mao grunted, Almaz's mother flipped around "You're awake! Oh thank goodness you're okay Mao!"  
"W-w-where's Almaz!" Mao asks, looking frantically around the room "He's back with the older man. He told me to get you out of there, to bring you here."  
"D-damn it! He's an idiot! G-Geoffrey! If he gets anywhere near him..." Mao shouts, bolting up "My sword! Where is it!"  
"You can't go back!" Almaz's mother began "Almaz looked so worried when he saw you go down!"  
"His life and..." Mao paused, his eyes widening "I have to go!" Mao jumps, running out of the room "Mao! Come back!"

"F-Fake Hero..." Mao sighed, running towards the area, Almaz's mother gaining behind him "Mao! Almaz begged me to get you out of there!"  
"You don't know what danger he's in! My best servant can't go down!" Mao screams "Go down!"  
The Dean approached the area, seeing Geoffrey holding Almaz's sword above the young Hero, his own sword not too far away. Grabbing his sword noticing Geoffrey slicing down towards the Hero.  
"Obey me Geoffrey!" Mao shouts, getting in between Geoffrey and Almaz, holding his sword to block Geoffrey's "Back away from the young Hero! He holds the only key to keeping the title of Overlord within the family!"  
Geoffrey paused "Showing affection to a servant is intolerable, Young Master!"  
Swinging his sword once more, Geoffrey cut Mao's side pretty badly, the young Dean screamed, painfully grabbing at the area before swinging towards Geoffrey once more "Get away from the Fake Hero, Geoffrey! Shut down!"  
"I'm sorry, Young Master, but I can't do so."  
"W-what!"  
"I thought this might happen, so I locked the off button." Geoffrey says, a sinister look in his eyes "N-no way." 


	15. Chapter 15

"Geoffrey, you're incomplete!" Mao yelled, lunging forward, Geoffrey catches his blade, tearing it from his hand  
"Young Master, I feel quite complete. I mean, you wouldn't start me prematurely, considering," Geoffrey chuckled, swinging the sword towards Mao "You, are the strongest Overlord after all."  
"N-No!" Mao shouted "That's why you're incomplete!"  
"Nnnnn?" The young Hero groaned, opening his eyes  
"Almaz! Stay down!" Mao commanded, as Geoffrey swings again, Mao grabbed Almaz, jumping out of the way "O-on second thought, Almaz, run!"  
"Mao! I'm not leaving without you! He's too strong!"  
"Almaz! You have to run!" Mao screamed "P...Please!"  
Almaz froze "Mao?" Almaz grabbed his hand "Mao, just run! I'm, I'm not losing you!"  
Mao looked at the Hero "I can't!"  
"We're powerless anyways! Without our weapons we might as well give up!" Almaz explained, grabbing his Mother's hand before running  
Mao finally gave in, running along with the Hero

"Almaz, why is this man attacking you!" Almaz's mother asked, nearly tripping  
Sighing, Almaz looked down at the ground, a grimace on his face, Mao answered "I favour Almaz over my other servants."  
"Why though?"  
"Almaz..." Mao sighed "...is just, important to me."  
"Important?" Almaz's mother replied "We'll talk about this later!" Almaz shouted, running up to the Dean's room, as they locked the door "W-we should be safe."  
Mao immediately locked his arms around the Hero "Almaz! Don't do that again!"  
Almaz's mother looked cautiously at the two, as Almaz wrapped his arms around the young Dean in return "I'm sorry, Lord Mao."  
"Almaz, you idiot." Mao said, his eyes welling up "You could have been killed."  
Mao buried his head into the Young Hero, to try to hide the tears falling down his face, Almaz could feel them soaking through his jacket. Making the young Hero tighten his hold on the Dean  
Replying, Almaz exhaled "Mao... I'm so sorry, I didn't want him to attack you."  
"D-don't worry about me, Fake Hero..." Mao sighed, looking nervously at him "It's you..."  
"What's up with you two?" Almaz's mother asks again, looking concerned as the young Hero's face reddened  
"He's my Master. I care a lot about him." Almaz replied, avoiding eye contact with her  
Mao looked at both, sighing "We should probably get ready. He could show up any time now."  
"Right." Almaz replied "Mom, stay out of this."  
"What about you two?"  
"I used to be the Princess' guard, remember?" Almaz asked  
"I'm not only Overlord, but I'm a demon as well, all of us can fight. Even the lowly clerics."  
"Y-you're a demon?" Almaz's mother stuttered, looking nervously at the Dean, who rummaged before grabbing two swords, noticing the medal still on his table  
"Fake Hero." Mao said, grabbing the medal from off the table. Almaz turned around as Mao handed him a sword. Almaz noticed how obvious it was that he had been crying, so he smiled at the other  
"Yeah, Lord Mao?"  
Mao placed the medal back on the jacket "Just, keep that on."  
Almaz's smile widened, as he wrapped his arms around the young Dean once more "Of course, Lord Mao."

They remained in the room, trying to gather as much energy as possible, the fear in Almaz's eyes was evident to anyone "Almaz." Mao began, seeing his mother worried in the back of the room "If Geoffrey comes after you, just block, don't counter."  
"W-why? What if I can't? What if I..." Almaz asked "Just do it, if you trust me." Mao sighed, making Almaz freeze "U-understood, Lord Mao." Almaz agreed, nodding his head "Promise me you have a plan."  
"I won't let Geoffrey anywhere near you." Mao replied, a sincere look in his eyes "M-M-Mao?" Almaz stuttered, as Mao pressed their lips together "He won't get you. I'll stop him before he has the chance." Mao smiled, his cheeks red "How touching, Young Master."  
"W-when did you get here!" Almaz shouts, standing up quickly, looking frantically around the room "I've been here since before you three, Fake Hero." Geoffrey replies, stepping out from the lab "What were you doing in my lab?" Mao asked suspiciously, standing as well, placing himself slightly in front of his Hero "I was gathering research, Young Master. It seems the Fake Hero has been, more than a simple burden."  
"M-more than a burden?" Almaz asked, dropping his guard as Geoffrey lunged at him "Fake Hero!" Mao shouts, blocking for him, glaring at him angrily "Don't let your guard down for any reason!"  
"Sorry Lord Mao!" Almaz replies, as Geoffrey dropped the Young Hero's sword

"Where's the damn Delinquent when you need her!" Mao shouted, blocking another attack "She's still teaching class isn't she?" Almaz replied, lunging forward towards Geoffrey "Fake Hero! Don't attack!" Mao screamed, jabbing the robotic Butler's side "But Lord Mao!" Almaz yelled, as Geoffrey turns to him "You shant be a burden on the Young Master anymore."  
"W-what?" Almaz asked, backing up slightly as Geoffrey ran forth to attack the other, Almaz tensed, raising his sword to block "Almaz!"  
Almaz looked up, seeing his Mother with two swords in her hands, one of Mao's, and the one given to Almaz by Sapphire, as she struggled to hold him back "M-Mom!"  
Mao jabbed through Geoffrey once more, as a small click was heard "Fake Hero! The button!"  
Almaz nodded, getting in between his mother and Geoffrey, swiftly clicking a button that instantly made Geoffrey fall limp as his mother fell backwards "Damn, that's the last of him for a while." Mao sighs, opening his back and removing the power source "Mom, Mao, are you two okay?"  
"I'm fine." Almaz's mother smiled "Just my upper arm, he's not a half bad fighter." Mao chuckled "Now you, Fake Hero, are you okay?"  
"I'm perfect." Almaz said with a small smile, seeing the Dean's arm still bleeding slightly, grabbing a piece of fabric from his bag, part of what was cut out of one of his coats, as he wrapped it around Mao's injury "Just until we can get to the Nurse's office. Will this do as a bandage?"  
Mao nodded "Mao, what was that, right before the battle?" Almaz's mother asked "What?" Mao asked, completely oblivious to what she might be thinking "Y-you kissed, my son." Almaz's mother stuttered Mao turned red, he had completely forgotten she was there "T-that? He wouldn't shut up!"  
"Mao!" Almaz shouts, hurt by the comment Mao stared at him, more of a 'shut up' look on his face than an angry expression "I don't know about you, Mao, but my son isn't into men. He has a wife you know." Almaz's mother sighed "Ex-wife." Sapphire laughed, walking into the room "P-Princess Sapphire!" Almaz's mother shouts, surprised by her entrance "You're here too!"  
"Of course I'm here! I go to school here." Sapphire smiles "It's been a long time!"  
"You two, divorced?"  
"You mean Almaz didn't tell you?" Sapphire asked "I suppose there's a lot you need to catch up on then."  
"Excuse me?" Almaz's mother asked "L-like what?"  
"Well, tons! First off, so Lord Mao stops muttering to himself in the corner. Almaz and Mao are dating now!" Sapphire laughs, as Mao jumped "What!" Mao shouts "What in the Hell would give you such an idea!"

"Look at you two!" Sapphire smiled, seeing Almaz blush nervously "W-we aren't dating!" Almaz replied, the red in his cheeks becoming more and more evident with each word, seeing Mao get up "I'm heading out for a bit."  
"M-Mao! Don't leave now!" Almaz shouts, running to the door, blocking it "We need to get you to the Nurse's office, you're hurt!"  
"I'm fine Almaz!" Mao practically growled, ignoring the sharp pain in his side, which was still bleeding pretty badly, though covered mostly by his shirt "Please, Lord Mao." Almaz sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around the Dean "Almaz?" Mao asked, feeling Almaz's hand fall closer to the wound, his heart raced, if Almaz came across the wound...  
"What the..." Almaz yelped, pulling his now blood soaked hand back "Mao! You're hurt!" Almaz shouts, removing Mao's shirt to see a large gash on his side "We have to get this looked at!"  
"No way Almaz!" Mao screams, gripping the spot desperately, no longer able to simply ignore the pain, a loud, pained groan escaped him "Mao! We have to get this checked!" Almaz yelled, his mother walking up behind him, jumping at the sight "This is serious! Where's the Nurse's office!"  
"Right nearby, I'll bring him, just keep Sapphire company." Almaz commanded, grabbing Mao's hand "Come on, please Mao."  
Mao sighed, giving in as he gripped the Hero's hand as well "J-just make it quick."  
"I promise." Almaz smiled, leading him out of the room

"You're mother won't like me much anymore." Mao snickered Almaz looked at him as they reached the bottom of the stairs "She'll be fine with you Mao."  
Mao groaned once again, gripping the wound "Don't touch it Mao, we don't want it infected."  
Ignoring the Hero, he held the wounded area tightly, allowing tears to fall from his eyes "We'll be there soon!" Almaz shouts, picking up his pace as the familiar green haired girl sat bored in the Nurse's office "E-excuse me!"  
"What is it now, hmm?" Steve asks, looking unamused at the two in front of her "Overlord have a hurt heart?"  
"Shut up!" Mao shouts, removing his hand which was practically coated in blood, before regrabbing the wound "Oh my, you two only come for the worst, eh?"  
"Just fix him! I'll pay however much it costs!" Almaz shouts, hearing Mao release a scream only muffled by his knees as he doubled over "Mao! H-hang in there!"  
"Mmmmmm, fine." Steve sighed, picking Mao up before placing him on the bed, removing his hand once more "Hmmm, this actually isn't so bad, it's just bloody. The Overlord doesn't like shirts either?"  
"I-isn't so bad! I've never been in pain this extreme!" Mao shouts, staring daggers at the Cleric "It's infected, that's all. I'll get this fixed up in about a minute." Steve smiled, removing the bandage from his shoulder, before placing her hands over the two wounded areas, closing her eyes as her hands, and the wounds, began to glow a dim green.  
"Almaz?" Mao asked, reaching the uninjured hand to his Hero "Yeah, Lord Mao?" Almaz replied, gently taking hold of the Dean's hand "Th...th..." Mao stuttered, growling at himself, before sighing "Thank you..."  
Almaz jumped, smiling warmly before sitting beside the other, Mao tensed up before letting out a small whine "It's badly infected, Overlord, how is it..."  
"The sword was old, and mostly un-used, underpowerful." Mao sighed "Dirty, I'll assume." Steve shuddered, healing up the last bit of the wound, before healing the both of them completely "Extremely. I was hoping to maybe overheat Geoffrey if I could have gotten a hit with it."  
"You're all healed up." Steve smiled Almaz stood up, taking out a large ammount of Hell from his coat "How much?"  
Steve began stuttering, naming large prices to herself, before finalizing "One thousand fourty seven Hell."

Almaz looked shocked, a lot less expensive than he expected, having expected at least ten thousand. He handed an ammount Mao found to be a lot larger "Keep the rest." Almaz smiled, as Mao stood up, grabbing his hand before walking away "Almaz, why did you tip a cleric?" Mao growled, looking at the Hero "She cut our price back, didn't you hear her muttering?"  
"No." Mao replies, stopping the Hero at the bottom of the stairs "Almaz. I..."  
The younger Hero looked at the other, who was beet red, and stuttering, he laughed, before pressing their lips together, the Dean widened his eyes, as the Hero backed up a few steps "I-I-I'm sorry."  
"Almaz!" a familiar voice shouted "M-Mom!" Almaz jumped, looking at the horrified girl standing just a few stairs from the top Mao muttered something to himself, before yelling as he stomped up the stairs "We'll talk about this tomorrow! I'm going to bed!" Mao shouts "Fake Hero, set her up another bed!"  
"Y-yes Lord Mao!" Almaz agreed, following the younger, the mother following in silently, as Mao layed down under the covers of his own bed Almaz hastily got a bed set up for his mother, she remained silent the entire time. He looked nervously at her when the finishing touches were put on "I hope you like it."  
"Thank you... Almaz."  
"Y-yeah, goodnight." Almaz sighed, smiling awkwardly before wrapping his arms around her "Sweet dreams, just remember." Almaz's mother began, placing a hand on his cheek "No matter your choices, I'll always respect, and love you."  
Almaz laughed, finally relaxing around her "Love you too, mom."

Almaz released her, as she soon cuddled up on the small bed her son so lovingly made for her. "L-Lord Mao? You still awake?"  
"Of course I am, Fake Hero..." Mao growled "It's impossible to sleep with so much noise."  
Almaz froze "I-I'm sorry Lord Mao."  
"Just, come on." Mao sighed, as Almaz sat beside the Dean, not realizing how tired he truly was until he was comfortably curled up beside the other, quickly falling asleep "Mao, I don't think my mother hates you." Almaz laughed, losing his grip on consciousness as he finally fell asleep Mao laughed, silently cursing himself. "I guess that's probably for the better." Mao replied, feeling the young Hero shuffle, making the Dean more comfortable as well, allowing the young demon to fall asleep quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mao, Almaz, it's noon, get up!"  
"Nnnn, Fake Hero, tell her to go away" Mao commanded, wrapping his arms around the young Hero as he got more comfortable "Mom?" Almaz grunted, opening his eyes tiredly "We're in the Netherworld remember, clocks aren't right an-"  
"You're late for school."  
"Mom, I don't bgo/b to class." Almaz groaned, turning to face the Dean, who mumbled an unheard complaint, as they both tried to get back to sleep "No son of mine is going to skip class! Almaz! Get up!" Almaz's mother shouted, pulling Almaz, and inevitably, Mao, out of the bed "Almaz!" Mao practically growled, landing harshly on the Hero's leg "Control her!"  
"Sorry, Lord Mao." Almaz whined, yawning "Mom wants me to go to class..."  
Mao suddenly took a harsh grip on the Hero "No servant of mine is going to class! It looks bad on bboth/b of us!"  
"I realize, Lord Mao." Almaz sighed, as the Dean's grip tightened, making it hard for Almaz to breathe "You're bmy/b son Almaz." Almaz's mother yelled "You're not going to skip!"  
Mao finally snapped, releasing the Hero who doubled over gasping for breath "He's bmy/b student! For as long as he has wings, a tail, and his title of 'Demon Hero', he'll obey me, and me alone!"  
"Demon Hero?" Almaz asked, dizzily standing up "You completed your transformation." Mao replied blandly "So I gave you a new title."  
"Y-you called me Hero?"  
"It, was back at the gate to the Human World. I thought you'd never get to use it, since you had gotten your Hero title back." Mao admitted Almaz laughed, noticing his mother's horrified look as she grabbed his wings. She began yanking harshly, which made Almaz scream "Away from the Fake Hero!" Mao shouts, forcing her to release his wings, the Hero fell crying "Almaz! Get up!"  
"Lord Mao, it hurts!" Almaz cried, as Mao picked him up, dropping him harshly onto the bed "I know Almaz." Mao sighed, sitting behind him, silently cursing to himself as he grabbed the young Hero's wings "Mao! They hurt! Stop!" Almaz begged, Mao refused, moving his hands along the main part of the wings. Noticing Almaz suddenly stop complaining "Mao?"  
"Beryl taught it to me. It's supposed to force the wing to relax and usually dull the pain." Mao explained, groaning to himself, hoping to get this done quickly, end the helpful act as soon as he could "Does it actually work?"  
Almaz by this point was barely listening, enjoying the small act far too much. His wings twitched as Mao would move to another part of the wing "Fake Hero?" Mao asked, as the Hero's wings twitched again. Mao released then instantly "Are you okay?"  
"Hmm?" Almaz asked, opening his eyes slightly, his tail moving gently back and forth

"Told you it would come in handy Mao." Beryl laughed, standing casually against the wall by the door "Beryl!" Mao shouted, cheeks reddening "Don't you have bclass/b!"  
"Not on Thursdays, and besides, it's a PA day." Beryl replied "A-another demon!" Almaz's mother shouts "Hmm? Oh, Ms. Beryl! How've you been!" Almaz jumped, a smile on his face "Hero, not bad! How are your wings?" Beryl asked "Never better, thanks to Lord Mao." Almaz smiled, wrapping an arm around him "Thanks so much." Almaz spoke again, wrapping another arm around the Dean "You know her!" Almaz's mother yelped, backing away "Of course! It's Ms. Beryl!"  
"The greatest Delinquent at this school!" Beryl adds in "D-Delinquent?" Almaz's mother shuddered "You mean, that man isn't the worst I've seen?"  
"What? Wha... oh. Nah." Almaz laughed "A delinquent demon is known for doing good deeds, pretty much the opposite of a Human World delinquent."  
"They also busually/b knock bbefore/b entering a room!" Mao muttered "The door was wide open Mao, what was I supposed to knock on?" Beryl asked "Again!" Mao yelled, a rough hue of red evident along his cheeks "Hey, at least it's not as bad as last time." Beryl snickered, as Mao threw a book at her "S-shut up!"

"You need to work on that hostility Mao." Beryl chuckled, walking up to the Hero and the Dean "Hey, the cafeteria's still open Almaz, wanna go get a bite to eat?"  
"Sure! I'm starved!" Almaz laughed "Mao, Mom, you two coming?"  
Mao grunted, walking up beside the Hero "I-I'm fine here... there are more demons out there right?" Almaz's mother asked "You need to eat mom, come on." Almaz smiled "I want to see you grow to like us."  
"I like you Almaz. I just..."  
"Just Almaz?" Beryl asked "We're not so bad!" Beryl piped in "I trust them, they're my best friends." Almaz added in, agreeing with Beryl's statement "Plus, you need to eat. I don't want to see something happen to you."

Almaz grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room, the two demons following closely behind her "Lord Mao?"  
"Hmm?" Mao grunts, as Almaz extended a hand to him, releasing his mother who shook nervously. Mao crossed his arms, refusing the offer "M-Mao..." Almaz sighed, pulling back his hand as he hugged it against his chest 'was I just, irejected/i?'  
Mao remained silent, a miserable look across his face "Mao! You've hurt the Hero!" Beryl shouts "I didn't touch him!" Mao yells back Beryl smacked him "Don't you feel it! The Hero's heart is hurt!"  
"Ms Beryl?" Almaz asked, noticing the angered stare she gave to Mao, who was staring hatefully back at her "Almaz!" Mao shouts, the anger in his voice rang through the young Hero, making hus shudder "Y-yes Lord Mao?"  
"Tell me the truth!" Mao shouted "D-don't worry Lord Mao. I don't expect a demon to be so open."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mao growled, his eyes narrowing at the Hero "It wasn't an insult, I promise! Demon's don't like showing affection, I've noticed this in my time here." Almaz explained, looking nervously at the Dean, that hateful glare beginning to scare him "L-Lord Mao! I'm sorry!"

His mother smacked Almaz's head "Don't apoligize to a demon!"  
Almaz sighed "Thanks for the offer Beryl, but I think I'll just wander for a bit. You three enjoy though." Almaz whimpered, fighting tears before walking off "Fake Hero!" Mao shouted, reaching a hand out towards the other, pulling it back quickly "D-damn it."

Almaz sighed once again, for hours he had sat there crying. His mother was losing respect for him, his Dean hated him. "A-Almaz?"  
"Princess? What are you doing here?" Almaz asked, sniffling slightly "I was travelling to new places in the school. What's wrong?" Sapphire asked, sitting beside the Hero as she wrapped her arms around the Hero, as to comfort him Almaz didn't make any attempt to shift away "I-I think Mao hates me. He's just so angry at me, it's unbearable."  
Sapphire looked at the young Hero "Almaz, I'm sure everything's going to be okay."  
"Should I even bother with it anymore Sapphire?" Almaz whined, looking at Sapphire as he rubbed his eyes dry "I-I have to stay strong, I'm crying to you, the one I'm supposed to be protecting!"  
"Almaz, you're getting the harshest side of a merciless Overlord. You need to be patient."  
"R-right." Almaz smiled, sliffling once more, before smiling "Thanks, Princess."  
"Of course. By the way, Mao's been really upset since you left. I think you're fine." Sapphire smiles, before running off further into the unexplored part of the school "Thanks again... Princess" Almaz smiled, walking back towards Mao's room "I hope she's right..."

He stepped cautiously into the Dean's room, seeing him pacing impatiently back and forth "F-Fake Hero!" Mao jumped "There you are!"  
"I'm sorry, Lord Mao." Almaz sighed, walking nervously up to the Dean as he hung his head, which Mao quickly raised "You've been crying." Mao growls "Why?"  
"I-I thought... never mind." Almaz muttered, he didn't want to get into more trouble than he already got in "Almaz!" Mao shouted, the look he gave him earlier had returned, quickly softening "Was it, what I did earlier? Beryl hasn't shut up about it."  
Almaz held his breath as Mao wrapped his arms tightly around the other "L-Lord Mao?" Almaz whined, beginning to turn blue in the face "Almaz... what if you were ambushed?"  
"A-ambushed!" Almaz's mother yelled, sitting up from her bed "Why would he be ambushed!"  
Almaz suddenly turned red "N-no reason!"  
"What are you hiding!" Almaz's mother asked "N-Nothing! I-I-I promise!" Almaz replied, nervously nuzzling into Mao's shoulder, becoming slightly dizzy "M-Mao, I can't breathe..."  
Mao jumped, quickly releasing the Hero, who still didn't move "Almaz?"  
"What's he hiding, demon!"  
"H-H... oh! Nothing. He's been easier to embarass since he became a demon. That should go away in a few months." Mao lied, laughing as he blushed a little himself "I don't believe you, demon. What did you do to my son!"  
Mao sighed, as Almaz started shaking "We're screwed Mao. She has us cornered."  
"What does that mean?" Almaz's mother muttered, looking suspiciously at the Hero and his Dean "M-Mom, you won't believe me if I tell you." Almaz sighed, looking at her nervously as he grabbed Mao's arm His mother looked nervously at him "W-what happened to you?"

"I...I..." Almaz paused "It's happened... twice now..."  
"What has?" She asked again "Well..." Almaz started blushing intensely "I..."  
"Just, tell me!"  
Almaz stuttered, before suddenly blurting out "I'm pregnant!"  
The room became silent, as Almaz nuzzled nervously into Mao, shaking uncontrollably as his mother stared horrified "What did you do to him Mao!"  
Mao grunted, ignoring her to tend to the terrified Hero "A-Almaz?"  
Almaz refused to reply, just nervously shaking as the Dean wrapped his arms around him "Sh-she'll hate you Mao..." Almaz whispered "Was it you, Mao!" Almaz's mother shouted, Mao twitched irritably "Who else would it be!" Mao screamed, looking down at the Hero once again "You've traumatized my Hero."  
"Your Hero! He's my son!.. wait... twice?"  
Almaz stopped shaking, turning around "T-the second time... was just... to prove my loyalty. That's why I'm at risk of being ambushed..."  
"You two... did... that!" Almaz's mother shuddered, walking up as Mao gripped his Hero possessively "What happened to you Almaz?"  
"Shouldn't you be, happy for him? Aren't human mothers supposed to be, happy, when they hear their child is going to be a parent?" Mao asked "The child, is going to be..."  
"A demon? Yes." Mao growled "Is there a problem with that? You realize, your son is a demon too, right?"  
"T-those are, real? The tail, and wings? He's..."  
"I completed my demon transformation months ago. Lord Mao needed my help, and this was the only way to keep my promise. If I were human, I could have left at any time." Almaz admitted "Promise?" She asked, looking at the Hero "I had promised, to reemain his servant forever."  
"Why would you keep such a horrible promise!" She screamed, looking fearfully at the Hero "I... was... a Hero then." Almaz smiled "According to your title you still are." Mao laughed "Can my title change though? Now that I'm a full demon?" Almaz asked, looking nervously at the other "I can change it whenever I want." Mao answered, seeing Almaz blush "Mom, why don't you like Mao, or demons in general?"  
"I... aren't they evil?" Almaz's mother stuttered Almaz laughed "Am I?"  
"Well, no, but..."  
"Exactly." Almaz snickered, looking happily at both his Dean and his own Mother "Even Almaz has been calm about this." Mao adds in, feeling the Hero wrap his arms around him quickly "Nnnnn, Mao?" Almaz asked, still happily staring at his demon "What is it, Fake Hero?" Mao sighs Almaz chuckled nervously "C-can we maybe head to the cafeteria?"  
Mao couldn't help but laugh, seeing the nervous, yet joyful look in the Hero's eyes, letting go as he walked towards the door "You two coming?"  
"Right away Lord Mao!" Almaz shouts happily, "Mom! Come on, did you eat earlier?"  
"N-no, I came back here when some woman approached me."  
Almaz burst out laughing "Ms Machiko!" Almaz had to stop himself from laughing, seeing the horrified look in her eyes "She's a bit on the strange side, but there's nothing wrong with her."  
Mao nodded, "So long as you keep away from classes, the teachers will be fine with you."  
"I'll show you around a bit later. First off though, I'm starved! Let's get moving!" Almaz shouts, smiling before walking out of the room "W-wait, Almaz?" Mao asked, the Hero stopping in his tracks "Y-yes, Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, as the Hero got closer Mao extended his hand "Don't get your hopes up though."  
Almaz laughed, gladly taking hold of the other's hand, seeing his mother cautiously leaving the room 


	17. Chapter 17

Almaz found himself only able to pick at his food, the Dean was too busy tinkering around, his mother, too busy looking nervously around the cafeteria "Mom, calm down, no one ever comes in here."  
She nodded, taking a small bite of the small lunch in front of her "Gck, how do you eat this stuff?"  
"He needs to eat, and this happens to be all available until I tell them to get more." Mao sighed, grabbing a wire from his coat pocket "Then, why haven't you put in the request yet!" the young Hero's mother shouted, seeing Almaz finally begin eating "It's my job as Dean to wait as long as possible." Mao grunts, putting away the wire as he took a bite. The other two swore his fork was moving "Lord Mao." Almaz whined, leaning his head onto the Dean's shoulder "The portions have been getting a lot smaller recently, think it might be time?"  
Mao stood up, the Hero, without the support of the Dean's shoulder, fell harshly into the seat. Looking up, Almaz saw the Dean walking away "Mao?" Almaz whimpered, sitting up as his tail stopped swaying, falling limp over the young Hero's legs "He's quite a character Almaz, are you sure he's right for you?"  
Almaz didn't hesitate, nodding "Of course!"  
"Just... I, don't want to see him hurt you." She replied, placing her hands on Almaz's free hand "I trust Mao completely." Almaz smiled "Almaz?"  
"Yes Lord Mao?" Almaz asked "The damned request... I put it in." Mao grunted, sitting beside the Hero once more "L-Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, as Mao simply resumed eating "Hmph?" Mao muffled, trying to swallow glop sitting before him "You said they were running low, right?"  
Almaz began turning red, wrapping both arms around the demon "Thank you, Lord Mao."  
Hearing a scoff at the other side of the table, both raised their heads "You're not so bad, demon."  
Mao looked at the Hero's Mother, a mix of emotions displayed on his face.

"How's the kid, Almaz?" A familiar voice piped up "Oh, hey Princess!" Almaz smiled "Hey." Sapphire greeted, before sitting beside the young Hero's mother "So, tell me, how's the child?"  
"I-I don't know." Almaz admits, he wanted to know so badly "I'll check on that later." Mao grumbled, finishing the bowl of food in front of him "Thank you." Almaz replied, before gettng gently tapped on the head by his Dean "You're a demon now! Don't thank anymore!"  
"S-sory Lord Mao." Almaz answered Grunting, the Dean spoke "You two bdone/b yet?"  
"Almost, Lord Mao." Almaz sighed, eating the last of what was in front of him, looking to see his mother was already standing "Fake Hero!"  
"Yes?" Almaz asked, finally standing himself "Your level is looking a little small."  
"I'm at level two thousand, eight hundred, twenty one! Lord Mao, how is that small?"  
"Five thousand, nine hundred, seventy six." Mao bragged, pointing to himself, Almaz yelped "How did you level so quick!"  
"Kill stealing." Mao shrugged, the Hero sighed "Of course"

The other hadn't changed a bit "Such a high level." the Hero smiled, in admiration of the Dean. No matter how he got the level, it's still impressive.  
"I know... Almaz, when are we going to train you?"  
"When there isn't a second demon that will die if I'm stabbed."  
Mao nodded, "C-can, we go back now?" The nervous voice of the Hero's mother shook, seeing Beryl, Kyoko, and Asuka enter "H-Hero!" Beryl shouts happily "Did Mao find you?"  
"I did." Sapphire giggled "Lady Beryl, why weren't you at class today?"  
"PA day, I thought I told you. Besides, you know I don't have classes Thursday." Beryl replied "Must have slipped my mind." Sapphire chuckled, looking at the horrified human beside her "They're nice, don't worry."  
"Why is she so paranoid, Hero?" Beryl asked "She's afraid of Demons." Almaz admits, seeing the feared look in his mothers eyes grow "We're Delinquents, we'll help you through this!" Beryl promised, taking the Hero's mother by the hand "G-get away from me, Demon!"  
"Maybe, it's better if you go back to the Human World." Almaz sighed, immediately being glared at by his mother "You expect me to leave, after only just hearing you're gay, pregnant, and did a sinful act twice with another man, who happens to not only be a demon, but Overlord of the entire Netherworld!"  
"Actually... once." Mao sighed, averting his gaze "But, Almaz said..."  
"The Fake Hero half lied..." Mao whispered "What.. do you mean?"  
"Get off the topic mom!" Almaz shouted, grabbing the Dean around the waist

"No, I want to know. Be quiet Almaz!" The Mother shouted, with a tone that pissed the Dean right off "My Hero is only trying to help!" Mao yelled "Isn't that something you'd bwant/b!"  
"What I bwant/b is to know what you did to bmy/b son!"  
"Mom, I'm bringing you back home." Almaz commanded, releasing the Dean before grabbing his Mother's wrist "No way! Not until the child is born! H-How far along are you!"  
"Almost two months..." Almaz sighed "Don't worry, I'll, bring you back..."  
"Promise?"  
"Of course I promise!" Almaz smiled, looking at Mao who had a miserable look across his face "Sir Mao?" Sapphire asked, placing a hand of his shoulder "Touch me again and the hand comes off." Mao grunted "O-one second." Almaz smiled, before walking up to the Dean, who gave the same misery to him "Mao. What's wrong?"  
Mao remained silent, looking towards the ground "Mao?"  
A whisper escaped him, that even the Hero barely heard "I don't want you, my servant, going to the Human World alone."  
"I'll be back soon Mao." Almaz smiled, "I promise."

Mao nodded, looking up at the Hero, who looked nervously into his eyes "Almaz, what's that look for?"  
Almaz remained silent, before closing the gap on the Dean, placing a small kiss on him "Almaz!" Mao shouts, backing away as the Hero blushed, smiling at the Dean before walking away, his mother following behind closely "Sir Mao?" Sapphire asked, a surprised look on her face "What just happened?"  
"I-I don't..." Mao began, cursing to himself "I have no idea..."  
"Well?" Sapphire taunted, approaching the Dean "Well what!" Mao yells, looking at the Princess angrily "Did you like it?" Sapphire snickers, seeing the Dean flare red Mao remained silent, looking at her in a mix of disgust and shame, with a shyness to it "I'm not hearing a no." Sapphire giggled, poking the Dean "Shu-shut up!" Mao growls, walking towards his room, the Princess following closely behind him "Come on Mao, just admit it!" Sapphire laughed "If you love him, you should have no problem. Are you embarassed?"  
Mao stopped, looking back at the Princess "Must I be interrogated!"  
"Please, I won't tell anyone!" Sapphire whined "I just want to know if you truly love Almaz!"

Mao glared at her "Wasn't it you who asked the first time?"  
"To say you love someone, and to mean it, are two different things, Sir Mao." Sapphire sighed Mao cringed "You can't mention his pregnancy! That was an experiment!" Sapphire shouted "To choose that, above the large list of experiments I had... doesn't say anything?" Mao grunted "You damn humans are all so picky, just so fu..."  
"Sir Mao!" Sapphire yelled "I don't want to see him hurt, his mother doesn't either. Promise me you'll stay with him!"  
"I...I promise." Mao growled "Not just any promise though!"  
"What more could you want!" Mao asked "If you leave him, you give me permission to hurt you as badly as I want! Even if that means death! Understand?" Sapphire demanded Mao opened his mouth to scream at the Princess. Though, she was just concerned "Fine..."  
"Just remember!" Sapphire smiled, running off "By the way, I won't tell!"  
"Tell what?" Mao questioned "Well, about how much you liked the kiss!"  
"But I never sai..." Mao tried to scream, she was already gone, running a hand through his hair. "M-might as well get rid of the other bed..."

"GAH!" Mao screamed, pacing through the room "I'm going after him!"  
"Sir Mao!" Sapphire replied, seeing Beryl stand up "I'm sure he's just visiting family!"  
"Mao, trust the Hero. He would have called the school by now. I work secretary remember?" Beryl asked, taking out a small cellphone "It's been three months!" Mao shouted "What if something's happened to him, or the child! How would I live it down!"  
"Mao, I know your concern." Beryl sighed "You just have to believe he'll come back, Mao."  
"Yeah, Sir Mao, just get some sleep. You haven't slept since a week after he left!" Sapphire demanded "Lady Beryl, let's let him sleep. He looks exhausted."  
Beryl noddedd "Mao, please, we'll keep our eyes out, just get some rest."  
Mao hung his head "I will..."

The two left, as Mao sat on his bed, placing his finger over his mouth "D-dammit." Mao cursed, laying down in his normal spot, yawning tiredly. The lack of sleep really began to catch up to him, as he fell asleep quickly.  
A small voice whispered to him "Mao?"  
"Nnnnn, go away Beryl." Mao grunted, flipping over "Mao! W-wake up..."  
Mao reluctantly opened his eyes, the familiarty of the half-blue half-red eyes woke him right up "A-Almaz?"  
Two arms wrapped around him, the warm embrace was putting the Dean back to sleep "Ms. Beryl came looking for me. I'm sorry, mom told dad about your experiment. It was actually to the point Beryl had to sneak me out."  
Mao tightly wrapped his arms around the Hero, whining slightly as the Hero tried to move "You should have just sent her off."  
"I got more clothes though. But, I think Dad's going to come looking for me, can we, maybe, keep away from public areas for a bit?" Almaz yawned Mao nodded "Come on, you need all the rest you can get."  
Almaz shook his head "N-not yet." Almaz sighed "I don't want to move."  
"W-what?" Mao asked, looking at the Hero "Did I worry you?" Almaz questioned "N-Nah..." Mao lied, noticing Almaz sigh "I'm sorry. I should have called."  
"I said I wasn't worried!" Mao grunts, noticing Almaz nuzzle into him "Lord Mao. How can I make it up to you? I worried you..."  
"That's a lie! I told you I wa-"  
Almaz muffled Mao, placing his own lips against the Dean's, Mao tried to move back

A snap of a camera caused them both to separate, seeing a small demon run off "D-damn that Beryl!" Mao shouts, jumping up from his spot as he took off after her Almaz couldn't help but simply laugh, he was glad to know nothing had changed. Yawning once again, he decided to let Mao handle Beryl.  
Laying down, Almaz got underneath the covers, barely touched since last he was in the room "D-did Mao really sleep that little?"  
Almaz barely had the time to think about the possibility.  
Falling asleep too quickly, a much needed sleep, having only spent a few hours a night sleeping. 


	18. Chapter 18

A small knock at the door knocked the Hero out of his sleep "Nnnnn, Mao?" Almaz asked, opening his eyes slowly "Hero! I can't open the door!"  
Almaz quickly jumped up. opening the door to see the Delinquent holding the Dean, who seems to have fallen asleep "He found me and collapsed... he made me lose my photo!"  
Scooping the Dean into his own arms, Almaz couldn't help but question "Lose? What photo?"  
"The photo I took last night." Beryl cringed "O-Of Mao and I!" Almaz shouted, turning red. Beryl nodded, laughing at Almaz's discomfort as the Dean shuffled around, nuzzling into the Hero "Lord Mao..." Almaz whined Beryl continued laughing "You should be happy Mao loves you that much."  
"R-right..." Almaz replied, smiling warmly "Nnnn, Hero?"  
"Hmm?" Almaz hummed in reply, as the Dean opened his eyes slightly "Nnnn, nn" Mao groaned, blushing "I love you, you know that ri..." Mao's eyes shot open, as he lept from the Hero's arms as he realized he had just said that aloud Beryl laughed hysterically, seeing the Dean squirm "N-never believe anything you hear from me when I'm bthat/b tired!" Mao stuttered "Come on, Mao, are you truly that stubborn?" Beryl growled, crossing her arms Mao glared daggers at the Delinquent, the only interruption being Almaz as he wrapped his arms so lovingly around him "Lord Mao?"  
"Y-Yes Almaz?"  
The embrace alone was already making Mao squirm, before the small, thoughtful phrase was uttered "I love you too Mao."  
Mao jumped, looking at the Hero who averted his gaze "Even if one knows they're loved, it's good to remind them every now and again." Almaz smiled, cheeks red

Mao walked towards his lab, after breaking from the Hero's grip "What are you doing Mao?"  
Mao didn't reply, his glasses slightly fogged, Almaz sighed, a sharp pain in his stomach "Gh!"  
"H-Hero!" Beryl shouted, running to his side "Are you okay!"  
"Almaz?" Mao asked, the Hero stood normally, the wave of pain suddenly disappearing "I'm find, j-just effects of the pregnancy I'm sure."  
Mao grunted, walking into the lab quickly "You know, Hero..." Beryl began "I've been wondering something..."  
"What's that?" Almaz asked "Does it ever bother you?" Beryl asked "Seeing Mao able to just brush you off so easily?"  
Almaz shook his head "A Hero needs to be patient, right?"  
"R-right, though, you should need Mao. He's the reason for the position you're in."  
Almaz sighed, he hated to admit, but the Delinquent was right "I, do need him, but, that's Mao for you."  
"What are you doing to my Hero!"  
"Mao! I'm trying to knock some sense into him!" Beryl growled

Mao hesitated, before approaching his Hero "Almaz, is it working?"  
Almaz froze, Beryl had unfortunately been getting to him. Looking at his other, Mao sighed "Beryl, what did you say?"  
"You're too willing to abandon the Hero!" Beryl bluntly replied "Hero..." Mao sighed, before pulling the Hero in a tight embrace "You mean you believed her? You're five months pregnant. If I was going to leave you, I would have done so a long time ago."  
Almaz hugged the Dean tightly "She neglected to tell you, her and I both agreed... I need you here Mao."  
Mao hummed nervously, nuzzling into the Hero "I-I know..."  
"Lord Mao..." Almaz smiled, the sudden affection the Dean was giving the Hero, was making the Dean alone, squirm "Sir Mao! Almaz! What is this!" Sapphire shouts, swinging the door open the rest of the way as she held up something to the two of them. Almaz yelped, looking nervously at the photo, sure enough, being a copy of the photo Beryl took last night "I wanted to make it up to Lord Mao..." Almaz sighed "Like that!" Sapphire screamed "It was just a kiss." Almz replied, a calm tone of voice "But it looks like you were on t..."  
"The Fake Hero is right!" Mao growls, Almaz let out a disappointed sigh, back to the Fake Hero title so soon. Mao shifted his head to look at the other, without losing the closeness, security, or all around comfort of the Hero. His cheeks were flustered, a faint red.

"Princess! You missed it!" Beryl laughed "What is it, Lady Beryl?"  
"Mao confessed!" Beryl continued "Shut up Beryl! I said not to believe anything I say when I'm that tired!" Mao yelled "He said he loved the Hero!" Beryl smiled "R-Really!" Sapphire yelped "I've been trying to get him to say that for months!"  
"Plus!" Beryl smiled "The Hero said it back!"  
Almaz's tail whipped around nervously "Beryl, that, was kind of private..."  
"But this is a big deal!" Beryl giggled "Don't you love Mao?"  
"O-of course." Almaz replied, feeling the Dean shuffle closer "Mao, don't you love the Hero?" Beryl asked Mao remained silent. It was so much easier to say when he thought only his Hero was there "Mao?"  
"Hmm?" Mao hummed "Don't you?"

"Y-yes, I love my Hero." Mao admitted, a serious look in his eyes, moving away before pulling the Hero in front of him, burying his face into the Hero's chest "More than he knows..."  
"M-Mao?" Almaz asked, running his hands through the Dean's hair Mao hummed, looking at the Hero with half-closed eyes "Nnnnn?"  
Almaz laughed, seeing the relaxation, comfort, and all around enjoyment the Dean seemed to feel "Mao?"  
"Nnn, wh, what?" Mao asked, lifting his head Almaz smiled as the Dean looked happily at him. His humming made him seem like he was practically purring as the Hero ran his fingers through his hair again "Do, you really mean that?"  
"Nnnn, of course I did..." Mao snickered, a devious smile on his face "M-Mao, something's different about you..." Almaz stuttered, looking at the Dean who blushed deeply "I-I...I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Your hair is silky, and you smell good... did you take a shower?" Almaz asked, looking happily at the Dean "Is that why you were soaked when you caught up with me!" Beryl laughed "W-what! No!" Mao squirmed, his blush becoming more evident "Sir Mao? You can be honest..." Sapphire smiled "F-fine... yes... whatever, get off the damn topic." Mao growled, as the Hero held him lovingly "Nnnn, why though?" Almaz asked, looking happily at the other "Get off the topic!" Mao grunted, shoving the Hero off him "Dammit Almaz you're so nosy!"  
"M-Mao?" Almaz whined, looking at the other who suddenly turned on him "I said get off the damn topic Fake Hero!"

"Why am I back to... being a Fake Hero to you, Mao?" Almaz sighed, looking sadly at the Dean, who crossed his arms "When you piss me off you get demoted." Mao grunted, an angry pout at the Hero "But, Lord Mao..." Almaz whined, looking at the Dean as tears formed in his eyes "I wasn't trying to make you ma..."  
"Well you bdid/b, Fake Hero!" Mao shouted "Mao, I'm sorry." Almaz muttered, wrapping his arms around the Dean, who shoved him off once more "Almaz! Keep it up and I'll change your title back to Fake Hero!" Mao yelled Almaz sighed, not having a reply, in fear he might get an older title back "Hero, Princess, let's go. Mao needs to be alone." Beryl snarled, grabbing Almaz and Sapphire by the wrists "Ms Beryl, I can't leave..." Almaz whined, trying to pull back "Hero!" Beryl demanded "Let Mao cool off! Give him some time alone!"  
Almaz sighed "Where are we going to go Beryl?"  
Beryl just shook her head, leading them out of the room. Mao heard Almaz say one final thing "This never would have happened if he hadn't made the mistake of getting me pregnant."

Mao sat down, putting his head into his hands before screaming in anger "D-Damn it!"  
Everytime him and the Hero were finally happy, he'd go off and screw it up somehow. He loved the Hero, but it was such a hard thing to hold up to. As number one honour student, and now, a perfect Dean, he had to stop himself from getting too close to anyone. Though, through his studies, he discovered, even Overlord Laharl's father King Krichevskoy, a past Overlord, fell in love, and settled down, with a human of all possibilities.  
"What... makes this so wrong?" Mao sighed, standing up before entering his lab "Why, is this so..."

"Ms Beryl, how long has Mao been like this?" Almaz sighed, sitting down in a chair in the young Delinquent's room.  
"As long as I've known him." Beryl replied, seeing Almaz shaking "Almaz, you know Sir Mao cares for you. You've seen he just doesn't know how to show it." Sapphire smiled "Just, let him calm down."  
"What if he does abandon me though. I've tried so hard to open his heart..." Almaz sighed "He won't, Sir Mao may be a demon, but he loves you, he said it himself." Sapphire consoled, putting a hand on his shoulder "Why don't you just talk to him in a bit? I'm sure you two can sort things out."  
Almaz nodded, his gaze falling to the carpeted floor

Hours passed, the three just sat there talking in the Delinquent's room, working hard to cheer up the Hero and restore his confidence. The talk was working like a charm, the Hero was smiling, laughing, and all around joyful once again. A knock at the door was the only interruption. Beryl opened the door slowly "H-how did you find my room?"  
"It's the only one that doesn't have the smell of blood or rotting corpses..." the familiar voice of the Dean sighed "Tell me the Fake Hero is here..."  
"That depends, are you going to yell at him again?" Beryl grunts, looking at the other "J-just let me see him..." Mao muttered, a touch of sorrow tainting his voice "Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, standing slowly before walking over "Almaz, I'm..." Mao sighed, before gripping the Hero, pulling him into a tight embrace "Almaz, I heard what you said, about the pregnancy..."  
"W-what? I-I didn't me..."  
"I've set something up, if you want me to remove the child..." Mao sighed, tears slipping from his eyes "You're not saying, you're going to offer to abort the child are you? Mao, no!"  
"T-thank God..." Mao smiled, nuzzling the Hero "I just thought, you would prefer it..."  
"Mao, don't think something like that..." Almaz whined, looking nervously at the Dean "Mao, I love you, you know that. I'm willing to go through this."  
Looking happily at the Hero, Mao allowed tears to continue falling from his eyes "I-I..." Mao froze, nuzzling into the Hero's neck once more "I love you too Almaz..."

It was so awkward, confessing such emotions to another of the same gender. Almaz looked confused, seeing tears continue to flow from the Dean's eyes "Mao? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Almaz." Mao chuckled "You're, crying Mao..."  
"I-I'm happy..." Mao admited, a smile across his face Almaz laughed, "Ms Beryl, thanks for all your help today. I owe you one."  
"Just promise me you'll never kill the child!" Beryl demanded "I would never think of it." Almaz promised "Mao, how long did you work on it?"  
"I dunno, five, maybe ten minutes? I'm gonna break it when we get back."  
"Thank you, Lord Mao." Almaz laughed, noticing Beryl smiling "Hey, maybe let Mao sleep?" Beryl giggled "Y-yeah... you're right, Mao, you need a good night's rest."  
Mao yawned, he had been quite tired throughout the day "Nnnn, it's fine."  
"No, really." Almaz demanded "You need to sleep!"

Leading the Dean out of the room, he thanked Beryl one more time "M-Mao? Can I, do something?"  
"W-what?"  
Almaz didn't reply, pressing them together, a gentle kiss that meant just so much to the both of them.  
"H-Hero?" Mao asked Almaz smiled "I'm not, the Fake Hero?"  
Looking at the ground, Mao blushed, shaking his head "By the way, Mao, you look great today." Almaz asked, seeing the Dean so clean shocked him, a pleasant change he wished he got more often. 


	19. Chapter 19

To believe, Almaz used to constantly complain of boredom. Nothing was ever exciting anymore, yet, for hours he had the Dean curled up beside him, and he still didn't find himself bored. Looking at the ceiling, or even just listening to the Dean talk to him in his sleep. Almaz once again looked at the broken machine in his hands. Mao explained that it had short circuited, apparently before they got back from Beryl's room. Almaz had no clue how, they still broke it, but breaking the broken both found to be pretty pointless.  
The Dean stirred gently in his sleep, yawning before opening his eyes "A-Almaz?"  
"Hmm?" Almaz replied, as the Dean shuffled  
"How long have you been awake?"  
"I never fell asleep." The Hero chuckled, seeing the embarrassed expression on the Dean's face as he sat up quickly  
"You tired?" Mao asked, standing up before grabbing the coat he had thrown on the floor. Almaz shook his head, standing up himself, before walking over to the newer bag of clothes.  
"You know, I wonder if my parents realized I'm gone." Almaz sighed, grabbing the medal from the bottom of the bag  
"L-let's hope not. Though, news of a new human wandering around have been spreading since before you got back." Mao explained, helping the Hero get his tight shirt off, replacing it with a baggier one  
"T-That could be Dad, Mao, he was determined to find you."  
Mao couldn't help but to snicker "A human dares come after an Overlord?"  
The Hero found himself struggling again, trying to do up the pants he had chosen  
"Wel'll get you more clothes." Mao laughed "Maybe Beryl can finally be of use."  
"Hopefully she'll be willing to help." Almaz smiled, finally deciding to pull the shirt down rather than do the pants up

Nodding, Mao grabbed the Hero, stepping to the door before slowly opening it "Mao, what happened to the machine anyways?"  
"I, I..." Mao stuttered "I, broke down, I guess I must have fried an internal component."  
"You, were that upset?" Almaz asked, pulling the Dean closer  
"Even demons get attached to their children, Almaz."  
"R-right. It's just, surprising is all." Almaz admitted  
Mao shook his head "It's only natural. Though the children always grow to hate their parents..."  
"Hopefully it'll take some of my traits as a past human." Almaz smiled  
"I-I don't know if it will. I didn't take any qualities from my father." Mao sighed  
"What about your mother?"  
Mao's face suddenly darkened, as he muttered something softly "I never met my mother."  
Almaz froze "M-Mao, I'm sorry."  
"I never needed her, I grew up without her and I turned out just fine!" Mao shouted "R-right?"  
Almaz nodded his head, a saddened expression still tainting his face  
"Truth is, she died when I was just an infant. No one knows the exact reason, but we do know she was incredibly ill." Mao admitted

"Mao! You're awake already?"  
"Oh, hey Beryl..." Mao groans, looking down at the small Delinquent  
"What's the problem now? I wouldn't think of you to be the type to just, pop by every now and again." Beryl smirked, looking at the Dean smugly  
"Almaz needs more clothes." Mao grunts, shoving the Young Hero towards her  
Beryl smiled, grabbing the Hero by the arm "Then what are we waiting for!" Beryl paused, looking at the Dean "Go wait back in your room! This is going to be a surprise!"  
Almaz found himself being dragged off by the Delinquent  
"Ms Beryl? Where are we going?" Almaz asked  
"Over here!" Beryl giggled, pointing to a building branching off from the school "Demons have to get clothes somehow."  
The young Delinquent was dragging Almaz all over the store, grabbing outfits in various sizes "They may not seem important now, but this isn't the biggest you'll get, no offense. I'm preparing you for the rest, and afterwards, so long as you try hard enough, you'll even be able to wear the white outfit you came here in again."  
Almaz smiled, seeing the young Delinquent so willing to help him "H-How much is this going to cost?"  
Beryl's smile grew "Mao hasn't gotten to you yet!"  
The young Hero tilted his head "Hmm?"  
"Most demons would storm out without paying." Beryl laughed, her face suddenly darkening "Don't get any ideas."  
"I wouldn't, I wouldn't." Almaz chuckled, looking happily at the Delinquent "Thanks for all your help, Ms Beryl."  
Beryl smiled, "No problem, just, don't let Mao hear you say that, you know he hates manners."

By the time the two were done, Almaz had what seemed like a million new outfits "Keep what you can't wear in my room for now, just take what you can."  
"Ms Beryl, are you sure?" Almaz asked  
"Until I can convince Mao to add in a closet, or a dresser or something at least." Beryl smiled, seeing the joyous look in the Hero's face, even though he had spent the majority of his Hell  
"Thanks so much." Almaz replied, the look in his eyes alone showed how truly greatful he was  
"Anytime! Come on, we have some sorting to do." Beryl shouted, before making a bolt to her room  
"W-wait up!" Almaz called out, running after her  
Closing the door behind her, Beryl immediately begins sorting clothes into piles, shirts, pants, jackets, size, and even colour. "The smallest outfits we can rule out already." Beryl muttered to herself  
Soon enough, she had sorted out a pile of shirts, handing them to the Hero "Try these on."  
"H-here?" Almaz stuttered  
"I'm too busy sorting, and anyways, it's just your top." Beryl replied, too busy sorting out the pants to much care  
Almaz nodded, not that he had much of an option, the majority fit him comfortably "Ms Beryl?"  
"Out of what you've tried on, choose your favourite." Beryl giggled, handing him another pile "You still want the coats right? I've, never seen you without one."  
"R-right. Ms Beryl, thanks again." Almaz smiled, picking a dulled green top from the shirts, throwing it over his head, before grabbing the new pile she had sorted, turning a deep red "D-do you have somewhere I can change?" Almaz whined  
Beryl looked up, laughing at the flustered face of the Hero "In there." Beryl laughed, pointing towards the next room, Beryl stopped him, staring at the shirt, before skimming through the pile, a darker pair of pants being placed on top "These would look best with the shirt."  
Almaz smiled, nodding gently, not wanting to over-thank her "This means a lot Ms Beryl..."

Stepping out, he held the pile, most fit, but less fit compared to the shirts, Beryl saw him shiver before laughing "You get cold easily, right?"  
Almaz nodded, placing the pants that fit by the shirts  
"Here are the coats Hero, the top one would probably be the best." Beryl smiled  
"Thanks so much. I owe you right now." Almaz smiled  
"Don't worry, Hero." Beryl replied, seeing him begin trying on the various coats  
"I did a good job choosing those sizes, they all fit right." Beryl smiled, grabbing a bag before placing the various outfits inside "Go on, Mao must be anxious to see you."  
Almaz nodded "Thanks again, Ms Beryl."  
"No problem Hero!" Beryl shouted, as Almaz walked off towards the Dean's room  
Almaz looked at the outfit he was faced with, as he blushed deeply. Beryl did a great job matching it, he could only hope the Dean liked it as much as he did.  
A sharp scream escaped the Hero, as he was pinned against the wall suddenly, his mouth covered "How did you get out of your room?" the familiar voice growled, removing his hand from the Hero's mouth  
"My friend helped me out!" Almaz muttered in reply, looking the other in the eye, as his grip tightened  
"We're doing this for your own good Almaz."  
"What are you doing!" A familiar voice shouted "I thought I heard him scream!"  
"L-Lord Mao!" Almaz cried, trying to escape the grip of his father, a sharp pain shooting through his stomach "Gch!"  
"A-Almaz!" Mao shouted, grabbing the Hero from the others grip "Wh-what's wrong?"  
Almaz shook his head "We, we just need to get out of here..." Almaz whispered, grabbing the bag from the floor

Mao nodded, grabbing the Hero's hand gently "Just, hold on..." Mao replied, his voice also a whisper  
"Is this, the Mao your mother was talking about? He's a... you're gay?"  
"This must be your father." Mao growled "A human chasing an Overlord, how pathetic. Leave the Hero alone!"  
"I-I heard you and my so..."  
"Nngh!" Almaz groaned, gripping at his stomach with the hand holding the bag  
"H-Hero!" Mao jumped "Seriously, what's going on!"  
Almaz shook his head again  
"Whatever you did to Almaz..." the young Man began "You'll soon regret!"  
"Dad!" Almaz yelled, stepping in front of the young Dean, a pained look in his eyes "S-Stop it!"  
The man tried to move around Almaz, who stood his ground "Move out of the way!"  
"Even if you get to him, do you think I'll go home!" Almaz screamed, feeling the Dean wrap his arms around him  
"You're related to Almaz, right?" Mao sighed  
The man crossed his arms impatiently "I'm his father."  
Mao looked at him, before stepping in front of Almaz "He can't be stressed, I won't attack you."  
"What does stress have to do with anything?" Almaz's father asked  
"J-just go home dad! Isn't mom more important than trying to kill Mao?" Almaz added  
The young human froze, stepping towards the Hero, and inevitably, the Dean "You're my son, Almaz. You're important too."  
"Even I realize that." Mao grunted "I've been taking good care of my Hero."

Almaz nodded "Mao, is there, maybe a guest room?"  
Mao thought, looking nervously at the Hero "I, I need to talk to him for a minute."  
"Make it quick."  
Mao smiled, before dragging Almaz farther away "If you truly think he should stay with us, I finished my project."  
"Project?"  
"I've been working on it for a long time, and while you and Beryl were gone, I moved the door and put in the new wall."  
"F-for what?" Almaz asked  
"The child's room." Mao admitted, blushing deeply, Almaz's eyes widened  
"Is that, why you've been in your lab so much?"  
Mao nodded, as the Hero instantly pressed their lips together  
"Mao, that's..." Almaz stuttered, he couldn't call the Dean sweet, he'd probably get punched for it "You're, the greatest Mao. Thank you."  
Mao blushed, smiling at the Hero "There's nothing in it yet, except a few minor things, lamps, tables, that kind of thing. We could put a bed in there temporarily."  
"What's taking so long!"  
"If you're okay with it Mao, I'll try to get him out by tomorrow." Almaz muttered "J-just remember, I don't think he knows."  
"Knows what?" Mao asked  
Almaz got really quiet "T-the pregnancy..." Almaz whispered, Mao just barely heard him, blushing, Mao nodded  
"You can stay in the room beside my own." Mao shouted, holding the Hero's hand gently

"W-what?"  
"Didn't you hear me? Feel honoured, an Overlord is offering you something not even the Hero was offered." Mao growled "So, are you coming, or not?"  
The young human hesitated, before following the Dean, noticing his gentle hold on the Hero's hand "Almaz..."  
"Dad, lay off." Almaz snapped, pulling Mao closer  
Though seeming more to be rebellion at this time, Mao couldn't help but enjoy the extra affection he was getting. He hated himself for it too, but the closeness of the Hero made him smile.  
Approaching the room, Mao flung it open carelessly, Almaz immediately noticed the new door "Hero! Will you get the bed ready?"  
Almaz smiled, before grabbing what he used for his mothers, bringing it into the other room  
"Why my son?" The father asked, looking edgily at the Dean  
"He started out as my servant. Nothing more, it's not like I chose him from the start." Mao replied, sitting on his bed, seeing the bag the Hero had left on the floor, with a small note on it  
"What's that?"  
"I don't know! How would I!" Mao growled, opening the note  
-Mao, keep this to remind Almaz, if his clothes begin getting too tight, I have outfits for when he gets bigger in my room. Keep your eye on him. 'Raspberyl'-  
Mao smiled slightly, seeing the growing anger of Almaz's father as he tried to grab the note, before seeing the small piece of paper on the table "Makaro Dio?"  
"Makora!" Mao shouted, snatching the paper from his hand as Almaz left the room  
"Dad? You're, all set up." Almaz smiled, seeing the Dean lay down miserably "M-Mao? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Fake Hero." Mao grunted, Almaz sighed, the Fake came back so easily  
"Mao?" Almaz whined, looking sadly at the Dean  
Mao cursed silently, sitting up "I-I'm sorry..."  
Almaz's smile returned, as he walked over to the Dean, before laying beside him  
"What are you doing Almaz!" The human screamed, staring daggers at both  
Mao snickered, seeing the innocent look in the Hero's eyes "He's been sleeping here for months. You have nothing to worry about. Go to sleep."  
The father wanted to snap, looking angrily at the Dean "If I walk in, and see you two doing anything. I won't hesitate to kill you."  
Mao nodded, seeing the father walk into the room  
"M-Mao, I have to tell you, what was happening earlier." Almaz smiled  
"W-what was it?"  
"The baby kicked..." Almaz grinned, blushing deeply, as Mao jumped up

"R-really!" Mao yelped, seeing Almaz smile, nodding gently  
"We're going to be parents Mao, I'm kind of excited." Almaz whispered, Mao lifted the Hero's shirt, placing a hand on it. A pain pulsed through the Hero "Nnnnn"  
Mao laughed "I-I think I felt it."  
Mao stood up, wrapping both arms around the Hero, before placing a passionate kiss on him "M-Mao!"  
"We are... going to be parents Almaz..." Mao blushed, looking happily at the Hero, before they both sat on the bed, laying down  
Mao was the farthest thing from tired, snickering when he got an idea  
"Hero." Mao growled  
"Yes Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, sitting up, as the Dean smiled at him  
"Lock the door."  
"W-what!" Almaz whispered, looking at the Dean nervously  
"You heard me, Almaz, lock the door." Mao smirked, cheeks flustering red "He can only kill me if he sees us right?"  
Almaz turned red "Are you saying you want to... with my father just a room over?"  
Mao squirmed "What better time?"  
Almaz's blush deepened "M-Mao!"  
The Dean was being insane. His father would kill the both of them if he saw, though, arguing with the Dean would prove useless. Almaz stood up, walking over to the door quickly, before locking it, hearing the young human shout on the other side as Almaz walked back to the Dean, who snickered "We've made him mad, come on Almaz. Let's take the anger a step further."  
Almaz turned completely red, laughing himself "You know, this is one of the reasons I love you Mao."


	20. Chapter 20

"Almaz! Let me out!"  
For hours, his father had been screaming, Almaz laid there, shaking slightly, he knew if he opened the door, his father would snap at the both of them, but if he didn't, he could get angrier  
"Mao? What do we do?" Almaz whined, gripping the Dean tightly, hearing the doorknob being vigorously shaken  
"Ignore him." Mao sighed, wrapping an arm around the petrified Hero "Every time, you regret it."  
"I don't regret it Mao, in fact, it's quite the opposite. I'm just nervous what Dad's going to do to you." Almaz blushed, hearing the doorknob being turned faster  
"Let me out! Or you'll live to regret it demon!" The father shouted again "Who the Hell do you think you are!"  
Mao groaned, running his fingers through his hair, he no longer liked the feeling when it was dirty "Shut up! We're trying to sleep!"  
A frustrated scream was heard at the other side, as the father started turning the doorknob once more  
"It's locked!" Mao growled, wrapping an arm around the Hero, nuzzling into his bare chest, making Almaz blush nervously  
"You know my dad is going to kill us right." Almaz chuckled, finally relaxing  
"If we decide to let him out." Mao snickered back, as the door suddenly swung open "**W-What**! How the hell did you get out!"  
dropping a butter knife to the floor, he stormed up to the side of the bed "What, did you do, to my son!"  
"D-dad, you're over-reacting!" Almaz yelped, holding the Dean tightly, pulling him closer to protect him better  
"I'm over-reacti..." He froze, finally seeing the Hero's bare chest, not only confirming his beliefs, but worsening them "You two really... did it?"  
"What did you think it was Dad!" Almaz shouted  
He pointed at Mao, the rest speaking for itself  
"I may be a demon, but even I'm not that cruel!" Mao screamed, grabbing his shorts from off the floor, able to reach them from the bed, throwing them on quickly before standing up, gathering the Hero's outfit, and the remains of his own "Hero, get up."  
"Mao, Almaz?" another familiar voice piped up "I-is my husband here?"  
Almaz hid under the covers, seeing his mother standing at the door, wide eyed seeing Mao handing Almaz his outfit "W-what were you guys..."

Almaz hastily threw his outfit on, walking out to see Mao just placing his coat on "M-Mao... this is..."  
"Awkward, I realize." Mao sighed, grabbing the Hero as a smirk appeared across his face "But completely worth it."  
Almaz nodded, wrapping his arms nervously around the Dean, seeing his father shaking violently  
"You've taken my son's innocence!" He yelled, grabbing Mao by his shirt "You'll be lucky if you make it out of today alive!"  
"Dad! Stop it! **Stop**!" Almaz screamed, as Mao was carelessly thrown to the floor, barely caught my Almaz "L-Lord Mao! Are you okay!"  
"Your father is insane, Almaz..." Mao grunts, rubbing the back of his neck "So much, for not stressing you out, right?"  
Almaz smiled gently, seeing the Dean get up no problem "What's so wrong about what happened!"  
"Y-you..."  
"You don't even know what you're arguing about, it's not like I'd run off on him." Mao sighed, grabbing Almaz gently  
"L-Lord Mao..." Almaz hummed, before another wave a pain ran through him, before he react he saw Mao smile deviously "Nn... shut up, Lord Mao."  
"I know I felt it that time." Mao chuckled, as his mother got closer to Almaz, smiling at the Dean  
"They truly love each other, can't it be passed off?" Almaz's mother smiled, placing a hand on Almaz's stomach  
"S-stop touching it, both of you, i-it gets all excited." Almaz whined, feeling the waves of pain, that were growing less and less noticed  
"Both of you, what are you doing?" The Hero's Father asked, walking up himself  
"Just feel, it's incredible." Almaz's mother smiled, as his father placed a hand on as well, feeling Almaz squirm, and a familiar movement  
His eyes widened "Almaz, what is this?"  
"I tried to tell you, you just decided not to tell me. I said Mao got him pregnant, and look, he still hasn't abandoned him." Almaz's mother smiled "It was a mistake to lock Almaz up, we both know I hate demons, and even I think Almaz needs Mao."  
"You're, the kid, that stayed at our house a few months ago aren't you... Mao?" Almaz's father asked  
"Yes, and if I remember right, you were quite fond of me!" Mao growled, glaring daggers at the older human  
"M-Mao, stop it..." Almaz whined, removing his hand from his stomach before wrapping his arms tightly around the other "Stop fighting, both of you."  
Mao sighed "F-fine..."

Mao broke free of the Hero, before walking up to the Hero's father, nervously extending a hand "For the sake of the Hero, why don't we call it quits?"  
The Hero's father nodded, accepting the hand "Just, remember, I'll be keeping my eye on Almaz."  
"I didn't think you'd just leave us alone." Mao smiled "Feel free, if you need to stay in the room beside us, go ahead. Though, she's afraid of demons." Mao's face darkened, looking at Almaz's mother  
"Not what I mean, I'll be stopping by the school every once in a while."  
Mao nodded, smiling warmly at the two "Anytime, we're usually here."  
Almaz smiled, wrapping his arms around Mao "Lord Maaaoooo~ You're the greatest!"  
The older of the two humans smiled, looking at the Dean warmly "You're alright. For a demon, Mao."  
"You're not too bad yourself. Not too expected from a relative of the Fake Hero." Mao snickered, seeing the suddenly annoyed face Almaz gave him  
"M-Mao!"  
"I'm kidding Almaz." Mao laughed "I thought you people liked to joke."  
The two left the room, leaving Mao and Almaz alone  
Mao snickered once again "They're still insane Almaz."  
Almaz nodded "Hey Mao?"  
"What is it now?"  
"Thanks..."  
The Dean made a movement to smack the Hero, pausing before asking "For what?"

"For not losing your temper."  
Mao shrugged, the Hero's innocence made him happy, yet, annoyed "I was studying their behaviour as parents."  
Blushing, Almaz smiled, as the Dean wrapped his arms lovingly around the Hero "M-Mao, you know the baby gets excited..."  
Mao snickered "I know."  
Almaz couldn't help but let out a pained whine "M-Mao, it's violent for a baby..."  
Sitting down on the bed, Mao pulled the Hero down with him "Let's talk about names."  
"I-isn't it a bit early for that?" Almaz asked, blushing  
"A past human, going unprepared?" Mao taunted "Your Demon Transformation has progressed well."  
"N-no, let's talk then..." Almaz sighed, placing a hand gently on his stomach  
Mao sat there silently, seeing the Hero fall into a spacing thought  
"Makora I'm fine with, but Dio I, to be honest, wasn't fond of..."  
Nodding, the other snickered "What sort of name would you prefer?"  
"I-I don't know..." Almaz admitted, wrapping his arms around Mao  
Mao laughed "Well give it some thought, I want a name to write down!"  
"Koro? It's kind of close to Makora, so at least we could call it something now, rather than just, it. Wasn't Makora the name you liked?" Almaz smiled, seeing Mao nod  
"Koro..." Mao muttered, giving it some thought "Not bad, for a past human, Almaz. Koro it is." The Dean began erasing Dio from the slip of paper, quickly replacing it with Koro, as he heard the Hero yawn "Go to sleep Almaz."  
"Y-you sure Mao?" Almaz whimpered, rubbing his eyes  
"Want it to be a command? If I have to order you you're being demoted!"  
Almaz squeaked, shuffling back before lying down gently "I love you, Lord Mao."  
Mao stood up, as the Hero squirmed nervously "Love you too..."  
Almaz quickly fell asleep, snoring lightly "Idiot..." Mao sighed, walking to his lab

The lab was partially destroyed, cleanliness wise. Building the room, and what would be placed inside it, was a messier job than the Dean thought, but he couldn't have Almaz find out he was putting so much effort into it. "When have I ever put this much effort into something..." Mao growled, excluding the numerous games he played, which reminded him, on the side he had been working on fixing his old slaystation, he had to replace the memory, making him lose his playtime. The old thing was almost fixed, and he had bought a few new games, including a new version of the one destroyed when his father crushed it. "Why haven't I worked on this?"  
The rest of the items for the child's room, only needed a few minor details and some paint on them, so he got straight to work on the finishing touches of the Slaystation Portable. By this point, he had been so detached from his gaming system, that he could care less about the young Hero's feelings. "J-just, one more piece... then I can put the covers on."  
His excitement built when he placed the covers, and noticed the charging light turn on when he plugged it in, the screen turned white, displaying the Slaystation logo, he placed in a game. His excitement hit high levels when he saw the game not only load, but play perfectly. Unplugging it, he quickly darted to the other room, to quickly plug it back in by the bed, going back for the large array of new games he had bought.

Hours on end he played it, his excitement had reached new levels as he breezed by the bosses no problem. His intent concentration on his game, made the Hero's awakening go un-noticed  
"M-Mao?" Almaz yawned, rubbing his eyes, getting no reply from the Dean "Mao?"  
Mao didn't even seem to notice Almaz, in any way, which made the Hero upset. Hearing his stomach growl, the Hero sighed, he'd talk to Mao later.  
Leaving the room, he noticed the Dean not even budge from his spot "D-damn it Mao..."  
Mao didn't even seem to notice what Beryl tried so hard to put together for him

-

Two months had gone by, Mao barely even noticed him anymore. All he would do is play that game "Lord Mao!" Almaz would scream, to either just get a glare, a grunt, or occasionally, if he was having trouble in the part of the game he was in, a quick and thoughtless middle finger.  
"Almaz, you look horrible, are you okay?" Sapphire asked, looking at the Hero as he entered the cafeteria, a hand to his head  
"M-Mao kept me up the entire night screaming at his damn game..." Almaz grunted "How long has it been!"  
Beryl looked at the Hero, deeply concerned "He's been doing this for two months Almaz. You need to try to talk to him!"  
"I've been trying, Ms Beryl, nothing's working anymore..." Almaz whined "He won't even acknowledge me when I talk to him anymore..."  
Beryl growled "He has a responsibility right now, and he's completely ignoring you for a stupid game!"  
Almaz sighed "Don't worry, Ms Beryl, it's nothing..."  
"Nothing? Almaz, you've cried, he's been so careless recently!" Beryl shouted, standing up "I'll go talk to him! You two, stay here!"

The young Hero yawned, laying his head down on the table, Mao had kept him up last night, and the night before, angrily screaming at the game he seemed to love so much "Almaz? Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm just, really tired is all..." Almaz sighed, quickly drifting into a sleep  
"Why don't you go to my room to sleep, I can tell Lady Beryl where you are." Sapphire offered, seeing the Hero lift his head  
"You'd be alone though, I can't be that cruel." Almaz yawned, his head instantly falling back to the table  
Sapphire shook her head "Fool! What's more important, my company, or your health, and the health of that child?"  
The Hero cringed at the sudden tone of Sapphire's voice, before involuntarily falling asleep right where he was  
"What a fool..." Sapphire groaned, deciding whether to walk to at least grab him a pillow, not being able to lift him, or stay there with him.  
Sapphire stood up, walking over to Almaz, simply shifting him so he was resting on her, to make him at least a little more comfortable.

"G-gh!" Almaz groaned, suddenly gripping at a sharp pain pulsing through him  
"Almaz? Are you okay?"  
"M-Mao!" Almaz shouted "I-is this a dream?"  
"Nope, I yelled at him until he put down his game." Beryl smiled  
"I haven't been as ignorant as you think Beryl!" Mao growled "Almaz, I've been paying attention to you right?"  
Almaz sighed, nuzzling the Dean desperately, seeing Mao away from his game, giving him attention made Almaz smile.  
"Almaz?"  
"I...I..." Almaz's smile faded as quickly as it came, sitting up before wrapping his arms around the Dean "T-the last time you noticed me, you shot me the finger for distracting you..."  
Mao jumped, his heart beating faster, "Y-you've got to be kidding! I've been playing, a few hours tops!"  
"It's been two months Mao!" Beryl screamed, seeing Mao's eyes widen  
"T-two months!"  
Almaz nodded, feeling the Dean suddenly wrap his arms tightly around him  
"Almaz, I've ignored you that long!" Mao yelped  
"I-I'm sorry Mao... I didn't think Ms Beryl was going to stop you from playing." Almaz whined, as the Dean nuzzled into his neck, his hair as silky as the last time he ran his hands through it. The urge was too strong, Letting go of Mao with one hand, he moved to Mao's head, running it through happily  
Mao hummed "N-no, she, had a right to." Mao stuttered, enjoying the affection he was getting far too much  
"Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, noticing the comfort the Dean had, his eyes closed  
"Mmmm?" Mao replied, a strong blush across his face  
Almaz didn't realize how much Mao enjoyed the attention "W-why didn't you tell me you loved this so much?"  
Mao tried to force himself to act normal "What the hell are you talking about?"  
Almaz smiled "Watch..."

Running his fingers through his hair once more, the Dean instantly relaxed, resting his head against the Hero again. Almaz smiled "I took his game away, I said he'd get it back in a month." Beryl laughed  
"Thanks, Ms Beryl... I really owe you one for this."  
"Of course! We can't have you, and little Korie neglected."  
"Korie?" Mao asked  
"We couldn't figure out, whether it'd be called Kora, for Makora, or Koro, so we call it Korie, so it doesn't quite state which name it is..." Almaz blushed "I, probably should have asked you first, right?"  
"N-no, it's my fault, for ignoring you Almaz." Mao sighed, Almaz noticed how guiltless he looked, he didn't truly look sorry, he just looked like he missed his game  
Almaz could feel his eyes welling up, shifting the Dean before burying his head into his shoulder "You miss your game, you don't even care Mao..."  
"A-Almaz! Why would you say that!" Sapphire asked  
"Look at him Princess, does he look guilty at all!" Almaz sobbed, feeling the Dean move his hand further up the Hero's back  
"Sir Mao! Don't you care about Almaz?" Sapphire yelled

"Of course I care about him." Mao sighed "Demons are selfish, it's a well known fact."  
"Mao, I'm not asking for you to forget about your game." Almaz cried, looking at the Dean, tears still flowing from his eyes "I just don't want you to think, only, of your game..."  
Nodding, the Dean placed his hand on the Hero's shoulder "I won't..." Mao smiled, pressing his lips against the Hero's, wrapping his arms around him lovingly "I pro..." Mao paused, looking at the Hero nervously "Would, it even help if I promised?"  
"You kept your last one." Almaz smiled, still incredibly close to the Dean "I'd believe you."  
"I promise, I'll pay more attention to you Almaz."  
Almaz smiled, "T-thank you, Mao."  
Not wanting to smack the Hero by this point, he let this use of manners slide, having punished the Hero unintentionally. Pressing their lips together once more, he smiled "What have I told you, about those manners, Hero."  
"Sorry." Almaz laughed, "Ms Beryl, I owe you one."  
"Don't worry Hero! It was the least I could do. Mao and I are rivals after all, we're supposed to support each other, as well as argue." Beryl giggled  
"Beryl, don't think I won't get you back for this." Mao chuckled, a devious look hit the Delinquent  
"Don't try anything now, Mao, your boyfriend needs you more than ever." The Delinquent teased, seeing the Dean turn red  
"B-Beryl!" Mao whined, blushing deeply, hearing the Hero laugh, making him smile  
"She's right you know, Sir Mao." Sapphire added in, a warm smile on her face, seeing Mao smile back  
"I know..."


	21. Chapter 21

Things were back to normal the second the Dean got his Slaystation Portable back, it was the exact situation as last time, months would go by, and yet, the Hero would see nothing of him. "Gh, Mao!" Almaz shouted, finally losing his patience, yanking the system from the Dean's hands, as he shouted in anger  
"Almaz! I was twenty hitpoints away from beating the final boss!" Mao screamed  
"Mao! You broke your promise! I, just..." Almaz sighed "Never mind, why do I even bother with you?"  
Mao jumped "D-don't say that! How long was I playing for?"  
"Look at your own damn playtime Mao! I'm, I'm going for a walk..." Almaz growled, throwing the Slaystation at the Dean "Just, enjoy your game..."  
"Almaz! W-wait!" Mao called out, running up to Almaz before wrapping his arms around him "I know, I've been ignoring you for at least a month, even before I was given my game back. But, you were on my mind the entire time!"  
"Yeah right!" Almaz grunted "Prove it."  
"Fine, you want proof..." Mao groaned, grabbing the Hero's hand, opening the door to the baby's soon-to-be room, which had been completed, in a colour often used for demon babies, a dull, yet lighter grey, with dinged, though pastel coloured red "I finished this, everything in here I built myself."  
"M-Mao?" Almaz stuttered, before wrapping his arms tightly around the Dean, who instantly noticed the size of the Hero's stomach, which he placed his head on preciously  
"S-shush." Mao commanded, trying to listen for a heartbeat, before hearing a tired yawn "W-who's there!"  
"Almaz promised he'd come get us when he was eight months along, remember?"  
"How long was I out for!" Mao panicked, grabbing the Hero "Almaz I'm sorry! I didn't even realize!"  
Sighing, the Hero looked down at him "Can I truly believe that?"  
"Almaz!" Mao whimpered, burying himself into the Hero's chest "How can I prove it? How can I make it up to you?"  
"Stay with me this time Mao! I'll give you tomorrow to play your game as much as you want, but today, I want to spend time with you, this could be our last chance to be completely alone."  
Mao nodded "Whatever you want to do. I'll do it."

He noticed, not only the loving smile of the Hero, but the heartwarming smile the Hero's father gave him "You mean it?" Almaz asked  
"Of course. Almaz, just name it." Mao smiled  
"First things first..." Almaz began, pressing their lips together passionately, feeling Mao instantly give in and return the affectionate gesture. Almaz waited until both were turning blue in the face before finally backing away  
"A-Almaz?" Mao panted, trying desperately to catch his breath, making him lightheaded "W-what was..."  
Almaz snickered "A kiss, what else would it be?"  
Mao laughed, placing a hand to his head, before noticing the Hero now had two small horns fashioned on top of his own "When did this...?"  
"Not too long ago..." Almaz sighed "They hurt a lot..."  
Mao looked at him, a sympathetic look visible to even the Hero's mother, who was still sitting on the guest bed "I know Almaz, they will for a bit, s-sit down."  
Almaz nodded, nervously sitting on the bed, Mao sitting behind him, grabbing his horns, before using a style similar to that of the wings "Is it working Almaz?"  
"Nnnnnnn, M-Mao?" Almaz asked, Mao felt him shift to get as much as he could out of the contact "T-thank you..."  
Mao smiled "Hey, you're Almaz's mother right?"  
"Yeah." She replied, walking up "What do you need?"  
"Can you continue this? J-just like how I'm doing this. I just need to do something quickly."  
She nodded, sitting behind Almaz. Mao knelt in front of the Hero, placing a quick kiss on him "I'll be back soon, okay?"  
"M-Mao? Where are you.."  
"Don't worry, just trust me, here." Mao sighed, placing the Slaystation Portable in Almaz's hands "Do you trust me now?"  
"How did you know I th..."  
"That look in your eyes, Almaz. I'll be right back."

Mao walked out of the room, as his mother tried to imitate the way Mao had handled Almaz's horns, seeing the Hero tense "N-nnn, Mom, stop please."  
"A-Almaz, I'm sorry... I get scared around horns, tails, wings, that kind of thing, you know."  
"I-it's fine... m-mind if I lay down for a minute, Korie is kind of, angry today..." Almaz whined, being instantly shoved down by his mother  
"Almaz! Relax! You need to!"  
She stood up, pulling the blanket over him, getting him as comfortable as she could "Want me to get you some food?"  
"N-no thank you, but thanks. I kind of want to bring Mao, they apparently finally got in the food, after how many months?"  
"They just got it in?" The Hero's mother asked, noticing the Hero slowly drifting off  
"Mhmm, I want to share the best they have with Mao. He apparently argued with the cafeteria workers last time he got snapped out of his video game craze, while I was still asleep." Almaz blushed "Saying something like if I were to 'perish' again, he'd take their lives... or something."  
"Again? What, does that mean?"  
"It wasn't Mao's fault... it was back during my original demon transformation is all. M-Mao's actually, how I got brought back, I think..." Almaz stuttered  
"You had to bring up that horrible day?" Mao asked, stepping back into the room, his hair still soaked  
"Mao!" Almaz shouted, happily jumping up before running to the Dean, "M-Mao? You took a shower?"  
Mao blushed "Today was special, right?"  
"I'm going to do the same!" Almaz smiled, running to his bag, grabbing the outfit Beryl set up for him the previous day "I'll be back! Real quick!"  
"Y-you look fine though." Mao replied, looking at the Hero warmly  
Almaz turned a deep red "Mao, isn't today that special? I want to look better than fine."  
Mao wrapped his arms around the Hero "Try to be fast Almaz."

Almaz bolted, smiling as he waved goodbye, stopping in his tracks before walking towards the Dean "Here, please, try to stay away from it." Almaz sighed, placing the Slaystation Portable in Mao's hands, before running back out  
"What a guy..." Mao smiled "I've never met anyone, quite like him."  
Flicking on the Slaystation Portable, it was quickly snatched by the Hero's mother "No way! You promised Almaz you'd spend the day with him!"  
Mao growled angrily, before sighing "Y-you're right..."  
"Mao, sit down, hon, can you give us some time alone? Maybe go find Almaz or something? I need to talk to Mao, one on one." Almaz's father smiled, she nervously nodded her head, before leaving, he waited to see her travel a fair distance down the hall, before sitting down beside Mao "I have to be honest, Mao, I never pictured Almaz being, well, gay..."  
"I didn't either, I was, quite surprised..." Mao admitted  
"Not as much as I was, trust me, but, I have to say, you're probably the best choice he could have made. I like you more than I did the Princess."  
"Y-you really mean that?" Mao asked, a look of dumbfounded surprise across his face  
"Yeah, I do... I was surprised too, but even after a month of complete ignorance, you're still my favourite. You and Almaz go together well..."  
"S-sir?"  
"You're practically family, this may be awkward, but, call me dad."  
Mao froze, "W-what? You don't want that..."  
"It's fine, really, the child is yours right?"  
"O-of course, it's just... most demons hate their parents... actually liking one, would be quite a change... truly related or not." Mao admitted  
"You hated your father?"  
"Yeah, of course, but, then Aurum went off, and killed him..."  
"T-the Superhero?"  
Mao nodded, staring at the ground "I guess, it was his job, but, I just wanted him to beat Dad up, n-not kill him."  
"Lord Mao?" Almaz asked, stepping into the room "I-is something wrong?"  
Mao stood up, walking towards the young Hero "N-nothing, what do you want to do Almaz?"  
Looking at the Dean, he smiled, wrapping an arm around him "W-wanna get something to eat? They just got the food in today."  
Mao chuckled "Sure. A-Almaz..." Mao began  
"Hmm?"  
"Good job on the outfit." Mao laughed, not many demons knew about the Hero's pregnancy, so he would look like an idiot walking around the school, which would make Mao's mood improve  
"T-thanks Mao."

The two walked around, the entire day, Almaz having the best day of his life. The end of the day came along, and the two returned to their room  
"Tomorrow, as promised, you can play your Slaystation all you want, and I won't complain, okay?"  
"Almaz, are you sure?" Mao asked, looking nervously at the Hero  
Almaz nodded, a concerned look hitting him "Just please, wait until I'm awake..."  
"Deal. You tired?" Mao asked, walking over to the bed  
"To, be honest, extremely..." Almaz laughed "Today was worth it though."  
Mao chuckled "Y-yeah. Well, we can't have you being tired. Let's just, rest, okay?"  
Almaz smiled, before laying down on his side of the bed "Mao, today was the best, t-thanks so much."  
"Almaz, those manners of yours." Mao chuckled, laying down beside him, before placing a gentle kiss on the Hero's lips "Don't get used to that, when your pregnancy's over I'm gonna punish you."  
"By tapping me on the head? Mao that's such a good punishment..." Almaz snickered, cuddling up beside the Dean "M-Mao?"  
"I love you too Almaz..." Mao answered, before the Hero could say it  
Almaz blushed "I love you, Mao."

The young Hero yawned, not quite wanting to sleep yet, knowing he'd barely see the Dean tomorrow "A-Almaz? Are you sure you're ready to go to bed? You seem upset."  
"I just, want to enjoy this a little longer." Almaz smiled, nuzzling into the Dean, finding himself quickly falling asleep, suddenly feeling the Dean begin fondly running his hands through the Hero's hair, the Hero hummed, finally realizing why Mao enjoyed the feeling so much "Nnnn, nnnnnn, Mao?"  
"Your hair is silky Almaz..." Mao smiled  
Almaz bushed deeply, finding himself falling asleep "Nnnn, Mao, I'm going to fall asleep..."  
"I know, you need your rest."  
"M-Mao, I'm not going to hear much from you tomorrow, I want to get all I can out of today." Almaz admitted, sighing before cuddling closer to the Dean  
"Almaz, if it's bugging you so much, I won't play."  
"No, no, Mao, enjoy yourself, you'll need to get as much as you can before the child is born. Please, have fun." Almaz commanded, finally drifting off to sleep  
"D-dammit Almaz..." Mao groaned, allowing the Hero to nuzzle into his chest, before falling asleep himself

Almaz woke up first, not being the first time. The Hero throughout the night would wake up often, most of the time waking the Dean with him. "M-Mao?" Almaz whispered "Mao.. it's time to get up."  
Mao flipped over, a tired grunt escaping him, before drifting back to sleep  
"Mao? You need to get up, you're just wasting your own time on the Slaystation Portable." Almaz smiled, definitely getting a reaction, but only to the degree of a small whine  
Grabbing the Slaystation, Almaz flicked the power on, allowing the game to load before playing the sound in the Dean's ear, who instantly jumped up "I'm up! I'm up!" Mao shouted, rubbing his eyes vigorously. Almaz handed him the Slaystation Portable, which made Mao jump in both excitement, and guilt "Are you sure Almaz?"  
"I promised. After the great time I had yesterday, you earned it." Almaz chuckled, seeing his parents groan, and both step out of the bed  
"You two are, up already?" The Mother asked, looking tiredly at the two, seeing Mao nervously take the Slaystation, completely disregarding her comment  
"I'll set a timer on it Almaz, so it shuts off at a set time. Okay?" Mao asked, the excitement unbearable  
"Thanks, Lord Mao." Almaz hummed, running his hands through the Dean's hair, before placing a small kiss on him "Love you."  
Mao blushed deeply, before returning the thoughtful phrase "Love you too, Almaz."

Almaz stood up, motioning his parents to both follow "Almaz, are you sure you want to give Mao the time? W-what if something happens?"  
"I'm not worried. Mao really truly earned the time." Almaz replied, looking at the Mother "You worry too much mom."  
"He got his play time already Almaz! Yesterday was to make up for it!"  
"Mom! Even Dad likes him! Come on, just give him a chance. Do I seem like the type to hold something like that against someone? He's almost complete the game."  
"A-Almaz!" Mao called, running up to the Hero, wrapping both arms around hum gratefully, stuttering to let out those two words that would stain his tongue for what seemed like forever "T-thank you..."  
Almaz jumped "Are you okay Mao? You're not sick are you?"  
Mao shook his head "T-this is huge what you've done..."  
Smiling, the young Hero returned the small hug "Of course Mao. You really deserve it."

Seeing the Young Hero run off, Mao resumed the spot on the bed he played in so often, clicking the Continue button on the Final Impact title screen. It was true, Mao had thought of Almaz through the entire course of his playtime, the main character was a blue-haired Hero, that, like most games, you get to name. The Dean instantly chose Almaz, even just 'Hero' without the blue hair, would have resulted in the same "Nnnn" The Dean hummed, before excitedly hurrying to the final hidden boss, level 9999 Tyrant Overlord Baal.

"Mao?" The familiar voice of the horrid human female piped up "Mao!"  
"S-shut up! I'm almost done!" Mao growled, his characters were horridly under-leveled, and still he was kicking the virtual ass of Overlord Baal  
"We don't have time for you to finish Mao! Pause the game!"  
"No way! I'm nearly finished!" Mao shouted, sending another attack  
"Come on! Just leave him! If he cares he'll come along!" The mother yelled once more, grabbing the arm of her husband as they both walked out of the room, a small whisper escaped her, that Mao barely missed  
"Idiots.." Mao hissed

Hours passed, his timer nearly up, Tyrant Overlord Baal had eleven hit points left "So close..." Mao whined, sending out his strongest attack, twenty seven damage made him jump up, seeing the final boss crumble before his very eyes  
"Mao!" Beryl screamed, running into the room "Is that game that important!"  
Mao tossed the system aside "Not anymore, what's the problem?"  
"You completely missed it! The Hero was crying because you didn't show up!" Beryl yelled, grabbing Mao by the shirt as best she could, pulling him down rather than pulling him up  
"W-what did I miss?"  
"Almaz had the baby!" Beryl shouted, with an anger Mao had never seen from the shorter before, his heart raced  
"Y-You've got to be kidding!" Mao yelped, breaking free of Beryl "W-why didn't somebody tell me!"  
"His parents tried to! Don't you realize Mao! You got so absorbed in your game you didn't even care!"  
"W-where is he Beryl!"  
"In the nurse's office, come on, though, Almaz was pretty upset you weren't there... do you really want to see him?"  
"Of course I want to see him!" Mao replied

Beryl lead him down to the Nurse's Office, seeing Steve standing there, petrified "What's wrong with Almaz!" Mao yelped  
"Nothing, that was, just the weirdest thing I've ever experienced... ever..." Steve shuddered "He's in there."  
Mao ran in, seeing Almaz holding a small demon in his arms gently "M-Mao?" Almaz whined, a bit hurt by the Dean's absence  
"B-Beryl was telling the truth?" Mao asked, on the verge of crying, Almaz nodded  
"S-she's beautiful though..." Almaz smiled, as Mao sat beside him  
"Yeah, she is." Mao replied, placing a hand on Almaz's cheek "Are you okay? Are you in pain or anything?"  
"Mao?" Almaz questioned, blushing "I-I'm fine, a bit sore, but not much else."  
Mao couldn't help but smile, looking at the newborn "M-Makora, right?"  
Almaz nodded happily "Of course."

The young Hero held a hand out, the look in his eyes showed he wanted Mao closer. "Almaz? Aren't you, mad at me?"  
Almaz just continued to hold his arm out, until Mao gave in and shifted right beside him, wrapping an arm around him. The Hero hummed happily, resting his head on Mao's shoulder, beginning to drift off to sleep  
"M-may I hold her?" Almaz's mother asked, Almaz smiled, before nodding as she delicately took the newborn in her arms, cuddling her gently  
"Nnnn, Mao?" Almaz hummed, looking at the Dean  
"Yeah Almaz?" Mao replied, before placing the other arm, hugging him preciously  
"T-thank you."  
"W-what?" Mao nearly jumped, looking confused at the Hero  
"It may have been late, but, you still came." Almaz smiled, placing a hand on Mao's shoulder  
Mao blushed, looking away from the Hero, even though he hated hearing those manners, this was another moment he couldn't react "I'm a father first, and a master second..."  
Almaz smiled, before placing a delicate kiss on the Dean's lips "M-Mao? That's the, sweetest thing I've ever heard you say."  
Mao smacked the Hero gently on the head "I'm not sweet Almaz!"

-

"Mao, is the Hero mad at you?" Beryl asked, walking into their room, to see Almaz's mother and father giving the child affection "Where are Mao and Almaz?"  
"They both fell asleep putting the finishing touches on Makora's room." Almaz's mother smiled "Go look, they're so cute together."  
Beryl grabbed a blanket from off the bed, walking into the child's room, seeing the two passed out side by side, arms wrapped around one another. Smiling, Beryl draped the blanket over them "Good night, you two."  
"Nnnnn, Almaz?" Mao whined, nuzzling into the Hero's neck, a small smile across his face, feeling the Hero move his hand around his back, making the Dean relax  
"They are cute together..." Beryl smiled, closing the door gently  
"Even though, he changed Almaz so much, I'm glad their together. Mao was probably, the best thing to happen to Almaz." Almaz's father smiled, looking at Makora "Plus, they gave us a grandchild, demon or not, she's still family."  
"Is Mao family too?" Beryl questioned, an innocent smile across her face  
"In a sense, yes. Demons don't usually marry do they?" Almaz's mother asked  
"After a long time, even the most accepted honour students can settle down and get married. Mao tells me all the time about Overlord Laharl's father getting married, do you think, he's going to ask Almaz?" Beryl giggled  
"I hope so. I'd gladly accept Mao into our family."  
"W-what do you mean?" Beryl asked  
"I've already told him, he can feel free to call me Dad. He did so earlier." Almaz's father chuckled

"You two are probably the best parents, make sure to lead a good example for Mao, he doesn't have his parents anymore..." Beryl sighed  
"Beryl!" Mao shouted, walking out "Were you the one who woke me?"  
Beryl yelped, looking nervously at the Dean "I'm sorry Mao."  
Mao grunted, walking up to the child "What an interesting specimen, the result of my greatest experiment."  
"S-Specimen!" Almaz's mother shouted, shifting Makora away from him  
"I-I was kidding!" Mao growled, reaching his arms out "She's, my daughter, I want to see her!"  
Almaz's mother shook her head  
"I've still got the Superhero to experiment on!" Mao screamed, suddenly gasping "F-fuck..."  
"Mao! You have a child right here!"  
"I have to get him some food, or something!" Mao shouted, "Sorry! Can you keep her occupied? If Almaz wakes up, let him know I'll be right back!"

The younger human smiled, nodding happily "Of course, just run!"  
The Dean waved, before darting out of the room "I think Almaz might have woken up when I moved..." Mao sighed, closing the door quickly  
The two walked into the room, seeing Almaz sit up miserably "M-Mao left?"  
"He's been forgetting to feed some specimen of his, he claimed it was a Superhero. He's just grabbing some food." Almaz's mother smiled, sitting beside him, still cuddling Makora "C-can I see her?" Almaz asked, smiling gently, as Makora was handed to him "She's so... I just love her."  
"To believe all the trouble she caused, even before she was born." Almaz's father smiled  
"Though, if it weren't due to her, I bet Mao and I wouldn't have become as close as we are now." Almaz laughed, blushing slightly  
"To believe, you two have a child... normally it wouldn't have even been thought of. Do you regret it?" His Mother questioned  
"Not even a little. I'd do it all over again no problem." Almaz smiled  
"Y-you really mean that?"  
"Mao! You're back!" Almaz smiled, as Makora woke up, starting to cry "Oops... I'm sorry Korie..."  
The Dean sat beside him, holding his arms out "Can I hold her?"  
Almaz laughed, Mao was the father of the child, and yet he was the only one who hadn't held the child "Of course."  
Mao took her preciously in his arms "S-she's..."  
He just smiled, looking at her as she began quieting down "I-I think she likes me."  
"She has from day one, every time you were near she got excited. She would kick every time you were against me." Almaz snickered, seeing the excited smile on his face  
"We've got a long road ahead of us Almaz. I hope you're ready."  
"I've been ready since the start, Mao." Almaz chuckled "Though, you better hope you're ready too."  
"I am." Mao blushed, pressing his lips delicately against the Hero's


End file.
